


The Sun And The Rainfall

by Precious_1610



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precious_1610/pseuds/Precious_1610
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Leben von Sophia verlief ohne große Turbulenzen. Dachte sie. Doch an einem Tag lernte sie ihn kennen: Diesen einen Mann, der die Kraft hatte, ihr Leben auf den Kopf zu stellen und alles zu verändern. Der Beginn einer Liebe, die so unberechenbar ist, wie die Sonne und der Regen.<br/>Martin FF ;)<br/>Pausiert</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte erschien ursprünglich auf Wattpad.

Seit einem Jahr lebte ich in Santa Barbara, einem Küstenort in Kalifornien 150 Kilometer nördlich von Los Angeles. 90.000 Einwohner, strahlender Sonnenschein an fast 360 Tagen im Jahr und ein Thermometer, das Temperaturen nicht unter 10 Grad Celsius kannte. Santa Barbara, ein Ort mit einer Geschichte, die bis 1786 zurückgeht. Dort nämlich wurde Santa Barbara am 4. Dezember, als Mission von Padre Fermin Lasuen, gegründet. 1925 wurde die Stadt von einem verheerenden Erdbeben heimgesucht und Vieles wurde zerstört. Doch anstatt die Stadt einfach irgendwie wieder aufzubauen, wurde sie in ihrem ursprünglichen Stil wiedererrichtet: Im spanisch-mexikanischen Stil. Heute ist sie eine Anlaufstelle für Touristen und eine beliebte Wohngegend für Prominente und Wohlhabende, da sie viel ruhiger ist als Los Angeles und die Gefahr, einem Paparazzo vor die Linse zu laufen, weitaus geringer ist. Auch die „University of California“ hatte hier einen Standort, der zu einem der vier ersten Teilnehmer des Internets gehörte. Ein friedlicher Ort, ohne riesige Hochhäuser, überfüllte Straßen und vollen U-Bahnen. Eine Stadt, wo die Menschen nicht in Anzügen an einem vorbei eilten oder einen umliefen, um nach Möglichkeit noch schnell ein Taxi zu ergattern oder vor einer Besprechung noch schnell einen Kaffee zu kaufen. Nein, hier passierte so etwas nicht. Vorher hatte ich einige Jahre in New York gearbeitet, war aber hierher, im Rahmen einer Beförderung, versetzt worden. New York war, nämlich genau das gewesen: Laut, hektisch und voll. Hohe Häuser, die einem im Sommer die Sicht auf die Sonne nahmen und einen frösteln ließen. Verstopfte Straßen mit hupenden Taxis und Privatwagen, gefahren vom eigenen Fahrer, Lieferwagen, die versuchten Pakete oder Lebensmittel auszuliefern und Krankenwagen und Polizeiwagen, die versuchten, sich mit Sirene und Blaulicht einen Weg durch den Verkehr zu bahnen. Menschen aus allen Ländern der Erde, die sich, mit der Hoffnung auf ein besseres Leben, dort niedergelassen hatten und sich nun mit den Problemen der amerikanischen Wirtschaft konfrontiert sahen. Das Motto der Stadt: Fressen oder gefressen werden. Ein Großstadtdschungel, der nach den Gesetzen der freien Wildbahn funktionierte. Kein Ort, an dem man seine Kinder großziehen wollte oder vor die Tür lassen wollte. Eine Stadt, die, bis auf den Central Park, kaum grün kannte. Kein Gras besaß oder Bäume im Vorgarten. Weiße Gartenzäune, kleine Blumenbeete oder kleinere Baumgruppen suchte man hier vergebens. Frische Luft gab es nicht. Alles war verpestet mit Abgasen, den Belüftungen der Häuser und der Kanalisation. Richtig durchatmen sollte man lieber nicht.

Geboren war ich in Wisconsin, in Green Bay, gelegen am südlichen Ende der Bucht „Green Bay“ des Michigansees, nahe der Mündung des Fox Rivers. Dort lagen die Temperaturen im Schnitt bei 6 Grad, im Winter wurde der Gefrierpunkt gerne unterschritten. Einer der kältesten Tage war im Dezember 1967. Bei -25 Grad fand der so genannte "Ice Bowl" in Green Bay statt. Natürlich gewannen die Green Bay Packers das Spiel gegen die Dallas Cowboys und konnten so in den Super Bowl einziehen. Gut, -25 Grad herrschten dort auch nicht jeden Winter, aber -15 reichten auch. Green Bay war eine Stadt mit circa 100.000 Einwohnern und damit ungefähr so groß wie Santa Barbara. Doch Green Bay ist, da es nun etwas weiter östlich gelegen ist, um fast 100 Jahre älter. Eine ungefähre Gründung geht auf 1634 zurück, die erste Mission wurde 1671 gegründet. Anders, als die Stadt in Kalifornien, wird Green Bay nicht von Touristen überrannt oder wird als potenzielles Reiseziel betrachtet. Dafür gab es zu wenig. Doch in der Football Saison lebte die Stadt auf. Denn die, schon eben erwähnten, Green Bay Packers gelten als eines der erfolgreichsten Teams der NFL, mit insgesamt vier Super Bowl Siegen. Darunter die beiden ersten Super Bowls. Man darf sich gerne fragen, warum ich so viel darüber rede, was daran liegt, dass die Fangemeinde der Packers, die „Cheeseheads“, zu den wohl passioniertesten Fangemeinden gehört, nämlich Platz zwei des ESPN Rankings und darauf wird sich natürlich was eingebildet. Natürlich fand sich auch in meinem Kleiderschrank eine Abteilung, die nur von den Packers, das ist die Kurzform. Meine Schlafanzüge bestanden aus einem einfachen Top oder T-Shirt und einer Packers-Shorts. Dauerkarten für die Packers zu bekommen war so aussichtsreich, wie den Mount Everest zu besteigen. Das Abarbeiten der Warteliste würde, wenn sich niemand mehr hinzufügte, 1.000 Jahre dauern. Die Hoffnung hatte ich schon vor Jahren beerdigen müssen. Lange hatten meine Brüder und ich meinen Vater angebettelt, dass er doch mal seine Kontakte spielen lassen sollte, doch auch das war umsonst gewesen. Dauerkarten waren eine Rarität. Auch andere an meiner Schule, ich war auf die „Notre Dame de la Baie Academy“ gegangen, eine katholische Privatschule, hatten sich daran die Zähne ausgebissen. Meine Schule war eine dieser Schulen, die sich einen Dress Code auf die Fahne geschrieben hatten. Keine kurzen oder engen Röcke, keine kurzen oder engen Hosen. Oberteile nicht zu eng und nicht zu schlabberig und alles bitte in den Schulfarben, marineblau und beige und natürlich die Schuluniform. Ich hatte es gehasst. Mit 13 hatte es mich nicht sonderlich gestört, aber mit 16 wurde es dann doch kritisch. Aber meine Brüder waren ebenfalls auf die Schule gegangen, und da sie zu den 20 besten Schulen des Bundesstaates gehörte, war klar, dass auch mich dieses Schicksal ereilen würde.

Studiert hatte ich in Harvard. Dank der Finanzierung meiner Eltern und einigen Jobs, die ich nebenher gemacht hatte, um mir ein wenig Taschengeld dazuzuverdienen. Noch heute wird mir schlecht, wenn ich mir angucke, was meine Eltern für mein Studium haben bezahlen müssen. Durchschnittlich wurden pro Semester knapp 100.000 Dollar fällig. Wobei die Lebenskosten und Weiteres nicht inbegriffen waren, wenn man, wie ich, eine eigene Wohnung hatte. Dass ich mich gefreut habe, als man mir eine gute Stelle in New York anbot, die reichte, um alle Rechnungen zu bezahlen und trotzdem leben zu können, ist daher denkbar. Dazu musste man sagen, dass ich den Job wahrscheinlich nicht bekommen hätte, wenn der Name meiner Universität nicht auf dem Zeugnis gestanden hätte. Amerika blieb, was das angeht, eine Klassengesellschaft. Wenn die Unternehmen die Bewerbung eines Absolventen von Harvard auf den Tisch hatten, gab es nicht mehr viel Konkurrenz auf dem Markt. Sämtliche, kleinere, Universitäten hatten verloren und damit die Absolventen. Der einzige Konkurrent der blieb war Princeton, die restlichen Namen wie Stanford, Yale oder Swarthmore blieben bei der Auswahl hinten dran. Wer den besten Abschluss, der besten Universität hatte, gewann das Rennen und der einzige Grund, warum ich „nur“ auf die Nummer zwei der USA gegangen war, war, dass meine ganze Familie in mehreren Generationen dort studiert hatte. Ja, auch das war so typisch hier. Wenn der Vater auf diese Universität ging, dann gingen die Kinder und Kindeskinder auch dorthin. Das setzte sich dann über Generationen so fort und irgendwann weiß man nicht mehr, dass es eigentlich auch andere Colleges und Universitäten gibt, denn im Wohnzimmer hingen nur die Urkunden von einer. Familientraditionen, wohin das Auge reichte. Schulen, Universitäten, Orte an denen geheiratet wurde: Es war immer das Gleiche, Abweichungen wurden selten toleriert. Selbst der Beruf des Ehepartners war schon in gewisser Weise vorbestimmt. Schließlich wurde erwartet, dass auch die zukünftigen Generationen den gleichen Lebensstandard hatten. Ich fühlte mich also, in keiner Weise von meiner Familie unter Druck gesetzt, etwas in meinem Leben zu erreichen oder gar den perfekten Partner zu finden. Eigentlich konnte ich dich ganz entspannt an die Sache rangehen, schließlich hatte man mir alles in die Wiege gelegt, nicht wahr? Auch wenn ich es nur ungern zugab: Ja, ich hatte eine gewisse Erwartungshaltung an mein Leben und was ich daran erreichen wollte. Meine Eltern hatten sie und meine Großeltern auch und meine Brüder hatten sie schon erfüllt. Als die Jüngste im Bunde, lag es nun an mir, ebenfalls nachzuziehen. Es war halt alles vorbestimmt. Der Jubel, über den Job in New York war groß gewesen, denn das Unternehmen galt als gut und stabil. Meiner „perfekten Zukunft“ stand nichts mehr im Wege!

Mittlerweile arbeitete ich also in einem großen Unternehmen, dass Maschinen zur chemischen Analyse herstellten. Nicht, dass ich eine besonders große Ahnung von Chemie hatte, aber es reichte, um die freie Stelle im Marketing Management mit mir zu besetzten und mich somit zum Senior Manager zu befördern. Ein großer Sprung, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich gerade 27 geworden war und in dem Sinne frisch von der Uni kam. Aber ich will mich nicht beschweren, denn es gibt weitaus schlechtere Jobs und die wenigsten Unternehmen in den USA geben ihren Angestellten 30 Tage Urlaub im Jahr, den sie frei zur Verfügung hatten. Ich hatte somit nicht nur ein gutes Einkommen, eine tolle Wohnung und erfüllte alle Erwartungshaltungen, die an mich gerichtet wurden, auch von mir selbst, sondern ich hatte auch den Luxus mir ein Leben außerhalb meines Büros leisten zu können, was ich jedoch nicht oft machte. Ich hatte mir angewöhnt, mich länger im Büro aufzuhalten, als es nottat. Was aber eigentlich niemanden störte. Fleiß galt bei uns in der Familie als das Wichtigste. Fleiß und Disziplin. Also hatte ich mit meinem Job alles richtig gemacht. Auch wenn ich die Erste war, die im Bereich Marketing unterwegs war. Aber, was früher nicht so wichtig gewesen war, hatte sich zu einem großen Bereich entwickelt, der immer mehr an Bedeutung, in der Wirtschaft, gewann. Wer sich in einem großen Unternehmen in diesem Bereich behaupten konnte, hatte mehr als gute Chancen auf ein gutes Leben. Nur eines fehlte noch: ein Mann. Nein, der perfekte Mann. Wenn es so etwas überhaupt gab. Gab es Perfektion? Gab es irgendwo wirklich einen Menschen, der zu mir passte? Der mich so lieben konnte, wie ich war? Lieben, mit all meinen kleinen und großen Fehlern und Schwächen? Mit meiner Lebenseinstellung? Der mich wirklich verstand? Ich meine, ich war seit 1996/97 Vegetarier, verzichtete überwiegend auf Milch. Damit kam nicht jeder klar. Außerdem konnte ich nicht mit Fleisch kochen. Das musste man(n) schon selber ran. Nach einem Gleichgesinnten konnte ich lange suchen, deswegen hatte ich die Hoffnung schon lange aufgegeben. Ich würde wohl noch lange suchen müssen, denn schließlich steht die große Liebe nicht einfach vor einem. Also musste ich Abwarten und Tee trinken.

Ich hatte mir auf meinem Flug nach Santa Barbara ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen können. Tschüss New York und tschüss Hektik und Schatten und Winter. Wenn man im Winter aufwuchs, störte einen der Schnee eigentlich nicht. Nein, eigentlich war es ganz nett, wenn es ab und an mal schneite. Aber wenn man die Möglichkeit an diesen sonnengeküssten Platz zu ziehen, dann überlegte man eigentlich nicht lange. Bessere Position, besserer Lohn, besseres Wetter. Warum hatte ich mir eigentlich so lange Zeit mit der Zusage gelassen? Einen Grund hatte es gegeben, aber der war nun Geschichte. Es war vorbei, hinter mir gelassen, abgeschlossen, zu den Akten gelegt. Also hatte ich entspannt gelächelt, als das Flugzeug den Flughafen verlassen hatte und der Pilot das Wetter in Santa Barbara angekündigt hatte: 26 Grad Celsius und strahlender Sonnenschein, ohne eine einzige Wolke am Himmel! Der Traum eines jeden Menschen, der schon bei minus zehn Grad Schneeschieben musste. Das Grinsen war den Flug über nicht verschwunden. Alleine der Anflug auf Santa Barbara war traumhaft, denn man konnte im Sinkflug das Meer erkennen und das Glitzern der Sonne darauf. Ich grinste erst recht, als ich ankam und mein neues Apartment betreten hatte. Ich hatte es vorher nicht besichtigen können, das hatte meine Tante übernommen, die schon seit einigen Jahren mit ihrem Mann hier in Santa Barbara lebte. Sie hatte es für gut befunden und da die Firma, um mir und natürlich ihr, viel Ärger zu ersparen, die Hälfte des Kaufpreises und die Umzugskosten übernommen hatten, war ich nicht in die Verlegenheit geraten, mich großartig mit allem auseinanderzusetzen. Meine Tante war, etwas mehr Luxus gewöhnter als ich. Sie liebte es einfach, ihren Status zu zeigen, was mir immer widerstrebt hatte. Man musste nicht gleich jedem unter die Nase halten, dass man einen guten Job hatte, auch wenn ich das bis eben etwas zu häufig getan hatte.

Mein Reich war ein Einzimmerapartment im vierten Stock eines Neubaus, der 2012 erst fertiggestellt worden war. Das Gebäude war im spanischen Stil gebaut und passte so perfekt in das Stadtbild. Das Gebäude war nahe der Haupteinkaufsstraße, der State Street, gelegen und war somit perfekt angebunden. Ich konnte, wenn ich wollte, zu Fuß einkaufen gehen. Allerdings tat ich das dann doch eher seltener. Meist erledigte ich den Einkauf direkt nach der Arbeit, auf dem Weg nach Hause. Das Apartment hatte 120 Quadratmeter, wobei ein Drittel Schlafzimmer und Badezimmer waren und der Rest sich auf einen offenen Wohnbereich aufteilte. Von dem kleinen Eingangsbereich ging es direkt in die Küche mit Essecke und von dort in den Wohnbereich. Dazu kam ein großer Balkon, von dem man das Meer sehen konnte. Schlecht getroffen hatte es mich nicht, allerdings war die Hälfte des Preises immer noch hoch genug. Ich würde wohl einige Jahre hier leben müssen, wenn ich wenigstens ein paar Monate dieses Prachtstück mein komplettes Eigen nennen wollte.

Kommen wir zum eigentlichen Grund, warum wir hier sitzen. Jetzt habe ich viel erzählt, über Santa Barbara, New York und Green Bay. Über meinen Schulweg, meine Universität und die verdrehte amerikanische Gesellschaft. Ich habe weder meinen Namen erwähnt, noch warum ich eigentlich alles erzähle. Also ich bin Sophia und dies ist meine Geschichte. Meine Geschichte, wie ich den Mann meiner Träume kennenlernte und wie ich mich in ihn verliebte und er sich in mich. Auch er wird an einigen Stellen zu Wort kommen, aber erst später. Das dauert noch eine Weile. Kommen wir zum eigentlichen Grund, warum wir hier sitzen. Meine Geschichte. Sie begann hier, in diesem Apartment, in der Chapala Street in Santa Barbara im Juni 2014 ...


	2. Welcome To My World

Es war Donnerstagabend und noch schien die Sonne. Ich liebte dieses Wetter. Morgens Sonne, mittags Sonne, abends Sonne. Es war herrlich warm, der sanfte Wind wehte mit einer salzigen Note durch die Stadt und der Vogelgesang mischte sich mit dem Gekreische der Möwen und Pelikane. Es war wie im Urlaub früher an der Küste von South Carolina. Einfach wunderbar. Mit einem Glas Wasser stand ich an der Brüstung meines Balkons und sah zum Meer, das ruhig da lag und in den Sonnenstrahlen glitzerte. Nur wenige und sanfte Wellen kräuselten die weite dunkelblaue Fläche. Die wenigen Palmen, die mir den Blick an einigen Stellen versperrten, bewegten sich nur langsam in den sanften Böen. Am Tag spendeten sie ein wenig Schatten vor der Sonne, am Abend, so wie jetzt, warfen sie lange, dunkle, aber dennoch schmale Streifen auf die Stearns Wharf, einen Pier im Hafen der Stadt und die Bürgersteige und Straßen Santa Barbaras. Einige Segelboote und Jachten tanzten draußen, vor der Küste, auf den Wellen und wirkten wie kleine Nussschalen in den Weiten des Ozeans. Alles in allem machte es den Anblick mehr als komplett und perfekt. Es gab nicht viel, was diesen Augenblick besser machen konnte. Wenn man in einer solchen Atmosphäre leben konnte, dann hatte man eigentlich schon ein perfektes Leben. Da fehlte nicht mehr viel, um es zu verbessern und mir viel in diesem Moment nicht eine Sache ein, die ich ändern wollte. Nein, alles war so, wie ich es mir wünschte und vorgestellt hatte. Ich schloss die Augen und atmete die Meeresluft ein, als mich Jamie, mein bester Freund, aus den Gedanken riss: „Huhu! Erde an Sophia kannst du mich hören?“ Ich verdrehte die Augen und drehte mich zu ihm um. Er saß in einem der hölzernen Gartenstühle, die nach sechs Monaten schon die ersten Gebrauchs- und Witterungsspuren trugen. In seiner linken Hand hielt er eine Rotweinflasche, in der Rechten mein Glas. „Ich hab gefragt, ob du auch noch einen Schluck Wein möchtest?“ „Oh, klar, gerne. Ich muss ja nicht mehr fahren!“ Er grinste und schob mir das Glas rüber. Sein Partner, Theo, war noch in meiner Küche und werkelte dort an unserem Abendessen herum. Die beiden kamen ab und an zum Abendessen vorbei oder ich war bei ihnen. Sie waren die wenigen Menschen, die ich zu meinem engen Freundeskreis zählte, denn der beschränkte sich meistens auf eine Anzahl an Personen, die ich an einer Hand abzählen konnte. Es war mir schon immer wichtig gewesen, dass ich eine überschaubare Anzahl an Personen um mich herum hatte. Überschaubar, aber jedem von ihnen konnte ich blind vertrauen. Jeder von ihnen würde mir sofort Rückendeckung geben. Jeder von ihnen war, ohne Einschränkung, für mich da. Darauf konnte ich zählen und das machte sie so unglaublich wertvoll.

Jamie und Theo hatten einen Club ganz hier in der Nähe und es kam selten vor, dass wir uns abends zu dritt treffen konnten. Nur ungern ließ Jamie sein „Baby“ alleine. Denn er hatte den Laden alleine großgezogen und galt mittlerweile als einer der beliebtesten Clubs der Stadt. Die „coole“ und „hippe“ Bevölkerung der Studenten und jungen Leute kamen hierher und meist kamen die wichtigsten DJ’s in den Laden, wenn sie Santa Barbara passierten. Es war der Ort, wo alles geschah. Der Club, in den man gehen musste, wenn man gesehen und als wichtig wahrgenommen werden wollte. Hier kamen sämtliche Leute mit dem großen Portemonnaie her oder deren Kinder. Hier fand das Nachtleben der Upper Class, der High Society statt. Jamie hatte hart dafür arbeiten müssen, auch um den Laden sauber zu halten, was Drogen anging. Er kämpfte immer wieder damit, wenn neue Dealer in die Stadt kamen, und arbeitete deswegen eng mit der Polizei zusammen. Dafür wurde er geschätzt und dafür boomte sein Geschäft. Seine Kasse stimmt wohl an jedem Abend und das Wort „Verlust“ kannte er nun schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Er ging mit der Zeit, passte sich den Bedürfnissen der Kunden an, ohne dabei aber denn Sinn für das originelle und einzigartige zu verlieren oder sein Motto zu vergessen. Kennengelernt hatten wir uns aber nicht dort, sondern in der Gemüseabteilung des Supermarktes. Er hatte gerade auf seinem Handy rumgetippt und mich dabei mit seinem Wagen umgefahren. Ich war zu Boden gegangen und hatte nahezu den halben Regalinhalt mit mir gerissen und damit die Aufmerksamkeit des ganzen Ladens auf mich gezogen. Was der Beginn einer wunderbaren Liebe hätte werden können, wurde eine enge Freundschaft, und wenn wir ehrlich waren, welches Mädchen träumte nicht von einem schwulen besten Freund? Es gab wenige, die dieses Glück hatten und mit den beiden hatte gleich zwei und eigentlich war es mit das größte Glück, das mir wiederfahren konnte, denn sie waren bester Freund und beste Freundin in einer Person und so hatte ich beides doppelt. Theo arbeitete als Barkeeper in Jamies Club und war so mit ihm zusammengekommen. Mittlerweile waren die beiden seit über vier Jahren ein Paar. Mit allen Höhen und Tiefen, die ich auch schon miterleben durfte. Manchmal war es doch schwer, wenn sich die beiden meinten, anzicken zu müssen, wie die Teenager. Eifersucht war eines der großen Probleme von Jamie und Theo war schnell genervt davon, denn es störte ihn extrem. Selbst ich hatte kaum das Recht, mich mit anderen Männern zu treffen, ohne vorher seine Erlaubnis einzuholen. Mein Vater machte einen kleineren Aufstand und hatte geringere Ansprüche, was meinen zukünftigen Ehemann anging.

Theo kam mit den Tellern und ließ sich stöhnend in seinen Stuhl fallen. „Also, so eine Küche brauchen wir auch! Das ist der Traum eines jeden Kochs!“ Jamie verdrehte nur die Augen und begann zu essen. Ihm sagte kochen nicht wirklich zu, meist schob er nur eine Pizza in den Ofen, bestellte oder ging gleich essen. Er war nicht der Meinung, dass es besonders wichtig war, selbst zu kochen. Es wurde, aus seiner Sicht, zu viel Wert auf eine gut ausgestattete Küche gelegt. Man musste aus seiner Sicht nicht selber kochen und am Herd stehen, um Zuhause zu essen. Da er meist nicht zu Hause aß, war es bei ihm nicht sonderlich verwunderlich. Allerdings arbeitete Theo nicht jeden Abend hinter der Bar und war somit häufiger auf den heimischen Herd angewiesen, wenn er nicht ausschließlich Tiefkühlpizza essen wollte. „Das lohnt sich nicht, dafür nutzen wir das Ding zu wenig. Da stell ich mir nicht für mehrere Tausend Dollar eine Küche in die Bude“, grummelte Jamie zwischen zwei Bissen. Doch Theo konnte nicht aufhören. Er fing in Gedanken an, die Küche in dem kleinen Haus der beiden zu planen, denn Theo konnte wirklich gut kochen, das fiel mir jedes Mal auf und eigentlich war es wirklich schade, dass sich Jamie so querstellte. „Wie viel hast du für die Küche bezahlt?“, fragte er nun an mich gewandt. Natürlich versuchte er jetzt diese Karte auszuspielen, aber da musste ich ihn nun wirklich enttäuschen: „Weiß nicht, aber so viel war es gar nicht. Lass es dreitausend gewesen sein. Maximal.“ Jamie runzelte die Stirn: „Für die Einrichtung? Nie im Leben!“ Ein leichtes Grinsen machte sich auf meinem Gesicht breit, denn Jamie dachte immer nur in der Superlativen. „Ach Jamie, alles schwedische Designerware“, zwinkerte ich. Er sah durch die gläserne Tür in Richtung Küche und zog die Stirn noch ein Stück krauser. Theo klatsche bereits begeistert in die Hände und fragte mich nach dem Namen des Designs. Es schien eine Weile zu dauern, bis auch der Groschen bei Jamie gefallen war. „Ach, du meist den blaugelben Riesen?“ Ich nickte nur und nahm noch einen Schluck Wein. Jamie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Für ihn war es nicht verständlich, wenn man sparsam lebte und sein Geld lieber anlegte, anstatt es mit vollen Händen aus dem Fenster zu schmeißen. „Das versteh ich jetzt aber nicht! Bei dem Gehalt, das du bekommst, müsstest du dir doch eine teure Küche leisten können!“, platzte es nun auch aus Theo. „Natürlich könnte ich das, Theo. Aber warum sollte ich mir eine teure Küche kaufen, in der ich mich am Ende nicht traue zu kochen, weil das teure Fabrikat dann kaputt geht?“ Man musste ihm ja nun nicht auch noch auf die Nase binden, dass meine komplette Wohnung eigentlich nur von besagtem Möbelhaus kam. Die Diskussion, wie man denn nun am besten mit seinem Geld umging, hatte ich schon des häufigeren mit den beiden geführt und dabei meist doch alleine mit meiner Meinung dagestanden. Nicht in allen Punkten waren wir uns halt einig, aber ich war auch der Meinung, dass genau diese Dinge eine Freundschaft ausmachte. Man musste sich halt auch mal streiten können und anderer Meinung sein können, ohne, dass man sich danach nicht mehr in die Augen sah oder sich nur noch angiftete.

„Kommst du denn auch brav am Samstag? Große Beachparty im Strandbereich des Clubs!“, fragte Jamie und wechselte schnell das Thema, bevor Theo noch weiter auf die Küchen- und Möbelfrage einging und er am Ende doch eine neue Küche in sein Haus schleppen musste. Denn dann würde er in die Verlegenheit kommen mehr zu kochen, als Fertiggerichte und damit wäre seine ganze Weltanschauung zerstört. „Samstag? Nein, da kann ich nicht.“ Er verschluckte sich an seinem Wein und sah mich mit einem Blick an, der einen in Sekunden töten konnte, wenn man nicht aufpasste. Wie lange er wohl trainiert hatte, bis er diesen Blick konnte? Selbst meine Mutter war nicht so gut wie er und sie war noch mal 30 Jahre älter! „Wie bitte? Ich schmeiß ne Party, alle heißen Typen der Stadt kommen und du hast keine Zeit? Nenn mir nur einen guten Grund dafür, dass du nicht kommst!“ Innerlich verdrehte ich die Augen. Da war sie wieder. Die Eifersucht. Ich bin ja nun wirklich nicht das Eigentum dieses Mannes. Insgesamt werde ich nie das Eigentum von jemandem sein. Aber Jamie war es gewohnt, dass es nach seiner Mütze lief und wenn nicht, dann wurde er halt ungehalten. Außerdem plante er diese Party schon seit Monaten und sprach ständig davon, wie toll das alles werden würde. Er hatte mir unzählige Namen genannt, von DJ’s, die alle kommen wollten und Bands, die auftreten wollten und keiner der Namen hatte mir auch nur im Geringsten etwas gesagt. „Meine Tante hat mich zum BBQ eingeladen. Ihr Mann feiert Geburtstag. Ich bin die Einzige aus der Familie, die in der Gegend wohnt. Außerdem ist das die erste Party von dir, die ich verpasse, also entspann dich! Wird schon nicht zur Gewohnheit werden“, versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen, damit er nicht komplett durch die Decke ging, denn das konnte Jamie extrem gut. „Das will ich dir auch raten, denn der einzige Grund, warum du nicht kommst, der akzeptabel ist, ist ein Ehemann oder ein Kind. Da du keinen hast und nicht Mutter bist, bist du gesellschaftlich von mir dazu verpflichtet, zu kommen. Ansonsten ist unsere Freundschaft hinfällig!“ Wer hat noch mal behauptet, wir Frauen sind zickig? Wer setzte solche Gerüchte in die Welt? Aber da Jamie schon wieder lachte und Theo noch entspannt an seinem Wein nippte, war ich mir sicher, dass alles im grünen Bereich war und ich mir keinen neuen Freundeskreis aufbauen musste, was mich insgesamt dann doch erleichterte. „Soweit lasse ich es schon nicht kommen, keine Sorge!", beschwichtigte ich ihn und schenkte schnell etwas Wein nach. „Ist der Mann deiner Tante nicht der Besitzer von dem Tonstudio hier um die Ecke?“, fragte Theo jetzt. Er wusste genau, wie er Themen und Gespräche so steuerte, dass Jamie es nicht mitbekam und dass ein indirekter Themenwechsel stattfand. „Ja genau!“ Ich war erstaunt, wie schnell Jamie schaltete und Theo es mal wieder erfolgreich gelungen war. „Dann lernst du ja vielleicht noch den einen oder anderen Künstler dort kennen? Einen heißen Rockstar oder einen süßen Boyband-Schnuckel?“, hakte jetzt auch Jamie nach. Er war total auf den Gedanken fixiert, mich an den Mann zu bringen. Also an den Mann seiner Vorstellungen, was allerdings solch einer Utopie glich, dass es unmöglich war, den geeigneten Mann zu finden. Wahrscheinlich war ich ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Bewacht von meinem besten Freund würde ich nie einen Partner finden, allerdings gab es auch andere Punkte, die eine Beziehung aus meiner Sicht erschwerten. „Man wird es sehen. Ich glaube eher nicht. So viele große Künstler gehen da ja nun auch nicht ein und aus. Also gehe ich das Ganze momentan eher entspannt an.“ Es war wohl der verkehrte Satz, denn ich löste eine Welle des Protestes aus, denn Jamie schien schon die fette Beute für mich zu wittern. Das bedeutete für mich nichts Gutes, denn ich war nun die Leidtragende. Tschüss entspannte Feierabende. Bis Samstag konnte ich das wohl vergessen. „Kommt überhaupt nicht infrage! Du musst da einen super Eindruck hinterlassen. Du musst auffallen, aber durch dein dezentes Auftreten. Auffallen, ohne aufzufallen, das ist da gefragt. Wenn du ganz schlicht da ankommst und dich normal und bodenständig verhältst, dann hast du schon die besten Karten, denn genau das ist es, was die meisten, vernünftigen Musiker suchen. Auch wenn sie nicht persönlich anwesend sind, es reicht ja, wenn du einen der Manager kennenlernst und der dich dann weiter vermittelt. Stell dir doch mal vor, wie toll das wäre!" Jamie bekam einen verträumten Blick und ich hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass er mich in einem Liegestuhl irgendeiner dieser riesigen Villen, die auch hier zu finden waren, liegen sah. Einen Cocktail in der Hand, einen riesigen Sonnenhut auf dem Kopf und einen Sonnenbrille mit großen Gläsern auf der Nase. Alles das, was ich nicht versuchte zu sein. „Vergiss es! Das Letzte was ich will, ist einen berühmten Mann. Ich will nicht in der hiesigen Presse landen. Darauf kann ich gut und gerne verzichten. Es gibt nichts Schlimmeres, als Prominente, die was auf sich halten, nur weil sie ein paar Töne treffen. Nein danke. Diese gekünstelten Lächeln und die operierten Gesichter möchte ich nicht ertragen müssen. Ich geh da wegen Dom hin und ansonsten war es das. Kein großes Tamtam, aus die Maus!“ Diese reichen Männer, die sich mit ihren Frauen schmückten, waren einfach nur widerlich. Der Altersunterschied lag dann bei 30 Jahren und höher und sie hatte meist nicht mehr im Kopf, als die neusten Klatschmeldungen und die nächste Modenschau. Es war schrecklich, aber tatsächlich ein Phänomen, das sich auch hier häufig beobachten ließ und auch in Jamies Club ablief. Junge Frauen, die sich gezielt alte Männer suchten, die ihnen Champagner ausgaben. Das Einzige, was sie dann noch tun mussten, war ab und an mit ihm in die Kiste zu hüpfen und schon hatten sie das Leben, von dem sie immer geträumt hatten. Dass es aber auch Menschen gab, die dafür lieber selbst arbeiteten, das kam diesen Damen nur selten in den Sinn. Doch an den Blicken, die sich Jamie und Theo zuwarfen, erkannte ich, dass ich jetzt ein sehr großes Tamtam erwarten durfte. Du meine Güte, ich würde wohl der Hölle ausgesetzt werden! Warum? Womit hatte ich das verdient? Warum konnte ich nicht einfach auf einen Familiengeburtstag gehen? Aber sie würden mich komplett darauf vorbereiten. Angefangen beim Outfit, bis hin zum Make-up. Wenn die Zeit da wäre, würden sie mich wahrscheinlich noch durch einen Crashkurs in Hollywood jagen, damit ich ja weiß, wer wer ist, was wer macht, mit wem wer zusammen war und ist, aktuelle Single, bekanntester Hit und alles. Ich würde am Ende der komplette Experte in Promifragen sein und dem Bild der „Promi-Freundin“ entsprechen, die ich nicht sein wollte. Ich wusste nicht, mit wem mein Onkel Dom so arbeitete und es interessierte mich auch nicht wirklich. Ich war finanziell abgesichert und das reichte mir. Jamie schien nachzudenken, wie er die Situation, mit meinen mangelnden Kenntnissen, aus der Welt der Yellow Press, bewältigen konnte. Da die Zeitspanne, bis zum Geburtstag, nicht sehr groß war, kam Jamie auf eine andere Idee: „Also, Theo kommt Samstagmorgen vorbei und ihr besprecht das Outfit. Du musst leger, elegant und sexy in einem wirken. Ich kann leider nicht, denn ich muss mich um den Laden kümmern, denn die Bühne für die Liveband wird dann aufgebaut und die wollen vorher noch einen ‚Soundcheck‘ machen. Aber ich kann Theo da blind vertrauen. Glaub mir, er hat ein gutes Händchen für Mode und wird aus deinen Sachen alles rausholen, was es da rauszuholen gibt. Er macht aus jedem eine Glamourqueen! Aber ich werde morgen Abend vorbeikommen und dir dann mal erzählen, wer denn schon so Tolles mit deinem Onkel gearbeitet hat und wer so nah dran wohnt, dass er da sein könnte. Du wirst top vorbereitet dort auflaufen! Das ist genauso wichtig, damit du da nicht unhöflich an den Leuten vorbei läufst und dich nicht daneben benimmst!“ Meine Familie hatte mir ja auch kein Benehmen beigebracht. Ich war eine Hinterwäldlerin, die seit gestern in der modernen Welt angekommen war und nun schleunigst auf alles vorbereitet werden musste. Es wirkte fast so, als ob ich die Queen treffen sollte und keine Ahnung vom englischen Königreich hatte und keinen Hofknicks hinlegen konnte, ohne dabei den ganzen Thronsaal leer zu fegen. „Jamie! Verdammt, das ist ein Familiengeburtstag und keine Partnervermittlung!“, versuchte ich mich zu beschweren. Natürlich war der Versuch hoffnungslos, denn Theo wuselte bereits in mein Schlafzimmer, um meinen Kleiderschrank zu inspizieren. Sagte ich vorhin, dass sich nicht jedes Mädchen einen schwulen besten Freund wünscht? Gut, ich nehme das mit sofortiger Wirkung zurück!

Ich hatte wohl keine Wahl, als mich auf das, was da auf mich zukam einzulassen und es über mich ergehen zu lassen, denn Jamie würde keine Ruhe geben, auch wenn ich ihm drohen würde, nie wieder in seinen Club zu kommen. Er kannte seine Wirkung zu gut und wusste, wie er autoritär auftreten musste, um auch ja seinen Willen durchgeboxt zu bekommen. Da ich keine Lust auf zu große Diskussionen mit ihm hatte, ließ ich ihn gewähren. Im Normalfall hätte ich Gegenwehr geleistet, aber da ich auf der Arbeit momentan genügend um die Ohren hatte und ständig mit jemanden diskutieren musste, wollte ich das im privaten Kontext nicht auch tun müssen. Manchmal musste man auch mal klein beigeben können. Wie viel ich von dem, was er mir morgen auf den Weg geben wollte, umsetzte, blieb ganz meine Entscheidung und diese Gewissheit beruhigte mich. Ich musste mich nicht so darstellen, wie er es gerne wollte. Ich konnte auch einfach ich sein, ohne dabei die Netze nach einem neuen Partner auszuwerfen. Nein, was genau an dem Abend passierte lag in der Hand des Schicksals. Nur das und vielleicht das Karma konnten den Tag bestimmen und festlegen, was denn nun passierte. Da hatte weder Jamie, noch Theo, noch ich etwas mit zutun. Wir konnten uns vorbereiten, oder, besser gesagt, sie mich, aber die genauen Geschehnisse bestimmte dann doch der Zufall. Keiner von uns wusste, wer eingeladen worden war, wer zugesagt hatte, wer spontan dazu stieß und wer nicht erschien. Wir kannten die Gästeliste nicht. Also war es am Ende doch wieder reine Spekulation und darauf wollte ich nicht vertrauen. Ich wollte einen schönen Abend verbringen und das war es auch schon wieder. Ich wollte nicht mit meinem zukünftigen Ehemann zusammentreffen oder seinem Manager. Denn in erster Linie war es der Geburtstag meines Onkels und nicht „Sophias Ehemann Suche“. Nein, darum ging es nicht. Aber ich wusste nicht, was da noch auf mich zukommen würde. Ich gab mein Leben in Gottes Hand und war damit recht zufrieden.

Ich stand auf und brachte die Teller in die Küche. Dann zog ich Theo aus meinem Schrank und zurück auf den Balkon, wo die Sonne gerade unterging und den Himmel malerisch in Rot, Orange, Lila und Gold tauchte. Die Straßenlaternen gingen an und tauschten die Straßen in gelbes Licht. Nur noch wenige Autos waren unterwegs und die kleine Stadt kam zur Ruhe. Die Touristen waren nun entweder am Strand, einem Restaurant oder in der Bar ihres Hotels, wo sie den Tag ausklingen ließen und den nächsten Tag planten. Die Studenten fielen nun in Scharen über die Bars her um sich dann später in den Clubs zu tummeln und sich, mit Alkohol, den Semester- und Prüfungsfrust von Seele zu feiern. Sie mussten nicht zwangsläufig am nächsten Tag in der Uni auflaufen. Diejenigen, die wie ich, am nächsten Morgen pünktlich wieder im Büro sein musste, waren in ihren Häusern oder Apartments, wo sie fernsahen und etwas aßen, bevor sie dann müde ins Bett fielen. Es war das Leben, wie man es sich in einer Stadt, mit dieser Größe, vorstellte. Alle Klischees wurden bedient und dabei wurde aus dem Vollem geschöpft. Ich griff nach meinem Weinglas und startete einen letzten Versuch Jamie und Theo umzustimmen. Es war ein kläglicher Versuch und spiegelte meine Erschöpfung wieder und die Hoffnungslosigkeit, da ich genau wusste, dass ich nicht die Ambitionen hatte, mich durchzusetzen. Jamie witterte das und beharrte stur auf seinem Standpunkt, bis ich stöhnend aufgab und die Spülmaschine einzuräumen begann. „Sophia, sei mir nicht böse, aber das ist deine Chance!“, erklärte er mir und reichte mir einen Teller. Ja, natürlich meine Chance einen Fünfzigjährigen zu angeln. Klasse Chance. Genau das, was ich wollte. Einen Kerl, der mein Vater sein könnte. „Jamie, bitte, anderes Thema!“, bat ich und Theo, wies ihn darauf hin, dass selbst mein Spüler weitaus besser sei, als der der beiden. „Theo! Fängst du jetzt wieder mit der Küche an?“, stöhnte Jamie und ich zwinkerte ihm hinter Jamies Rücken schnell zu. Theo hatte meine Notsituation erkannt. Auch wenn er Jamies Meinung war, wusste er besser, wann man Ruhe geben musste. „Ja, fange ich! Ich will ja keine größere Küche, ich will einfach eine Schönere und größere Arbeitsflächen! Auf unsere passt nicht mal ein Pizzakarton und dieser Umstand nervt mich! Ein bisschen mehr Platz würde nicht schaden! Außerdem passt das komplette Geschirr gar nicht in die Schränke sondern lagert im Spüler, wo man sich dann rausnimmt, was man braucht, um es dann dreckig wieder wegzustellen. Das stört mich! An zwei Hängeschränken wird es doch nicht scheitern, oder?“ Es war die übliche Diskussion, auf die Jamie sofort einstieg und ich war, wie immer wenn es so weit kam, froh, dass das Apartment neben mir leer war. „Jungs bitte! Benehmt euch!“, maßregelte ich sie und scheuchte sie dann aus der Wohnung. Ich musste schlafen, damit ich am nächsten Tag nicht müde auf der Arbeit erschien. Jamie zog mich fest an sich und flötete mir: „Bis morgen Abend“, ins Ohr. Auch Theo umarmte mich, gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und winkte zum Abschied. Dann konnte ich die Tür schließen und mich ins Bett begeben, wo ich fast augenblicklich einschlief.


	3. Stories Of Old

Meine Freude, als Jamie am Freitagabend bei mir vor der Tür stand, war gering. Ich hatte momentan einiges an Arbeit und machte mehr Überstunden, als ich es sonst tat. In zwei Wochen sollte ein großes Projekt abgeschlossen werden, und da die Marketing Abteilung stark involviert war, wurde ich mit E-Mails, Briefen und Anrufen bombardiert, dass es schon nicht mehr feierlich war. Die Arbeit bestimmte momentan fast alle meine Gedanken, denn es gab zu vieles, was noch zu erledigen war, vieles, das schon in Arbeit war und kontrolliert werden musste und noch mehr, was eigentlich fertig sein sollte und um das sich noch niemand gekümmert hatte. Der typische Wahnsinn, aber dennoch kräftezehrend und ermüdend. Da fehlte das, was jetzt auf mich zukommen sollte gerade noch. Eigentlich wollte ich nur ein entspannendes Bad nehmen, ein Buch lesen und etwas Musik hören. Doch darauf ging Jamie gar nicht ein. Er kam rein, setzte sich auf die Couch und holte sein Tablet aus der Tasche. Warum hatte er sein Tablet mit? Was hatte er denn noch alles vor? Hatte er eine Bildschirmpräsentation vorbereitet? Gut, ich würde es ihm zutrauen, auch wenn ich mich fragte, wann er das hätte machen sollen. Er hatte doch nicht den ganzen Tag und Abend vor dem Computer gesessen? Ich bot ihm ein Glas Wein an, was er dankend annahm und setzte mich neben ihn. Tatsächlich. Eine Präsentation. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Mir schwante, dass ich mich wohl auf mehr als eine Stunde einstellen musste. Jamie schien weitaus mehr zu planen, als ich gedacht hatte. Dann begann er zu erzählen und bombardierte mich mit Namen und Fotos von Leuten, von denen ich noch nie gehört hatte. Alle Musiker, die angeblich alle im näheren Umkreis lebten und alle mit meinem Onkel gearbeitet hatten oder schon mal in seinem Studio waren. Musiker, Hörbuchsprecher, andere Tonstudiobesitzer. So viele konnte es doch unmöglich hier geben! Es kam mir vor, als würde Jamie das Telefonbuch von Santa Barbara runterrattern und nicht eine Künstlerliste. Ich schaltete innerlich ab, nickte ab und an und tat so, als würde mich das alles brennend interessieren. Natürlich wusste Jamie, dass ich nicht daran interessiert war und ich alles mit Absicht wieder vergaß. Trotzdem plapperte er ungebremst weiter, denn er war immer noch der Meinung, dass ich dieses Wissen morgen gebrauchen könnte und dass ich ihm noch dankbar sein würde, wenn ich morgen jemanden gegenüberstand, den er jetzt erwähnte und den ich vorher nicht gekannt hatte. Garantiert würde die komplette Liste morgen im Garten meines Onkels umherirren. Genau das war bestimmt die Absicht meiner Tante gewesen, als sie alles organisiert hatte. Ich verdrehte die Augen und versuchte wenigstens etwas abzuschalten.

Ich ignorierte ihn weiter, bis ein Name fiel, bei dem ich dann doch aufhorchte: Depeche Mode! Die Band war für mich dann doch ein Begriff. Meine Brüder haben sie vergöttert. Mein Bruder Michael tat das noch heute und auch ich war großer Fan der Gruppe gewesen. Allerdings hatte ich mich nie mit den Bandmitgliedern auseinandergesetzt. Mir war es immer nur um die Musik gegangen. Was interessierte mich, wie die aussahen? Wenn die Qualität der Musik stimmte und das war zweifelsfrei der Fall, dann konnte es mir herzlich egal sein, wer da auf der Bühne stand. Es war mehr die moderne Gesellschaft, die heute die schönsten Menschen da sehen wollte und möglichst makellose Gesichter, als gerade so akzeptabel befand. Ich konzentrierte mich auf die stimmlichen Leistungen und die waren bei Depeche Mode mehr als gut. Wie sie aussahen, konnte ich mir aber nicht ausdenken. Wenn die heute vor mir stehen oder sich namentlich vorstellen würden, wäre ich diejenige, die da steht und nichts rafft, bis mir jemand den freundlichen Hinweis geben würde, wen ich da vor mir hatte. Für solche Peinlichkeiten war ich bekannt. Selbst wenn ich wüsste, wie sie aussehen oder heißen, würde ich es nicht hinbekommen. Das war schon immer so und das wird garantiert auch so bleiben. Namen und Gesichter konnte ich mir nicht merken. So eine Brille mit Gesichtserkennung wäre noch mal was, wofür ich sofort Geld ausgeben würde! Während ich über diese Brille nachdachte, wedelte mir Jamie bereits mit der Hand vor der Nase rum: "Hallo?", fragte er und holte mich in die Gegenwart zurück. "Hm?", fragte ich etwas verwirrt, da ich wirklich nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass er mir eine Frage gestellt hatte. Tja, das kam dabei heraus, wenn man mich zu lange mit unnützen Informationen fütterte. "Depeche Mode! Was weißt du über die?", raunzte Jamie mich an. Mein fehlender Enthusiasmus schien ihm jetzt doch gegen den Strich zu gehen. Gut, er hatte sich wirklich Mühe gegeben und ich war schon etwas undankbar. Aber warum zwang er mich auch dazu? Ich meine, ich wollte doch nur zu einem Geburtstag! "Depeche Mode. Die Alben stehen alle da drüben im Schrank!", antwortete ich nur und deutete auf die linke Seite von meinem Fernseher. "Du kennst die also?", fragte er und sah mich nun überrascht an. "Vom Namen her, ja. Aber frag mich nicht nach Einzelheiten. Da bin ich überfordert." Wieder ein genervtes Stöhnen: "Kennst du überhaupt irgendeine Musikgruppe?" Er nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Weinglas und schüttelte den Kopf. Mein Unwissen über die meisten Musikgruppen war für ihn unverständlich. "Ich kenn die Musik, das reicht doch! Was will ich denn mit mehr? Warum sollte ich mich für mehr interessieren? Die machen gute Musik und damit ist für mich das Thema durch! Ich muss nicht wissen, wer hinter der Musik steht! Ich höre die Musik ja, weil sie mir gefällt und nicht weil der Typ so mega heiß aussieht!", meckerte ich nun. Ich war ziemlich genervt. Nicht nur die Arbeit zerrte an meinen Nerven, sondern auch mein bester Freund. "Jamie, bitte! Ich hatte einen schlechten Tag auf der Arbeit und ich bin nur noch müde. Es interessiert mich nicht, mit wem mein Onkel gearbeitet oder wer sein Studio schon gebucht hat. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit das Depeche Mode auch nur durch ein Bandmitglied vertreten sein wird, ist doch gleich null!"

Interessierte Jamie das? Nein. Er war der Überzeugung, dass garantiert einer der Jungs da sein würde und ich deswegen alles wissen musste. Außerdem würde es mir nicht schaden, wenn ich das wüsste. Doch ich sah noch keinen Nutzen darin. Ich würde doch nie dieses Wissen brauchen. Nicht mal in einer Quizshow würde ich darauf zurückgreifen müssen. Ich wurde mit einer Geschichte bombardiert, die vor über dreißig Jahren begann. Nicht, dass ich das nicht wusste, denn meine CDs wurden innerhalb der Interpreten nach ihrer Erscheinung sortiert, aber was interessierte mich der Rest? Wie viel es doch über eine Band zu wissen gibt, erstaunte mich dann doch. Auch wenn ich versuchte, nicht alles in mich aufzunehmen, da ich die Musik weiterhin ohne diesen Einfluss genießen wollte. Sich eigene Gedanken über einen Song zu machen, eigene Interpretationen dazu anzustellen, war viel spannender, als ihn zu Tode zu analysieren, indem man die persönliche Geschichte des Songwriters und der Band mit aufgriff und damit die Interpretation von denen annahm. Denn dann verlor ein Song oder ein ganzes Album doch die persönliche Bedeutung für einen! Damit wäre dann auch das Ziel des Künstlers verfehlt, denn der erreichte damit nicht mehr die Herzen seiner Zuhörer und ich war der festen Meinung, dass damit die größte Wirkung verloren ging. Wenn Musik die persönliche Bedeutung für ihren Hörer verlor, war sie wertlos. Ein einfaches Aneinanderreihen von Noten. Nichts weiter. Keine Persönlichkeit, keine Tiefe. Das Schicksal, was den Großteil der Popmusik ereilte, denn da ging es nicht mal mehr um persönliche Intentionen von Künstlern! Da ging es nur noch um Profit! Da wollte man nicht mehr die Hörer berühren oder begeistern. Nein, da wollte man nur Geld. Habgier war die einzige Kraft, die manche der modernen Sänger auf die Bühne trieb. Songs, die sie nicht selbst geschrieben haben und die keine Bewandtnis für sie hatten, wurden runtergeleiert und ohne Gefühl in das Mikrofon gesungen. Hauptsache die Kohle stimmte. Der traurige Abstieg des Musikgeschäfts. Bestimmt durch die großen Konzerne, die, die kleinen Künstler, wenn sie noch jung und naiv sind, in ihre Fänge locken und dann solange ausquetschen, bis kein Cent mehr rauskommt. Dann werden sie den Drogen, dem Alkohol und dem Wertlosigkeitsgefühl überlassen, was dann meist zu Abstürzen oder Selbstmorden führte. Oder aber, man setzte sie so unter Druck, dass sie am Ende daran zerbrachen. Es war tragisch, aber leider genau das, was sich in weiten Teilen des Showgeschäftes wiederfand. Jamie begann mit Depeche Mode und ich hoffte innständig, dass ich eben nicht zu weit gegangen war und die Jungs selbst an ihren großen Hits gearbeitet hatten.

Die gesamte Vorgeschichte, mit ihren Anfängen in Basildon in England, von Andrew Fletcher, Vincent Clark und Martin Gore bis zu ihrem ersten Treffen mit David Gahan wurde mir vorgesetzt. Weiter ging es mit den ersten Auftritten, und dann dem Vertrag mit Mude Records, gefolgt von dem Ausstieg Carks nach nur einem produzierten Album. Es ging über die ersten Alben, den Einstieg von Alan Wilder und den Beginn von Drogen und Alkoholexzessen. Weiter zum Selbstmordversuch von Frontman Gahan, dem Ausstieg Wilders und den Drogentod Gahans. "Moment Mal. Der Typ kann nicht tot sein! Die haben danach doch noch ordentlich Alben produziert!", unterbrach ich ihn, als er bei dem Punkt 1996 angekommen war. Wie konnte es möglich sein? Hatte sich die Besetzung geändert? Aber die Stimme hatte sich doch nicht geändert. Seit fast zwei Stunden hörte ich ständig die Namen Dave, Andy, Alan und Martin. Mittlerweile schwirrte mir der Kopf davon. Den Kalten Krieg konnte man schneller zusammenfassen. Mittlerweile war es draußen dunkel geworden und ich konnte mein Bett rufen hören. Doch Jamie schien noch lange nicht am Ende seiner Präsentation zu sein. "Nein! Dave wurde wiederbelebt ..." und dann hörte ich dreißig Minuten sämtliche Theorien zu Nahtoderfahrungen und wie sie sich auf das Leben danach auswirken können. Angeblich soll Gahan noch heute unter Schlafstörungen leiden. Wie lange hatte Jamie daran gesessen, diese Präsentation auszuarbeiten? Das konnte er unmöglich letzte Nacht gemacht haben! Doch er plapperte weiter 1997, 1998, 1999 ... Zu Erinnerung, wir schreiben das Jahr 2014! Gelangweilt stütze ich meinen Kopf auf meine Hand. Wie lange sollte das noch gehen? "So und jetzt kommen wir zu 'Sounds of the Universe'! Also, das wurde übrigens bei deinem Onkel aufgenommen. Zumindest in Teilen. …", 2010, 2011 ... Hilfe! Konzerte, die wegen der Krebserkrankung von Gahan, der schien wirklich nichts in seinem Leben auszulassen, abgesagt wurden, zum aktuellen Album und der gerade beendeten Tour. "... und am siebten März war dann das letzte Konzert. Seitdem hat man nicht viel gehört", schloss Jamie nach dreieinhalb Stunden seinen Vortrag. Mir klingelten die Ohren und mein Kopf fühlte sich an, als ob ich von der New Yorker U-Bahn überrollt worden wäre. "Soll ich mir das alles merken? Ich denke der Typ kennt die Geschichte besser als du und ich werde ihm wohl keinen Vortrag darüber halten, was er am 24. April 1984 gemacht hat", jammerte ich. Es half mir doch nun nicht im Geringsten, wenn ich die Bandgeschichte runterrattern konnte. "Aber du hast davon gehört und kannst interessierte, tiefgründige Fragen stellen." Klar. Ich werde garantiert ein tiefgründiges Gespräch mit einem meiner Musikidole führen und ihn tiefgründige Fragen über seine Drogeneskapaden stellen. Deswegen ging ich dahin. Er hatte bestimmt Freude daran, darüber zu reden und mir seine Erfahrungen mitzuteilen. Wie waren die Namen noch? Daniel, Markus und Adam? Nein. Die waren anders. Klasse. Ging ja schon gut los mit mir.

Als Jamie endlich gegangen war, stand ich vor dem Spiegel im Badezimmer und betrachtete mich. Ich tat es nicht oft, aber nach dem Vortrag eben, hatte ich das Bedürfnis. Wie jede Frau musste ich an mir rummäkeln. Gerade jetzt, wo ich so viel über Sänger gehört hatte, die sich ja bekanntlich immer mit schönen Frauen schmückten. So konnte ich das regelmäßige Kritisieren gleich damit verbinden, warum ich nicht auf Jamies Vortrag angewiesen war. Ich war ziemlich klein. Mit 1,55 war ich nicht wirklich groß und meine Nichte fragte mich, seitdem sie drei ist, ob ich denn wirklich erwachsen sei, weil ich so klein war. Kein einfaches Unterfangen ihr zu erklären, dass Erwachsensein nicht von der Körpergröße abhängt. Aber es zeigt auch, dass ich dadurch schon bei kleinen Kindern um ein gewisses Maß an Respekt kämpfen musste. Meine Haare waren von einem dunklen Rot. Nicht dieses orangerot, was die meisten hatten, sondern wirklich dunkel, mit einem ganz leichten Stich ins Braune. Ich war eigentlich ganz stolz darauf, aber heute erschienen sie mir zu exotisch. Zu anders. Sie gingen mir fast bis zur Taille, zumindest, wenn ich sie glätten würde, was mir aber bei meinen Locken zu lange dauerte. So kringelten sie munter vor sich hin und wirkten buschig und wild. Wenn ich sie nicht zusammenknoten würde, wäre ich bestimmt nicht in der Position, in der ich jetzt war. Im Mittelalter wäre ich garantiert als Hexe verbrannt worden. Mit Homosexuellen befreundet, in einer Machtposition, allein lebend und rothaarig? Das schrie ja danach. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Manchmal hatte ich schon verrückte Gedankengänge. Ich fuhr mit meiner Betrachtung fort. Ich war recht schlank, aber nicht als Model zu gebrauchen, dafür müsste ich wohl noch zwei oder drei Kilos runterhungern, damit man ja auch mein Skelett unter der Haut hervorstechen sah. Doch das war eigentlich nie mein Ziel gewesen. Ich hatte keinen Bauchansatz und ein schönes Schlüsselbein. Alles in allem könnte ich zufrieden sein, aber seien wir mal ehrlich, wir haben alle unsere Problemzonen. Wenn ich nicht aufpasste und nicht regelmäßig das Fitnessstudio besuchte, dann setzte ich unglaublich schnell Bauchfett an. Nicht viel, aber genügend, sodass es bei engeren Röcken oder Hosen über dem Rand sichtbar war. Da half dann auch das Schlüsselbein nicht mehr. Ansonsten war ich mit wenig Gesäß und Brust "gesegnet" worden. In der Schulzeit reichlich unpraktisch, wo doch alle Jungs genau darauf gewartet hatten, dass bei den Mädchen Kurven entstanden. Stattdessen durfte ich wie eine Zaunlatte durch die Schule rennen und in der zehnten Klasse wie eine Siebtklässlerin wirken. Während des Studiums war dann wenigstens noch ein halbwegs vernünftiges Körbchen entstanden, das das Tragen eines BHs notwendig machte. Das half enorm, denn man konnte sich eine größere Auswahl an Kleidern in den Schrank hängen und die Beachtung stieg auch. Es mag komisch klingen, aber es war schlicht ein blödes Gefühl, wenn die Jungs nur mit einer deiner Freundinnen reden und du, wie die kleine Schwester, abgestraft wirst, nur weil du kein Ausschnitt tragen kannst, weil es da nichts gibt! Es war an manchen Tagen mehr als frustrierend gewesen und hatte mich das eine oder andere Mal durch einen heftigen Weinanfall laufen lassen. Aber genug davon. Ich bin hier nicht in einer Modelcastingshow, wo alles ins kleinste Detail analysiert werden muss.

Zum Glück. Denn genau daher kamen doch die gesellschaftlichen Ansprüche, dass eine Frau immer schlank und rank und perfekt sein muss. Genau da kommen die Ansprüche her, dass alles immer wie angegossen sitzen und aussehen muss. Da sitzt die Quelle für die steigenden Zahlen von Magersucht. Man konnte mir nicht erklären, dass es nicht die Shows waren, wo Frauen mit Größe XS als „zu mollig“ beschrieben wurden. Getrieben von Designern wie Lagerfeld, der die Meinung vertrat, dass keiner eine Frau mit Größe 36 auf dem Laufsteg sehen wollte. Aber bitte große Brüste im Bett. Schönheitsbehandlungen gehörten hier im weiteren Umkreis von Los Angeles zum guten Ton und manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, das ich ein Idiot war, weil ich mir noch kein Botox spritzen ließ und keine Silikonkissen in Wangen und Brüsten hatte. Wenn ich morgens die mageren Gestalten durch die Straßen joggen sah, wo man sich fragte, an welchen Stellen da überhaupt Fett sein sollte, fragte ich mich, ob ich eigentlich die Gestörte war, weil ich meinen Körper nicht so weit an sein Limit brachte. Bei manchen fragte man sich, warum sie nicht bei dem leichten Wind wegflogen. Andere hingegen schienen den Gesetzen der Schwerkraft zu trotzen, da sie trotz der fünften Brustvergrößerung noch geradestehen konnten und nicht nach vorne überkippten. So unterschiedlich diese Frauen auch waren, ihr Streben nach Schönheit, war doch genau das, was sie alle verband. Der Irrglaube, dass sie perfekt sein konnten! Der Irrglaube, dass sie mit ihrem Körper alles erreichen konnten. Sie erreichten vielleicht, dass sie einen reichen Mann kennenlernten, der sie dann finanzierte, aber die Frage war ja vielmehr, wie glücklich das dann machte oder ob es nicht eigentlich nur noch mehr in den Wahn trieb, wo sie dann wie Drogenabhängige festhingen. Warum fanden manche Männer so etwas überhaupt schön? Was war an einem, mit Haut überzogenen, Halloween-Skelett schön? Was war an Brüsten toll, die die Größe von Wasserbällen hatten und damit war jeweils eine gemeint! Was gewannen sie dem ab? Oder die Schlauchbootlippen und unbeweglichen Gesichter, wie Nicole Kidman, die starr vor sich hinsahen und nicht in der Lage waren, überhaupt zu lächeln, da das ganze Gesicht mit diesem Nervengift lahmgelegt worden war. Keine Mimik, klapperdürr und große Brüste. Dazu sonnengebräunt, blond und blaue Auge, schon war die Traumfrau Hollywoods fertig. Wirklich? War diese Gesellschaft wirklich so eitel und versessen? Da wollte mich Jamie reindrängen? Wollte er mich loswerden? Umso länger ich darüber nachdachte, umso mehr graute mir vor dem Geburtstag.

Bevor ich ins Bett ging, nahm ich noch schnell eine Dusche, denn der Stress musste von meinem Körper gewaschen werden. Ich konnte zufrieden mit mir sein, denn bis auf die störende Sache mit dem Bauchfett, ließ ich mich nicht in diese Schönheitsschiene zwängen und selbst das nahm ich eher gelassen. Danach rief meine Tante an, um mir mitzuteilen, wann ich denn nun am nächsten Tag bei ihr und ihrem Mann aufschlagen sollte. Warum ich das erst jetzt erfuhr, war typisch, denn sie hatte wahrscheinlich bis heute nicht gewusst, wann genau das Catering aufgebaut war und der Garten komplett hergerichtet sein würde. Das war typisch für sie. Sie kümmerte sich um alles, bestellte alles, orderte und tat, aber wenn es um die zeitliche Planung ging, dann ging alles drunter und drüber, aber das war bei meiner Mutter ähnlich. Wahrscheinlich lag es in der Familie und ich war froh, dass ich in diesem Punkt mehr nach meinem Vater schlug, der immer alles unter Kontrolle hatte und die Zeit immer im Blick hatte. Auch meine Brüder waren so veranlagt und unsere Mutter trieb uns regelmäßig an Weihnachten in den Wahnsinn, da in der Küche nichts klappte, wie es sollte, die Dekoration immer erst am 25. Dezember fertig wurde und Geschenke zum Teil erst nach Weihnachten ankamen. Kindergeburtstage waren früher die Hölle gewesen. Es war immer drunter und drüber gegangen. Die Torte nach dem Abendessen war der Klassiker gewesen, der sich durch alle Partys gezogen hatte. Wie mein Vater es mit meiner Mutter aushielt, war an manchen Tagen mehr als fraglich und meist hing am 24. Dezember der Haussegen mehr als schief und erst nach den Feiertagen kehrte Ruhe ein. Aber das waren Dinge, an die man sich gewöhnte und die wohl in vielen Familien so vorkamen. Nicht umsonst war nach Weihnachten der Ansturm auf eine Psychotherapie am größten. Nach dem Telefonat kontrollierte ich schnell meine Mails und beantwortete noch schnell die meines Bruders, der mit seiner Familie in Hamburg, Deutschland, lebte. Er arbeitete bei einem Flugzeughersteller und war fast dauerhaft im Stress. Irgendwas war immer. Irgendeine Störung gab es immer und ständig berichtete er von Zwischenfällen, die sich an Bord irgendeines Flugzeuges ereigneten. Manchmal fragte ich mich, wie er seelenruhig in einen Flieger steigen konnte, denn ich drehte schon bei der kleinsten Turbulenz durch. Auch mein zweitältester Bruder hatte mir geschrieben, der lebte momentan in Peking und leitete die Außenstelle einer Elektronikfirma. Was genau er machte, wusste ich nun wirklich nicht, dafür war mein Wissen auf dem Gebiet zu klein. Manchmal fragte ich mich, was ich falsch gemacht hatte, dass ich noch nicht auf einem anderen Kontinent lebte. Aber auf der anderen Seite war ich ganz glücklich hier in den USA und sah keinen Grund darin, umzuziehen oder das Land zu verlassen.

Summend stand ich im Schlafzimmer und überlegte, ob ich noch eine DVD zur Entspannung und zum Abschalten nach diesem Tag sehen wollte. Manchmal war ein Film die beste Art, einzuschlafen. Vorher allerdings sah ich mir die Nachrichten an. Ohne die wäre ich in meinem Job aufgeschmissen. Aktuelle Entwicklungen in der Politik und der Gesellschaft waren eine wichtige Grundlage für meinen Job. Auch regelmäßig die Werbung von unseren Konkurrenten zu sehen, gehörte dazu. Es war einfach zu wichtig, dass am Ende etwas Originelles dabei rauskam, was es nicht schon gab. Sich abgrenzen und dabei trotzdem mit dem Schwarm schwimmen. Ich schaltete durch die Kanäle, auf der Suche nach einem gescheiten Nachrichtenprogramm, denn nicht jedes Format war wirklich gut. Für kleinere Neuigkeiten aus der Region empfahlen sich natürlich die kleineren Sender, aber für internationale News musste man auf die größeren Sender ausweichen oder gar in die ausländischen Programme schalten. Es war meine abendliche Routine und eigentlich ist sie nicht erwähnenswert. Ich entschied mich, statt für eine DVD, für eine Krimisendung. Davon gab es in den USA mehr, als es Einwohner gab, zumindest gefühlt. Wenn es tatsächlich so viele Tote in den USA gäbe und diese Anzahl an Mördern, dann wäre unser Land schon längst ausgestorben. Jeden Tag wurden in New York garantiert 100 Menschen ermordet. Das würde die tatsächliche Anzahl der landesweiten Morde übersteigen und war damit mehr als unrealistisch. Aber manche Serien waren ganz nett anzuschauen und dabei musste es nicht gerade hochtrabende Dialoge oder wilde Schießereien geben. Ich ließ mich vom Fernseher berieseln und nahm nicht mal die Hälfte der Sendung wirklich war. Es war einfach nur eine Geräuschkulisse, die mir das Gefühl gab, dass ich nicht alleine war. Es half gegen diese drückende Stille, die manchmal herrschte, wenn man alleine lebte und keine Haustiere oder Nachbarn hatte. Vielleicht sollte ich mir eine Katze zulegen, wenn ich in zwei Jahren noch Single war. Oder mir gleich die Kugel geben. Ich schaltete um und fand eine Wiederholung eines Football Spieles aus der letzten Saison. Football war nun einmal mein Sport und so sah ich mir in Ruhe das dritte Quarter an. Das ganze Spiel würde ich nicht schaffen, denn die angesetzte Zeit, die ein Spiel dauerte, wurde meist dadurch verlängert, dass die Uhr angehalten wurde und so ein Spiel im Schnitt drei Stunden ging. Drei Stunden Sport, mit gefühlten 10 Stunden Werbung. Manchmal war es schon nervig, wenn diese Werbesendungen durch so was wie Sportereignisse unterbrochen wurden! Was Unternehmen zu zahlen bereit waren, nur um 20 Sekunden ihr Produkt bewerben zu können, erschreckte mich manchmal. Alleine die Preise, die beim Superbowl aufgerufen wurden, waren Zahlen, die mich schwindelig werden ließen. Es war nicht normal. Das Geld könnte man eigentlich für andere Dinger besser ausgeben. Aber genug davon. Ich dachte manchmal einfach zu viel über diese Dinge nach und verlor mich dann in meiner Gedankenwelt, wo alles analysiert und erklärt und durchdacht werden musste. Selbst jetzt, wo ich mich doch nur berieseln lassen wollte, schaltete mein Gehirn nicht ab. Wahrscheinlich war das auch das Problem, warum man nach dem Fernsehen so aufgekratzt war. Und wieder. Eine Grübelei, die in die nächste führte. Ein Ausschalter am Gehirn wäre doch ganz praktisch, nicht wahr? Ich nahm mit vor, jetzt zu schlafen und schaltete die Flimmerkiste aus, bevor ich anfing über Hungersnöte und den Weltfrieden nachzudenken, denn damit würde ich mich garantiert die komplette Nacht wachhalten!

Ohne mir große Gedanken über den nächsten Tag zu machen, schlief ich ein. Es war ein traumloser Schlaf. Nichts wies darauf hin, dass etwas Merkwürdiges oder Ereignisreiches passieren würde. Manchmal hatte man ja diese verwirrenden Träume, wo man sich am Ende nicht sicher sein konnte, ob es nicht doch eine Vorahnung war oder eine Vorwarnung. Doch es trat nichts in dieser Richtung ein und so war ich mir sicher, dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen musste. Auch deutete nichts darauf hin, dass sich mein Leben nach dem Abend verändern würde. Nein. Es gab kein Anzeichen darauf. Alles war wie immer. Alles. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass es wohl besser gewesen wäre, Jamie bei seinem Vortrag zuzuhören. Ich konnte nicht ahnen, dass er mit manchen Punkten und Theorien richtig gelegen hatte. Ich konnte nicht ahnen, dass er recht haben sollte. Ich war nichts ahnend und naiv an die Sache rangegangen und das sollte sich schon bald an mir rächen. Aber wie sagte man so schön? Hinterher ist man immer schlauer!


	4. It Doesn't Matter

Samstagmorgen und mein Wecker klingelte um acht. Das war jetzt nicht gerade ein Samstag, wie ich ihn mir vorstelle. In meiner Vorstellung, lag ich bis um elf im Bett, stand dann langsam auf, lies die Jogginghose den ganzen Tag an, frühstückte entspannt bis um eins und las dann entspannt bis abends mein Buch auf dem Balkon. Oder ich verließ das Bett gar nicht und las hier mein Buch. Manchmal fuhr ich auch an den Strand. Aber meist war alles entspannt. Ich hatte in der Woche meist schon gut zu tun und manchmal musste ich Arbeit mit nach Hause nehmen, dann musste ich auch samstags früh aufstehen. Allerdings versuchte ich das zu vermeiden und es kam nur sehr selten vor. Dafür machte ich in der Woche genügend Überstunden. Nicht, dass man jetzt denkt, ich würde meckern. Ich liebte meinen Job und machte ihn gerne. Momentan stellte ich ihn auch an die erste Stelle, denn ich war neu in meiner Position. Mein Job sicherte meine Zukunft und meine, hoffentlich existierende, Rente. Ich hatte keine Lust irgendwann am Schreibtisch zu sterben, ohne davor wenigstens meinen wohlverdienten Ruhestand genossen zu haben. Schließlich rackerte ich doch auch dafür und hatte schon ein Konto angelegt, mit dem ich dann mein Leben genießen konnte. Mit Reisen und all den Dingen, auf die ich jetzt verzichtete. Doch dieser Samstag war weder mit Entspannung noch mit Arbeit voll. Ich setzte mich auf und strich mir einmal durch die Haare, während ich kräftig gähnte. Mein Fantasiezeitplan geriet in einen absoluten Widerstand mit der Realität. Da ich schon um elf mit Theo rechnete, vorher die Wäsche waschen und das Apartment putzen musste, blieb nicht mal viel Zeit zum wach werden. Naja, man kann ja nicht immer nur träumen. Ich rieb mir den Schlaf aus den Augen und schlug die Bettdecke zurück. Die Morgenluft war frisch an meinen Beinen und ich sah zu, dass ich ins Bad kam. Selbst im sonnigen Kalifornien war die Morgenluft frisch. Nach der schnellen Dusche stopfte ich die schmutzige Wäsche in Waschmaschine und machte eine Tasche mit den Sachen fertig, die in die Reinigung mussten. Meine Kostüme schmiss ich bestimmt nicht in die Maschine! Meine Mutter hatte mich immer davor gewarnt, denn schließlich musste dieser Stoff anders gereinigt werden, als der eher robuste Jeansstoff. In der Küche machte ich mir schnell eine Schale Müsli fertig, die ich mit einer Tasse Kaffee runterspülte und dann räumte ich auf. Gut, viel zum Aufräumen gab es nicht, das war in meiner Studienzeit schlimmer gewesen. Da waren Bücher, halb fertige Hausarbeiten, Ordner und Collegeblöcke überall auf dem Fußboden in meinem kleinen WG-Zimmer verstreut gewesen und man musste aufpassen, wo man hintrat, wenn man die Hausarbeit ohne Fußspuren abgeben wollte. In meiner großen Wohnung achtete ich eher penibel darauf, dass alles an seinem angestammten Platz war und nichts herumflog. Ich mochte es nicht, wenn es unordentlich aussah. Darin konnte ich mich nicht wirklich entspannen und erholen. Wie ich das im Studium geschafft hatte, wusste ich bis heute nicht. Ich war gerade dabei den Staubsauger an seinen vorbestimmten Platz zu quetschen, als es auch schon an der Tür klopfte. Ich warf einen Blick auf die Uhr in der Küche und stellte fest, dass Theo zehn Minuten zu früh war. Also war es nicht mein Zeitplan, der hier falsch war. Das beruhigte mich doch, denn ich hatte schon die Befürchtung, dass ich wie meine Mutter und Tante wurde.

Ich öffnete die Tür und der Blick, mit dem mich Theo ansah, verhieß nichts Gutes! Sein Blick sagte mir, dass heute einiges anstehen würde und dass er mit meiner Erscheinung nicht zufrieden war. Vielleicht störten ihn die Jogginghose und das einfache Top. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie du aussiehst Aschenputtel?“, fragte er mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Verwirrt sah ich in den Spiegel neben dem Schrank und mir wurde klar, was er meinte. Meine Haare hatten sich aus dem Dutt gelöst und hingen überall herum und standen in sämtliche Richtungen ab. Mein Gesicht war leicht gerötet von der Anstrengung und glänzte. Alles in allem passte der Name Aschenputtel ziemlich gut. Ich gab zu, dass es nicht nur das Outfit war, das störte. Aber ich wollte auch nicht aussehen, wie frisch vom Catwalk. Ich war hier zu Hause und da durfte ich mich wohlfühlen. Aber Theo vertrat die gleiche Ansicht wie Jamie. Am besten sah man aus, wenn man frisch aus dem Ei gepellt war. Natürlich sah Theo aus wie immer. Die rotblonden Haare waren akkurat gekämmt und mit Gel an Ort und Stelle gebracht. Die Seiten ordentlich rasiert und auch sein Gesicht zeigte kein einziges, vergessenes Barthaar. Dazu trug er schwarze Jeans und ein weißes Hemd. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er mehr Modeverständnis hatte, als ich. „Wie soll ich nur daraus etwas Vorzeigbares machen?“, kam es theatralisch von ihm, als er mich in Richtung Schlafzimmer schleifte. Hier würde mir wohl in den kommenden Minuten ein Vortrag über angemessene Kleidung gehalten werden und ich wäre danach wohl die perfekte Frau für Prinz Harry von England. Zumindest würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn es so weit käme. Theo wusste ziemlich genau, worauf es ankam und pflegte selbst einen äußerst modischen Stil. Ziemlich einfach, denn meist trug er Anzug, aber er wusste, in welchem Maße er Hose, Hemd und Sakko zu kombinieren hatte. Modische Fehltritte unterliefen ihm garantiert nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte er gestern noch Modemagazine gewälzt. „Na komm! So schlimm ist es auch nicht!“, verteidigte ich mich und spritzte mir im Badezimmer eine Pfütze kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. So konnte ich mich etwas abkühlen und die Anstrengung und Röte würden weichen. Theo durchkramte bereits meinen Kleiderschrank, den man vom Badezimmer aus betreten konnte. Ja ganz richtig! Ich hatte einen begehbaren Kleiderschrank und der war mein ganzer Stolz. Ich weiß, das klingt sehr materiell gedacht, aber ich fand es klasse! Morgens im Bademantel im Kleiderschrank zu stehen hatte manchmal ein bisschen was von Carrie Bradshaw aus „Sex And The City“. Theo wühlte allerdings darin herum, wie ein Wildschwein und machte nach gewissen Abständen missbilligende Laute. Anscheinend war er mit dem, was ich zu bieten hatte, nicht zufrieden. Normalerweise hätte mich das nicht sonderlich interessiert, aber heute hatte es ja angeblich einen Grund. „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen? Nach was suchst du denn?“, fragte ich ihn und trat ebenfalls in den Raum. „Du kannst dich ins Schlafzimmer setzten und artig warten! Ich muss erst einmal sehen, was du hier hast, bevor ich nach etwas suchen kann! Auch wenn die Auswahl momentan noch nicht überzeugt hat!“ Na klasse! Meine „Auswahl“ überzeugte nicht! Dann bekam ich heute wohl kein Foto von Theo! Ich verdrehte die Augen, ging in die Küche und schenkte mir ein Glas Wasser ein und trank etwas. Es hatte keinen Sinn zu diskutieren. Auch wenn er nicht Jamie war, so war ich davon überzeugt, dass er seine Order bekommen hatte und jetzt danach handelte. Mit meinem Buch setzte ich mich ins Wohnzimmer und versuchte so, die Zeit rumzukriegen. Es interessierte mich nicht wirklich, was Theo gerade machte. Er würde schon irgendwas zusammenstellen, doch ob ich es am Ende tragen würde, das war eine ganz andere Frage. Noch immer war ich von dem ganz Brimborium, das um diesen Geburtstag veranstaltet wurde, nicht überzeugt. Es nervte mich nur und so konnte ich im Ansatz den entspannten Samstagsteil erledigen.

Nach dreißig Minuten, einigen Flüchen und Gepolter, kam Theo mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen zurück. „So, ich hab es!“, kündigte er an und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor das Sofa. Ich sah von meinem Buch auf und in sein zufriedenes Gesicht. „Ich musste mich erst etwas zu Recht finden, in deiner Ordnung, aber dann ging es.“ Jetzt wurde ich nervös. Zugegeben in dem Moment musste ich annehmen, dass er meinen kompletten Schrank umgeräumt hatte und das wäre nun wirklich ein Albtraum gewesen, da jedes Mädchen so seine eigenen Ideen hatte, wie es im Inneren auszusehen hatte und wie alles sortiert war. Meistens geschah dies nicht einfach willkürlich. Als ich den Schrank betrat, musste ich feststellen, dass mir das erspart worden war. Das wäre nun auch die Krönung gewesen, wenn ich meinen Kleiderschrank wieder in seinen Ursprungszustand hätte bringen müssen. An einem Haken an der Tür hing das Outfit, das ich anziehen sollte. Innerlich breitete sich ein breites Lächeln aus. Das war auch das, was ich mir gedacht hatte, aber um Theo nicht zu enttäuschen, tat ich so, als wäre es DIE Idee gewesen. Natürlich hatte ich mir auch im Vorwege ein wenig Gedanken gemacht. Allerdings hatte ich nicht im Ansatz so viele Punkte auf der Liste gehabt, die ich beachten musste, wie Theo jetzt. Er hatte ein beigefarbenes Sommerkleid mit feinem Blumenprint rausgesucht. Also jetzt keine riesigen knallroten und pinken Blüten, sondern eher schlicht. Der helle Beigeton ging nicht unter den Blumen unter und die Taille wurde durch einen dünnen rosa Gürtel betont. Dazu hatte er eine helle Strickjacke rausgelegt, falls es am Abend frisch werden sollte. Dazu kamen eine helle Clutch und helle Sandaletten. Ich lächelte ihn an: „Danke Theo. Das sieht wirklich klasse aus!“ Er nickte ebenfalls. „Ich weiß. Ich finde es hat eine gute Länge. Es ist zwar kurz und geht nicht bis ans Knie, aber es ist nicht zu kurz, um billig zu wirken. Dadurch betont es schön deine Beine und lässt dich länger wirken. Auch wenn du es nicht gerne hörst, du bist ja nun doch eher klein“, fing er an, seine Auswahl zu erklären. Wie gesagt, er achtete auf mehr, als ich. Mir hatte es schlicht gefallen. Die Anmerkung über meine Größe ignorierte ich gekonnt. Ich wusste darüber mehr als gut Bescheid. Ich nickte ihm zu und er fuhr fort: „Außerdem betont das Kleid die Taille und das kannst du dir durchaus leisten. Der Rock ist ja nicht zu eng, also ist das alles schon in Ordnung. Ich würde dir trotzdem empfehlen einen Push-up zu tragen. Das lässt dich noch etwas weiblicher wirken.“ Weiblicher wirken? Also das hatte ich mir auch noch nicht anhören müssen, dass ich nicht weiblich aussah! Warum musste man, zur Hölle, immer große Brüste haben? Das verstand ich nicht und ich wollte es auch nicht verstehen. Jeder Mensch war anders und auf seine Weise schön und da brauchte man nicht eine üppige Oberweite für. Wer auch immer für diesen gesellschaftlichen Zwang verantwortlich war, konnte mich mal. Ich war der festen Überzeugung, dass es nicht zwingen erforderlich war, aber wen interessierte das schon? „Naja, das Muster ist sommerlich, aber nicht aufdringlich. Schlicht, aber nicht zu schlicht. Es ist genau dazwischen. Du wirkst daran nicht blass und nicht zu braun. Außerdem beißt es sich nicht mit deinen Haaren. Das ist wirklich ein Problem gewesen!“ Jetzt waren meine Haare also auch ein Problem? Mein Gott, wenn das so weiter ging, hatte ich Depressionen! „Versteh das nicht falsch!“, merkte Theo an, als er meinen Blick bemerkte und sofort richtig interpretierte. „Deine Haare sind klasse, aber der Ton ist einfach ungewöhnlich. Aber das Kleid betont ihn schön. Dadurch kommt er noch mehr zur Geltung und ich glaube das ist es, worauf es ankommt.“ Wie süß Theo versuchte sich zu retten. „Alles ist gut Theo. Ich weiß, wie du es meintest“, beruhigte ich ihn und er senkte seine Arme, die er abwehrend gehoben hatte. „Dann ist gut. Also kannst du dich damit anfreunden?“, fragte er zögerlich. „Wie ich eben schon gesagt habe, es ist toll!“ Grinsend klatschte er in die Hände und strich sich den imaginären Schweiß von der Stirn. „Ich denke, Jamie wird auch nichts dagegen einwenden.“

„Hast du Hunger, bevor du zu Jamie fährst? Dann mach ich noch schnell einen Salat fertig! Ich wollte noch was essen, bevor ich nachher zu meiner Tante fahre. Wer weiß, ob sie daran gedacht hat, dass ich kein Fleisch esse. Letztes Mal durfte ich auch hungern“, fragte ich ihn, als wir in die Küche gingen und ich mich an die Theke lehnte. Eigentlich war es gar nicht anstrengend gewesen. Trotzdem war es zu viel Aufwand für einen Geburtstag. Es war ein riesiger Aufwand, wofür genau? Für Eventualitäten und damit gab ich mich eigentlich nicht ab. Daran hatte ich kein Interesse. Ich wollte mich nicht für irgendwas aufbrezeln und fertigmachen, was am Ende nicht passierte. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich eine bedeutende Persönlichkeit treffen würde, hielt ich weiterhin für schwindend gering. Es würde nicht passieren. Schlicht und einfach. Besonders Depeche Mode würden sich nicht auf so einer Party rumschlagen. Schließlich hatte Jamie selbst gesagt, dass sie ihr Privatleben eher normal hielten und da passten meine Tante und ihr Glamourleben nicht hinein. Es war ein zu starker Kontrast. "Och, wenn du schon so fragst. Gerne!", antwortete Jamie und setzte sich auf einen der Küchenstühle an dem großen Esstisch. Während ich den Salat zubereitete, plapperte er von der Party und wer alles kommen würde. Zugegeben, die Namen sagten mir alle nichts. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich die meisten schon auf den Partys von Jamie getroffen, aber wie bereits erwähnt, war mein Namensgedächtnis nicht gerade das Beste. Vielleicht sollte ich das Mal bei Gelegenheit überprüfen lassen. Einen wirklichen Grund für meine „Namensamnesie“ kannte ich nicht. Es gab bestimmt Möglichkeiten, wie man sich Namen und Gesichter besser merken konnte und ich nicht jedes Mal wie ein Idiot dastehen musste und nicht wusste, ob ich Menschen schon getroffen hatte oder nicht. Außerdem war es mehr als nur peinlich manchmal. Im Privatleben war es nicht so dramatisch, aber im beruflichen Kontext konnte es schnell zu Unannehmlichkeiten führen. Es kam einfach nicht gut, wenn man die Vertreter einer Firma nicht erkannte. Nein, das galt dann eher als unprofessionell und das wollte ich mir nicht nachsagen lassen, denn ich war, meiner Meinung nach, alles andere als unprofessionell. Ich nickte artig bei allem, was Theo sagte, schnippelte dabei weiter und machte an den mir wichtigen Stellen zustimmende Laute. Ich wusste nicht, wer Lisa war und auch nicht, mit wem sie zusammen war. Deswegen fand ich es nicht wirklich spannend, dass sie nun schwanger war. Ehrlich gesagt war besonders das Thema Kinder eher unbeliebt bei mir. Ich hatte mir noch keinen großen Freundeskreis hier aufgebaut, bewegte mich überwiegend in dem Kreis von Jamie und Theo oder war bei meiner Tante eingeladen. Aber ansonsten bestimmte die Arbeit mein Leben und damit war ich momentan mehr als zufrieden. Ich war jetzt ein Jahr in meiner Stellung und kämpfte immer noch mit den Vorbehalten, die mir von den männlichen Kollegen entgegen gebracht wurden. Frauen in gehobenen Positionen waren in der Forschungsbranche nicht gerade üblich und wurden mit kritischen Augen beobachtet. Wenn ich irgendwann akzeptiert werden wollte, musste ich mich auch jetzt noch reinhängen, ansonsten war ich schnell weg vom Fenster. Es war selbst jetzt nicht einfach. Wieder so eine Sache, die von der Gesellschaft beeinflusst wurde. Freundschaften, Partnerschaften oder Kinder passten da nicht. Sie nahmen viel Zeit in Anspruch und konnten schnell zum Karrierekiller werden und ich hatte zu viel in mein Studium investiert und einiges aufgeben müssen, um jetzt hier zu sein. Das wollte ich mir nicht einfach so kaputt machen lassen. Dazu war ich einfach nicht bereit. Ich war noch jung, da konnte das ruhig noch warten. Ich war ehrlich, wenn es darum ging. Wenn ich fest im Team war und von den Kollegen wirklich respektiert wurde, dann konnte ich darüber nachdenken. Dann konnte ich auch mehr machen und mir garantiert auch einige Überstunden sparen. Mittlerweile kam ich auch nur noch eine halbe Stunde früher und nicht mehr eine ganze Stunde. Das hatte sich also schon gebessert und ich war optimistisch, dass ich bald auch noch kürzer arbeiten konnte. Früher habe ich die Frauen nie verstanden, wenn sie die Karriere vor ihren Familienwunsch gestellt haben. Mittlerweile konnte ich das verstehen, jetzt wo ich selbst in dieser Situation war. Mittlerweile verstand ich diese Einstellung, dass die Karriere im ersten Moment wichtiger war. Was konnte man sich denn auch für ein Leben leisten, wenn man jeden Monat um die Wohnung bangen musste? Abgesehen von der Sache mit den Kindern, aber daran wollte ich in dem Moment nicht denken.

Als Theo gegangen war, musste ich mich auch schon fertigmachen. Nachdenklich stand ich da und überlegte, was ich mit den Haaren machen sollte. Einfach offen, einen lockeren Zopf oder etwas Aufwendigeres? Na toll, jetzt fing ich ja schon an, wie die beiden Jungs. Es war immer noch der Geburtstag meines Onkels, kein Schönheitswettbewerb und kein Speeddating! Ich wollte nun wirklich nicht vollkommen aufgedonnert wirken. Das überließ ich mit Freuden den Damen und Bewohnern von Hollywood und Beverley Hills. Ich war nicht so. Ich war eher der Fan davon, natürlich zu wirken und dazu gehörte auch eine Frisur, die nicht frisiert wirkte. Okay, jetzt machte ich mir tatsächlich die gleichen Gedanken, wie Jamie und Theo. „Es ist nur ein Geburtstag, Sophia!“, rief ich mir in Erinnerung. „Es ist dein Onkel, den musst du nicht mit deinem Aussehen beeindrucken. Schließlich ist er verheiratet!“ Außerdem konnte ich sicher sein, dass die meisten Männer dort in seinem Alter waren und damit gut 30 Jahre älter als ich und das war nicht ganz die Altersstufe, mit der ich eine Beziehung wollte. Ich blieb da dann doch eher in meiner Altersklasse. Zumindest war das mein Plan. Ich stand im Bad vorm Spiegel und drehte mich von links nach rechts. Aber meine Haare wirkten wie eine Löwenmähne. Buschig und zerzaust. Verzweifelt versuchte ich sie zu bändigen, aber es hatte eher den gegenteiligen Effekt. Jetzt standen sie an einigen Stellen von meinem Kopf ab. Also nicht offen lassen. Das wäre damit schon mal geklärt. Schnell flocht ich meine Haare zu einem lockeren Zopf und hoffte, dass es den Abend überstehen würde. Wie ein zerrupftes Huhn wollte ich nun nicht durch die Gegend laufen. Ich meine, einen gewissen Anspruch an mich hatte ich dann doch schon. Einen gewissen Anspruch sollte doch wohl jeder an sich haben, nicht wahr? Ganz egal war mir das heute ja dann doch nicht. Familie blieb Familie und Blut ist bekanntermaßen ja dicker als Wasser, und da er der Mann meiner Tante war und ich die Einzige aus der Familie war, die kam, sollte ich nun nicht aussehen, wie der letzte Hinterwäldler. Nun kam der einfachere Teil. Das Make-up war eine meiner besseren Übungen. Schließlich schminkte ich mich jeden Tag und ich legte jetzt kaum ein anderes Make-up auf, als sonst. Nur der Lidschatten wurde etwas kräftiger aufgetragen. Nichts anderes, alles so wie immer. Nicht übertreiben. Eigentlich war ich recht zufrieden mit meinem Aussehen. Ich zupfte noch etwas an meinem Zopf herum, obwohl ich wusste, dass ich es bestimmt bereuen würde, und fixierte ihn mit etwas Haarspray. So konnte ich doch gut gehen. Nicht zu viel, nicht zu wenig. Aber es war ja nicht so, dass ich jemanden kennenlernen wollte oder würde. Da waren keine geeigneten Menschen. Nur die, die mit Jachten und Häusern und Autos angaben. Die es gewohnt waren, dass Leute sie nach ihrem Bankkonto und nicht nach ihrer Persönlichkeit beurteilten. Dazu gehörte ich nicht. Auch wenn ich selber auf mein Geld achtete, suchte ich mir meine Freunde nicht danach aus. Wenn das so wäre und es mir wichtig war, dass jeder in einem Haus mit goldener Kloschüssel lebte, dann wäre ich mit Jamie und Theo nicht befreundet, denn so dick war der Verdienst, den der Club abwarf nicht. Jamie zahlte faire Löhne und dementsprechend fiel nicht so viel ab, dass er sich eine Villa leisten könnte. Trotzdem war er mein bester Freund und mein Vertrauter in allen Lebenslagen. Ohne ihn wäre mein Leben hier nur halb so spannend, wenn nicht sogar sterbenslangweilig. Auch wenn er mich regelmäßig zu seinen Partys prügeln musste, wir hatten unseren Spaß! Essen gehen oder ein Ausflug in Richtung San Francisco war immer mal drin. Einmal waren wir sogar nach Las Vegas geflogen, um in den großen Kasinos unser Geld zu verspielen. Ja, mit Jamie erlebte man die Art Spontanität und Freude, die man brauchte. Er konnte den Alltag in einer angenehmen Weise durchrütteln.

Mit dem Wagen fuhr ich zum Haus, besser gesagt der Villa, meiner Tante. Sie lebte in Montecito. Er war einer der teuersten Stadtteile der USA und wurde vom Forbes Magazine auf Platz 19 von „Americas Most Expensive Zip Codes“ geführt (Forbes, 2012). Alleine diese Tatsache ließ mich Respekt vor dem Leben meines Onkels und dem meiner Tante haben. Denn beide mussten unglaublich hart dafür arbeiten, um sich jetzt dieses Haus leisten zu können und beide haben auf viel dabei verzichten müssen. Meine Tante sagte regelmäßig, dass sie zu wenig von der Kindheit meiner Kusine mitbekommen hatte und so wie ich Susy kannte, war sie bestimmt nicht heute da, sondern tingelte durch die Weltgeschichte. Auch sie hatte einen guten Job bekommen und hatte wie ich eine gute Universität besucht. Doch auch sie hatte es ins Ausland geschlagen und so lebte sie meist nicht länger als zwei Jahre in einer Stadt und lies sich nur selten in den Staaten und bei ihren Eltern blicken. Wir hatten uns früher gut verstanden, wenn ich in den Ferien zu Besuch gekommen war, auch wenn sie zwei Jahre älter war als ich. Momentan arbeitete sie in Paris und vorher hatte sie in London gelebt. Ihr Mann war zehn Jahre älter als sie und Diplomat und wurde somit regelmäßig in ein anderes Land versetzt. Berlin, Tokio oder Sydney, es gab kaum eine Stadt, die sie noch nicht gesehen und bewohnt hatte. Dabei arbeitete sie in verschiedenen Firmen und stockte so das Konto der Familie zusätzlich auf. Ihre beiden Söhne spielten Tennis und Golf, spielten Violine und Klavier und waren extrem gut gebildet. Wie es dabei um ihre Kindheit aussah, lasse ich an dieser Stelle wertlos. Ich mischte mich nicht in ihre Erziehung ein, da mussten alle Eltern ihren eigenen Weg finden. Auch meine Kindheit war voll gewesen mit Sport und Musikunterricht, also war es mir nicht fremd. Auch wenn ich heute nicht mehr Querflöte spielen konnte und auch mit dem Spagat so meine Schwierigkeiten hatte, so hatte es den größten Teil meiner Kindheit ausgefüllt und eigentlich hatte es mir immer Spaß gemacht. Auch meine Brüder hatten Instrumente gelernt. John, der Älteste, hatte Klavierunterricht bekommen und spielte bis heute sehr gut. Nicholas hatte Cello gelernt, es allerdings schon mit 17 gelassen. Es war ihm irgendwann zu öde geworden und er hatte es einige Zeit mit Gitarre probiert. Heute standen noch drei verschieden in seiner Wohnung und manchmal zupfte er daran herum. Ich fuhr den Highway 101 entlang und ärgerte mich, dass er hier nicht an der Küste, sondern durch die Stadt führte. Natürlich war es logistisch klüger, aber Kalifornien hatte eine wunderschöne Küste, deren Anblick einem schnell den Atem verschlug. Besonders jetzt, im abendlichen Licht der Sonne, war es ein traumhafter Anblick. Doch so musste ich darauf verzichten und war schon bald bei der Ausfahrt 93 angekommen. Schon als ich den Highway verließ, fühlte ich mich schäbig und das eigentlich ohne Grund, denn Theo hatte mich ganz gut eingekleidet. Allerdings fiel ich mit meinem Golf inmitten der dicken Autos doch auf. Allerdings kannte ich mit Autos auch nicht wirklich aus und ich lag bestimmt falsch. Die meisten Autos hier kosteten wahrscheinlich so viel wie Drei meines Autos. Mindestens. Hier war alles der Superlative. Häuser, Autos, Pools. Nichts war gewöhnlich, kein 08/15. Nein. Wer hier lebte, hatte nie „normal“ gekannt oder schon lange hinter sich gelassen. Ich fuhr nur ein kurzes Stück durch die Gegend und bekam kaum eines der Häuser oder eines der Dächer zu Gesicht. Sie blieben verborgen hinter hohen Hecken und Mauern, hinter Bäumen und Sträuchern, die mit viel Wasser versorgt werden wollte. Meist deuteten nur schmiedeeiserne Tore und Pforten auf Einfahrten und Grundstücke hin. Manchmal auch nur ein Wechsel der Mauerstruktur oder -farbe. Dahinter verbargen sich Swimmingpools, riesige Gartenanlagen und private Tennisplätze, in Schuss gehalten von Personal. Hier machte keiner mehr den Finger krumm. Putzhilfen, Haushälterinnen, Gärtner und Personal Trainer. Reich, reicher, Montecito. Wer hier lebte, der hatte es geschafft. Meine Familie wäre zufrieden, wenn ich eine dieser Hütten hier, mein Eigen nennen könnte. Das wäre ein Standard, den sie als gut ansehen würden. Es war der Ort, an den Jamie mich bringen wollte. Der Ort, den er als angemessen für mich empfand. Doch ich war mir nicht so sicher. Passte ich überhaupt hierher? Auch wenn ich selbst einen gewissen Luxus erlebt hatte, es war nicht der gewesen, der hier herrschte. Eine gewisse Ehrfurcht hatte ich schon vor dieser Gegend, denn sie zeigte klar, wo die Reichen und Mächtigen wohnten. Neben diesen Menschen war ich arm wie eine Kirchenmaus. Mein Job war verhältnismäßig gering und bedeutungslos, nichts im Vergleich zu den Menschen, die hier lebten. In der Picacho Lane, ziemlich am Anfang, war die Einfahrt zur Villa. Na dann mal los!


	5. My Secret Garden

Schon als ich das erste Mal hier gewesen war, hatte mich alleine die Auffahrt beeindruckt. Allerdings wäre ich beinahe an dem Haus vorbeigefahren. Das Tor und die Einfahrt waren zwar gut ersichtlich, allerdings wirkte beides im ersten Moment nicht, als würden sie zu einem „normalen“ Wohnhaus gehören. Wenn man nicht aufpasste, war man schneller vorbei gefahren, als man gucken konnte. Es war mir schon drei Mal passiert und es fiel mehr erst auf, als ich fast 30 Hausnummern weiter war. Nur ein kleiner Stein mit der Nummer darauf verriet einem, das man angekommen war. Besonders im Dunkeln war es schwierig zu finden. Da fühlte man sich meist etwas verloren. Insgesamt zog sich die Auffahrt über 150 Meter und war links und rechts dicht bewachsen. Sträucher, Palmen und einige Laubbäume spendeten im Sommer genügend Schatten und gaben einem das Gefühl mitten durch einen Urwald zu fahren. Der sanfte Kies, der unter den Reifen knirschte, gab da sein Übriges. Hier war man nicht mitten in einer Wohngegend, sondern mitten im irgendwo. Zumindest gefühlt. Die Mauer, die das Grundstück begrenzte, war nicht zusehen, dabei war sie nur einen Meter neben die Auffahrt gebaut und schlängelte sich hier zwischen zwei der Nachbargrundstücke entlang. Die gesamte Breite der Auffahrt schätze ich auf etwa sechs Meter. Breiter war sie nicht. Die Villa war von hier noch nicht zu sehen und das, obwohl die Auffahrt fast schnurgerade war, erst am Ende machte sie einen kleinen Bogen, wodurch die Sicht durch das üppige Grün beschränkt wurde. Auch der Platz vor dem Haus kam erst kurz vorher in Sicht. Manchmal hatte man das Gefühl sich Verfahren zu haben, bis endlich die Villa und die Garagen in Sicht kamen. Wenn das Eingangstor und die Hausnummer nicht wären, dann würde man nicht auf die Idee kommen, dass hier ein Haus stehen würde. Doch das war alles Plan. Denn alleine Auffahrt zeigte, wie es finanziell, um die hier lebende Familie, gestellt war. Am Ende der großen Auffahrten lag meist auch ein sehr großes Haus. Außerdem machte eine lange Auffahrt auch großen Eindruck und das war es ja, um was es meist ging. Eindruck und Größe. Auffallen und im Gedächtnis bleiben. Ich fuhr zwischen den Bäumen hervor und auf den Vorplatz, von dem auch die Garage, die nicht ins Haus integriert war, abging. Wie die meisten Häuser hier war auch diese Villa im spanischen Stil gebaut und fügte sich so perfekt in das Bild ein. Sie hatte zwei Stockwerke, war hell verputzt und hatte ein rotes Dach. Die Villa wirkte auch von hier riesig. Ein Weg aus großen Steinplatten führte zum Haupteingang und weiter zur Garage, ein kleiner Weg direkt in den Garten. An der Seite des Vorplatzes stand ein Geräteschuppen, der schon fast so groß war, wie ein kleines Haus. Ja, es war nicht klein und nicht bescheiden. Hier wurde gezeigt, was man hatte. Einige Wagen standen schon vor dem Haus und ich stellte meinen silbernen neben einem sehr teuren, schwarzen Plymouth ab. Auch hier standen die großen Autos. Vom Garten hörte ich bereits einige Stimmen. Zögernd stieg ich aus. Vor diesem Haus kam ich mir mickrig vor. Eigentlich verwunderlich war ich doch in einer Villa aus der Kolonialzeit groß geworden und die war kaum kleiner gewesen und durch die dunklen Backsteine und das dunkle Dach weitaus respekteinflößender. Aus dem Kofferraum holte ich das Geschenk, das ich besorgt hatte und überlegte, ob ich direkt in den Garten gehen sollte. Allerdings war die kleine Pforte geschlossen und auch die Beleuchtung zum Pool noch aus, was wohl indirekt meinte, dass dort niemand lang sollte. Also machte ich mich auf den Weg zur eigentlichen Haustür, vorbei an einer gepflegten, satten Grünfläche. Die Wasserrechnung meiner Taten wollte ich nicht haben, denn ich war mir sicher, dass sie dafür ordentlich bezahlen mussten. Wasser wurde, besonders hier im Süden von Kalifornien teurer und langsam wurde es knapp. Eine Dürre suchte die Staaten im Süden der USA heim und langsam, begann sich auch die Regierung einzumischen. Bald würde wohl auch der Wasserverbrauch gedeckelt werden und das machte mir Sorgen. Allerdings bezweifelte ich, dass diese Gegend hier besonders davon getroffen wurde, schließlich lebte Kalifornien von seinen reichen Einwohnern. An der großen, dunkelbraunen Haustür angekommen, klingelte ich.

Erst hörte ich das Läuten der Glocke und dann erklangen hinter der Tür die schnellen Schritte von hohen Absätzen, die über den teuren Marmor eilten. Keine fünf Sekunden später riss meine Tante die Tür auf und strahlte mich breit an. Ihre Zähne waren unnatürlich weiß und ihre braunen Haare kunstvoll gelockt. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie dafür mehrere Stunden im Badezimmer verbracht, wenn sie nicht sogar beim Friseur war oder der hier. Daneben wirkten meine Locken schon fast ungepflegt. Sie war extrem schlank und ihre Brüste definitiv nicht mehr natürlich! Aber ich liebte sie und ihre Art zu sehr, um sie dafür zu verurteilen. Auch sie trug ein einfaches helles Kleid. Es war etwas länger als meins und umspielte ihre Knie, doch wenn man bedachte, dass sie weitaus älter war als ich, konnte man durchaus sagen, dass sie sich gut gehalten hatte. Sie war sehr schlank und hätte auch in meinem Kleid keine schlechte Figur gemacht. Linda, so hieß meine Tante, war wie immer total aufgeregt. Sie liebte es Partys zu organisieren und so hatte ich mindestens einmal im Monat eine Einladung von ihr in der Post. Meine Mutter verdrehte darüber gerne die Augen und schimpfte manchmal, dass meine Tante wohl nichts anderes mehr zu tun hatte. Allerdings bezweifelte ich, dass sie ansonsten faul auf der Haut lag. Dafür war sie ein zu großes Arbeitstier. Auf dem Geld, das Dom verdiente, hatte sie sich nie ausgeruht, hatte immer selbst gearbeitet. Die Partys waren für sie ein Hobby. Ein kostspieliges Hobby, aber sie konnte es sich leisten. "Oh du bist da! Komm rein, komm rein! Dom freut sich bestimmt riesig, wenn er dich sieht! Das Kleid ist wirklich superschick, aber unterkühl dich heute Abend nicht! Ich hab zwar Heizpilze organisiert, aber frisch wird es trotzdem!" Sie war immer zu besorgt! Wie die klassische Übermutter machte sie sich um alles Gedanken und war auf jede Eventualität vorbereitet. Auch auf einen plötzlichen Wintereinbruch und die nächste, ohne Ankündigung entstehende Eiszeit. Wer brauchte im Juni Heizpilze in Kalifornien? Es herrschten 27 Grad und kein bisschen Wind! Da zeigte sich, dass die obere Gesellschaft doch andere Ansprüche hatte, obwohl es wohl in diesem Punkt wirklich nur die Sorge meiner Tante war, denn ich bezweifelte, dass der Rest hier Heizpilze im Schuppen stehen hatte. Wisconsin war nicht ganz an ihr vorbeigegangen und sie schien ihre Wurzeln nicht vergessen zu haben. Sie führte mich durch den großen Eingangsbereich, mit der tollen runden Treppe, die in die oberen Stockwerke führte, ins Wohnzimmer. Andere würden auf dieser Fläche ein Einfamilienhaus bauen. Aber es war schön eingerichtet, mit gemütlichen Polstermöbeln in warmen Farben und schönem braunem Holz. Hier standen bereits mehrere Geschenke in aufwendigen Verpackungen auf einem Tisch, direkt vor dem Fenster zum Garten. Dazu unzählige Karten und Weinflaschen, die wahrscheinlich mehr kosteten, als ich mir vorstellen konnte. Dagegen wirkte meine Whiskeyflasche einfallslos und mickrig. Wieder dieses Gefühl. Nein, diese Gesellschaft war absolut nichts für mich. Da wo ich aufgewachsen war, hatte man sich das nicht leisten können. Egal, wie gut unser Standard gewesen war, daran kamen wir nicht heran. Wisconsin war einfach nicht Kalifornien und das wurde mir in diesem Moment wieder schlagartig bewusst. Daneben wirkte meine Familie, wie die untere Mittelschicht. Meine Tante nahm die Flasche, stellte sie auf den Tisch und blickte auf das Etikett: „Das ist sein Lieblingswhiskey! Sehr schön, da wird er sich aber mächtig drüber freuen! Eigentlich trinkt er ja nicht so gerne Wein. Darum lädt man immer die Familie mit ein! Die weiß, was man mag und was nicht!“, flötete die glücklich und schob einige Weinflaschen zur Seit, um Platz für meine zu machen. „Sieh dir das alles an und nicht mal die Hälfte hat wirklich ein Interesse daran, dass dein Onkel wirklich Geburtstag hat. Da geht es nur um Geschäfte. Manchmal frage ich mich, in was für einer Gesellschaft ich eigentlich lebe!“ Sie zog ihre Stirn etwas kraus und rümpfte die Nase. Also erging es nicht nur mir so. Allerdings hätte ich nie geahnt, dass meine Tante die Ansprüche dieser Gesellschaft infrage stellen würde. Etwas überraschte mich das schon. Trotzdem bezweifelte ich, dass diese Überlegung lange anhalten würde. Ich behielt Recht, denn schnell glätteten sich ihre Züge und sie setzte wieder ihr Lächeln auf. Zufrieden betrachtete sie alles und zupfte noch eine Blume, in einer Vase in der Mitte zurecht, bevor sie meine Hand griff und mich in Richtung Garten zog: „Na dann komm mit raus. Wir wollen hier drinnen nicht versauern und alt werden!“

Wir traten durch die große Glastür nach draußen, auf die geräumige Terrasse. Der Garten sah komplett anders aus, als ich es erwartet hatte. Statt festlich gedeckten Tischen mit weißen Tischdecken, dem besten Geschirr und opulenten Blumengedecken, standen überall auf der Terrasse Stehtische für maximal vier Personen. Sie waren mit cremefarbenen Tüchern umhüllt und wurden in der Mitte mit einem dunkelgrünen Band zusammengehalten. In der Mitte stand jeweils eine Vase mit drei Blumen, die aussahen, als würden sie aus einem der Beete kommen, die an den Rand der Terrasse gepflanzt waren. Insgesamt war Platz für 15 Tische, wenn ich das richtig gezählt hatte. Also wurde mit circa 60 Personen gerechnet, was ich an sich schon als groß empfand. Für mich war es schon anstrengend zehn Leute zu bewirtschaften und meine Tante lud 60 ein? Ja, sie war eindeutig geübt in solchen Veranstaltungen. Vielleicht sollte ich sie mal fragen, wie sie das immer schaffte. Sie könnte mir bestimmt noch den einen oder anderen Tipp geben, da war ich mit sicher. Einige Gäste standen in kleinen Gruppen zusammen und unterhielten sich angeregt, doch keiner davon kam mir wirklich bekannt vor. Bei drei oder vier Leuten war ich mir sicher, dass ich sie schon gesehen hatte und einer war ein Mitarbeiter aus der Führungsebene meines Konzerns, der mir freundlich zunickte, als er mich erblickte. Also hatte ich damit schon die erste Schranke für diesen Abend, denn unangenehm auffallen war jetzt nicht mehr drin. An der rechten Seite der Terrasse war ein Buffet aufgebaut, wo verschiedene Beilagen serviert wurden. Anscheinend hatte sich meine Tante nicht entscheiden können und gleich alles bestellt. Ich schmunzelte, denn ich konnte sie mir bildlich vorstellen, wie sie mit dem Caterer sprach und der sie fragte, was genau sie denn haben wollte und sie ins Schwitzen kam und bei allem, was er vorschlug, einfach nur ja sagte. Es war bei ihr wie mit meiner Mutter, die sich an Weihnachten auch nie entscheiden konnte, was sie nun kochte. Der Esstisch bog sich am Ende und am Ende hatte man den Eindruck, keiner hätte was gegessen, obwohl alle überfüllt in ihren Stühlen hingen und die nächsten drei Wochen nicht mehr essen brauchten. Ein Kellner rannte mir einem Tablett umher, worauf er Getränke für die Gäste balancierte, ein weiterer stand mit dem Aperitif ganz in der Nähe und bahnte sich seinen Weg zu mir durch. Doch ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Nach Alkohol war mir absolut nicht. Erstens trank ich selten, außer wenn Jamie dabei war, zweitens konnte ich Alkohol nicht ausstehen und drittens musste ich fahren. Außerdem schmeckte mir dieses vornehme Blubberwasser nicht. Ich konnte Champagner nicht ausstehen. Auch wenn viele immer den Geschmack lobten, mich konnte man nicht dafür gewinnen. Linda zog mich zu den Beilagen und erzählte mir bei jeder, was es war. Von Brunswick Stew bis Burgoo war alles dabei. Alles waren verschiedene, fleischhaltige und scharfe Eintöpfe, teils auch mit Bohnen. Nicht, dass ich nicht wusste, wie Bohnen aussahen, aber sie wollte unbedingt meine Meinung hören. Dazwischen fanden sich außerdem einige Tortillas. Leider hatte sie eines wieder vergessen: Ich war Vegetarier und das, seitdem ich elf Jahre alt war, ohne Unterbrechung. Als sie mich am Ende mit einem breiten Lächeln anstrahlte, zog ich etwas die Augenbrauen nach oben. Zuerst blickte sie mich verwirrt an, bis es ihr einfiel: "Keine Sorge, dieses Mal habe ich daran gedacht!" Natürlich. So ein Desaster wie letztes Mal passierte ihr nicht zweimal. "Ich hab an alles gedacht und extra einen zweiten Tisch dazu geholt. Da steht auch ein Schild drauf 'Vegetarier vorrangig!'", triumphierte sie und zog mich zu dem zweiten Tisch. Er stand etwas weiter weg, damit keiner auf die Idee kam, es könnte sich um eine einfache Fortsetzung halten. Jetzt grinste ich auch. Hier fanden sich, neben den Klassikern wie Coleslaw, Baked Beans und Hushpuppies (Für den Fall, dass einem meiner Leser nicht klar ist, was damit gemeint ist: Coleslaw ist ein amerikanischer Krautsalat mit Karotten und meist mit Mayonnaise, Hushpuppies sind kleine, frittierte Bällchen aus Maismehl) auch vegetarische Eintöpfe. Die Klassiker waren auch schon auf dem anderen Buffet gewesen. Erleichtert atmete ich durch. Ich musste nicht verhungern! Auch das Schild war klar und deutlich: „Vegetarier vorrangig! Alle Beilagen sind auch auf ihrem Buffet zu finden! Bitte Rücksicht nehmen!“ Wenn, dann versuchte Linda alles perfekt zu machen und lernte rasch und sehr gründlich aus ihren Fehlern. Ein zweites Mal würde ihr keiner unterlaufen!

Noch ein Stück weiter abseits war der Grill aufgestellt, an dem mein Onkel stand und zu dem gingen wir jetzt. Wahrscheinlich hatte es einen Grund, dass sein Grill hier stand. Er hasste Aufmerksamkeit. Ich gratulierte ihm und er winkte rasch ab und bekam rote Ohren. Wie er es im Musikgeschäft aushielt, blieb mir ein Rätsel, das ich nie aufklären würde. Er war kein großer Fan von Geburtstagen und ihm war das Ganze furchtbar peinlich. Wie ein kleines Kind stand er vor mir und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und drehte einige Bratwürste aus Verlegung, obwohl sie noch nicht ansatzweise Farbe bekommen hatten. Auch hatte er sich nicht so aufgedonnert, wie meine Tante. Er trug eine schlichte, beige Hose und ein helles Polohemd. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er heute der Mittelpunkt sein sollte. Es war ihm garantiert recht so und so sagte ich nichts weiter dazu. Wir plauderten eine Weile, als von drinnen ein Schellen kam. "Oh, es hat geklingelt! Ich sehe mal nach, wer gekommen ist!", flötete meine Tante, verschwand und ließ uns allein. Dom grinste: "Also, schön, dass du da bist und Entschuldigung für das Ganze hier! Aber du weißt ja, wenn sie erst mal anfängt zu planen, dann hält sie nichts mehr auf. Ich konnte sie nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, 100 Leute einzuladen und einen Saal zu buchen. Ich meine, ich feier nicht mal einen runden Geburtstag und trotzdem tummeln sich fast 60 Leute hier!" Er verdrehte die Augen und ließ seinen Blick über die Tische gleiten, die sich langsam zu füllen begannen. Bei einem der Kellner orderte ich eine Cola zum Trinken, damit ich nicht auf dem Trockenen sitzen musste, und studierte noch einmal die neuen Gesichter. Wieder war mir der Großteil fremd und nur einige hatte ich schon auf anderen Partys getroffen. Bei manchen davon erinnerte ich mich sogar an einige Gesprächsfetzen, allerdings nur sehr schwammig. Bestimmt hatte ich sie verdrängt, da sie nicht durch ihre Tiefsinnigkeit geglänzt hatten und damit sofort wieder von meiner Festplatte gelöscht wurden. "Tja, so war das schon immer mit ihr. Sie hat früher immer versucht, den Geburtstag meiner Mum zu organisieren. Das durfte sie aber nur einmal und danach wurde ihre Beteiligung untersagt", erzählte ich und wir beide lachten noch eine Weile über die verrücktesten Ideen und die katastrophalsten Partys meiner Tante. Da hatte sich in den letzten Jahren schon einiges zusammengesammelt, und da ich noch die Geschichten meiner Mutter hinzufügen konnte, ergab sich ein Bild, von einer chaotischen, aber liebevollen Frau. Dom erzählte mir, wie sie sogar versucht hatte, ihre Hochzeit damals zu organisieren, was dann darin endete, dass meine Großmutter ihr die Organisation entzog und alles Selbst erledigte, bevor es Käsekuchen als Hochzeitstorte gab. Ja, wenn man eine Familie hatte, brauchte man meist keine Feinde mehr! Allerdings wusste ich sehr genau, dass man sich bei mir über mein Namensgedächtnis lustig machen konnte und es da eine ähnliche Anzahl an Geschichten gab, die sich erzählt wurden. Bei meinen Brüdern galt ich schon lange als senil und auch mein Vater amüsierte sich prächtig darüber, dass ich Ellen DeGeneres nicht von Oprah Winfrey unterscheiden konnte, was eigentlich einfach wäre, da eine der beiden Afroamerikanerin war. Allerdings wusste ich nicht, welche der beiden. Ich konnte es mir nicht merken, da ich kein großes Interesse an Talkshows hatte. Das könnte durchaus auch damit zusammenhängen, dass mich die Promis, die dort häufig zu Gast waren, nicht die Bohne interessierten. Das Privatleben dieser Leute, und ihre „Probleme“, waren für mich so uninteressant, dass mich schon der Trailer meistens einschläferte und ich es nicht mal zum Anfang der Show schaffte, geschweige denn, dass ich bis zur Hälfte durchhalten würde, bis ich komplett in den Tiefschlaf gefallen wäre. Ich konnte mich also durchaus damit anfreunden, dass ich nicht wusste, wer der beiden Damen nun wer war. „Was hast du denn da so Schönes für mich?“, fragte ich Dom nach einer Weile und sah an ihm vorbei auf den Grill. „Oh, das kommt darauf an, was du gerne haben möchtest. Tofu oder Gemüse?“, antwortete er und deutete auf eine kleine Auswahl am Rand. Tatsächlich konnte ich unter verschiedenen Varianten von Gemüsespießen wählen. Langsam füllte sich der Garten und auch ich schnappte mir einen Teller und begann mich unter die Leute zu mischen, denn ich wollte nicht als Letzte essen. Dom unterhielt sich mittlerweile mit einem seiner Verwandten, die sich ebenfalls hier tummelten. Manche Verwandten von Dom kannte ich noch von der Hochzeit, andere hatte ich auf anderen Partys kennengelernt und man unterhielt sich oberflächlich über das Wetter, den Job oder die Familie. Einige hatten sich gerade getrennt und waren alleine da, andere hatten neue Partner und wieder andere waren gerade frisch zusammen. Allerdings wusste ich meist nicht, wer genau sie waren. Aber höflich lächeln und oberflächliche Kommentare und Anmerkungen machen, konnte ich. Auch hatte ich gelernt so zu tun, als wüsste ich genau, wen ich da vor mir hatte, dabei konnte ich nicht mal das Gesicht des letzten Partners abrufen oder wusste, wo wir uns getroffen hatten. Als ich es endlich geschafft hatte, mich aus einer Unterhaltung zu lösen und endlich etwas Essen auf dem Teller hatte, waren schon fast alle Tische besetzt.

Ich stand auf der Terrasse und ließ meinen Blick forschend an den Tischen entlang wandern. An zwei Tischen standen gar keine Menschen, an drei Tischen könnte ich mich dazustellen, aber ich kannte die Leute nicht und wollte mich nicht aufzwingen. Meistens störte man, wenn man sich später dazustellte und das wollte ich nun nicht. Oder aber, man wurde gar nicht beachtet, was dann darauf hinauslief, dass man komplett ignoriert wurde und keiner mit einem sprach, geschweige denn in die Richtung sah, in der man stand. Auch darauf hatte ich keine Lust. Bei den meisten war ich vielleicht als Doms Nichte bekannt und man würde mich in einen lockeren Smalltalk einbinden, doch auch hier gab es zwei Optionen: Entweder würde man nach drei Minuten nicht mehr wissen, worüber man so reden sollte und es herrschte ein betretendes und äußerst peinliches Schweigen, oder aber es würde so aufgesetzt und so gekünstelt wirken, dass es unangenehm war, bevor man sich überhaupt vorgestellt hatte. Beide Optionen gefielen mir nicht. Warum war ich auch die Einzige aus meiner Familie hier? Es macht die Sache gerade unnötig kompliziert. Wahrscheinlich würde ich schon nach kurzer Zeit gehen und mich zu Hause entspannt auf die Couch setzen, froh, diesem Zirkus entkommen zu sein und nicht mehr verklemmt lächeln zu müssen. ‚Ich könnte ich mich zu Dom stellen?‘, schoss es mir kurz durch den Kopf, doch es wäre unhöflich, ihn die ganze Zeit zu besetzen. Schließlich waren alle wegen ihm hier und da konnte ich ihn nicht für mich beanspruchen. Das verbat mir die Regel der Höflichkeit. Ich wollte schon einen der leeren Tische ansteuern, als mein Blick den hintersten Tisch erfasste. Fast hätte ich ihn übersehen, da er etwas abseitsstand und von den anderen verdeckt wurde. Er war wirklich ungünstig platziert, wenn ich die ganze Terrasse recht besah. Er wurde etwas von einem nahen Baum beschattet und fiel so nicht ins Auge und nicht auf. Wie ein VIP-Tisch. Wahrscheinlich für hohe Gäste. Ich grinste innerlich, denn mir war klar, dass man das so nun auch nicht nennen konnte. Schließlich hatte sich bis jetzt keine bekannte Persönlichkeit hier blicken lassen. Wenn ich mal nur mit Jamie gewettet hätte! Dann hätte ich jetzt gewonnen gehabt! Aber naja, so hatte ich Recht behalten und das reichte mir. Auch wenn es eigentlich schade war, denn so war das gesamte Tamtam umsonst gewesen und ich hatte mich umsonst so stressen müssen. Ich hätte mir eine Menge Ärger sparen können und einen entspannten Freitag verbringen können. Aber so war es mit Eventualitäten. Man wusste nicht, ob sie eintraten oder nicht. So war ich wenigstens vorbereitet hier gewesen. Ich steuerte den versteckten Tisch an, denn hier stand nur eine Person. Da würde ich nicht stören. Vorsichtig schob ich mich durch die Menge, vorbei an schnatternden Frauen und brummenden Männern. Vorbei an Gelächter über gute und weniger gute Witze und ernste Unterhaltungen über Politik und Wirtschaft. Vorbei an Themen über Mode, Schönheit und Beziehungs-Statussen und Scheidungen, hin zu den neusten Musikclips und den neusten Künstlern. Ich näherte mich meinem eigentlichen Ziel und erkannte die Person nun etwas besser, als eben auf die Entfernung, wo sie halb verdeckt gewesen war und nur ihre Haarspitzen zu erkennen gewesen waren. Hier stand nur ein Mann mit dem Rücken zu den anderen und passte so gar nicht zu den Frauen in ihren Sommerkleidern und den Herren in ihren leichten Anzügen. Er trug eine Lederjacke, wenn ich das richtig erkannte und eine schwarze Jeans. Statt der typischen Lederschuhe hatte er einfache Sneaker an. Wie passend, denn wahrscheinlich fühlte er sich so unwohl, wie ich es gerade tat und hoffte, schnell wieder wegzukommen. Er machte keine Anstalten, sich auch nur umzudrehen, wenn jemand lauter lachte. Er zeigte kein Interesse für das, was ihn umgab. Kein Interesse an den anderen Menschen und den Gesprächen. Schön, dann war ich nicht die Einzige, die sich hier überflüssig fühlte. Es beruhigte mich und so bahnte mir meinen Weg zum Tisch: „Haben Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich mich dazustelle?“, fragte ich ihn und er sah auf. Ich begegnete grünen Augen, die zu einem vielleicht Fünfundfünfzigjährigen gehörten. Sie kamen mir bekannt vor und ich besah das Gesicht genauer. Da traf es mich wie ein Schlag! Der Typ von Depeche Mode! Jamie hatte Recht!


	6. But Not Tonight

„Nein, nein. Stellen Sie sich dazu“, lächelte er und ich lächelte tapfer zurück. Ich hätte Jamie wirklich zuhören sollen! So stand ich nun hier, wie vom Donner gerührt und wusste nicht, was ich jetzt noch dazu sagen sollte. Vor mir stand einer der Typen von Depeche Mode und ich war absolut null vorbereitet. Hatte ich eben was anderes gesagt? Okay, nein, ich war es nicht! Ich hatte keine Ahnung von dem, was Jamie mir gestern erzählt hatte. Ich wusste rein gar nichts! Doch eines wusste ich: Ich war absolut geliefert. Aber: Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall. Ich war mir schlicht zu sicher gewesen, als ich behauptet hatte, dass heute keiner von denen heute hier sein würde. Mein kleiner Einfall mit dem VIP-Tisch schien auf einmal mehr als zutreffend zu sein. In meinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken und ich konnte kaum klar denken. Wie es wohl erst seinen richtigen Fans erging, wenn sie vor ihm standen? Das war doch garantiert ein totaler Schock für die Damen. Ich stellte meinen Teller ab und richtete unauffällig mein Kleid und strich einmal über meinen Zopf. So konnte ich meinen Händen was zutun geben und sichergehen, dass ich nicht irgendwas verschüttete oder umwarf. Es herrschte schweigen, als ich auf meinen Teller starrte und mir überlegte, was ich als Erstes probieren sollte. Ich hatte einiges mitgenommen, wovon ich befürchtete, dass es am ehesten leer sein würde. Zugegeben, ich hatte meinen Teller etwas vollgemacht, aber ich war wirklich hungrig und man wusste nie, wie lange sich die Menschen daran hielten, dass das vegetarische Essen wirklich nur für die Vegetarier war. Oft genug hatte ich schon vor einem leeren Buffet gestanden. Gebranntes Kind scheut das Feuer. Also stand ich jetzt da und sah aus, als hätte ich die letzten Wochen gehungert, nur um heute etwas essen zu können. Hoffentlich dachte mein Gegenüber das nicht wirklich. Wir waren immer noch alleine am Tisch und ich hatte die leise Befürchtung, dass sich das nicht ändern würde. Wieso auch, musste mir das jetzt passieren? „Der Krautsalat ist wirklich gut“, riss mich eine Stimme aus meinen diffusen Gedanken. Erstaunt sah ich auf und stellte fest das Depeche Mode mich ansah. Ob immer noch oder schon wieder wusste ich nicht, aber seine grünen Augen musterten mich. Sein Name fiel mir einfach nicht ein. Mark? Nein. Klasse. Da war es wieder. Mein Namensgedächtnis. In dieser Situation mehr als unangenehm. Es wäre verdammt hilfreich, wenn ich jetzt wüsste, wer da vor mir stand. „Nur so als Tipp. Allerdings würde ich die warmen Sachen zuerst essen, sonst werden sie kalt“, meinte er und zuckte mit den Schultern, während er sich ein Stück von seinem Fisch in den Mund schob und ich ihn nur stumm ansah. ‚Die Gesetzte der Physik hat er also verstanden. Wenn ich die warmen Sachen längere Zeit liegen lasse, dann werden sie also kalt. Gut zu wissen.‘ Ich war über meinen inneren Sarkasmus überrascht. So häufig ich auch sarkastisch oder ironisch war, in dieser Situation war es absolut nicht angebracht. Es war sogar richtig unhöflich von mir! Er versuchte doch nur höflich zu sein und es war nicht seine Schuld, dass ich seinen Namen vergessen hatte und das ich nicht mit ihm gerechnet hatte. Auch konnte er nichts dafür, dass Jamie so eine riesige Aktion gestartet hatte. Nein, ich war komplett alleine Schuld an meiner Misere und konnte mich jetzt nicht hinstellen und ihn dafür verantwortlich machen. So unmöglich konnte ich nicht sein. Ich versuchte mich selbst zu ermahnen und meinen erhöhten Puls zu beruhigen. Schließlich war er auch nur ein Mensch. Nachdenklich schob ich mir einige Bohnen in den Mund, kaute und überlegte, wie ich ihn unauffällig und ohne ihn zu beleidigen, seinen Namen erfahren konnte. Manche in seiner Position waren schnell sauer, wenn ein sterblicher Untertan seinen Namen nicht wusste. Und da war wieder der Sarkasmus. ‚Langsam solltest du dich zusammenreißen Sophia!‘, stutze mich eine innere Stimme zurecht und ich straffte etwas die Schulter und drückte den Rücken etwas gerader durch. Die komplette Blöße würde ich mir hier nicht geben. Er konnte ja kaum voraussetzten, dass alle, die hier waren, seinen Namen kannten! Schließlich waren nicht alle aus dem Musikgeschäft und somit konnte ihn auch nicht jeder kennen. Eine Gästeliste war nicht vorab versendet worden. "Übrigens, ich bin Martin."

Überrascht, da er mich wiederholt aus meinen Gedanken riss, sah ich ihn an. Er hatte es nicht vorausgesetzt. Wahrscheinlich war er es nicht gewöhnt, dass ihn jeder kannte, was wohl auch daran lag, dass er kein Leben im Blick der Öffentlichkeit führte, sondern, ich war der Meinung, dass Jamie so was erwähnte, eher zurückgezogen. Meinte er nicht, seit Tourende, seien die Neuigkeiten um die Band verstummt? Aber gut, so ging es natürlich besser für mich. Ich musste mir nicht die Blöße geben und er fühlte sich nicht verarscht. Er hatte mein Dilemma aufgelöst, ohne zu ahnen, dass es überhaupt ein Dilemma gab. Perfekt. „Sophia“, antwortete ich kurz und knapp. Etwas zu knapp, wie ich fand, also ergänzte ich noch schnell: „Ich bin die Nichte von Dom und Linda.“ Problem behoben. Martin. Martin Gore, wenn ich das jetzt richtig erinnerte. Gore? Wirklich? War da nicht noch ein anderer mit G im Nachnamen gewesen? Ach du meine Güte. Das war ja alleine in meinen Gedanken schon peinlich! „Die Nichte?“, fragte Martin jetzt und sah mich interessiert an. Ich nickte, schluckte schnell meinen Bissen hinunter und antwortete schnell: „Von Linda, wenn man genau ist.“ Er nickte und schien kurz zu überlegen, ehe er eine weitere Frage stellte: „Aus Wisconsin, oder?“ Der Mann hatte von mir gehört? Mein Gott, was sollte das denn nun bedeuten? Dom rannte garantiert nicht durch die Gegend und erzählte jedem von mir. Warum auch? Immerhin war ich streng genommen die Nichte seiner Frau. Aber er wusste bestimmt von meiner Begeisterung für Depeche Mode und er hatte ihnen das Studio damals zur Verfügung gestellt. Das bedeutete, er hatte mich damals und erwähnt und daraus folgte, dass Martin es auch wusste. Ach du Schande! Jetzt hielt er mich für einen Fan, der alles wusste und ich wusste doch gar nichts. Ich war der in der Klasse, den alle für einen Streber hielten, dabei war er es gar nicht! Hoffentlich hatte Dom mich in einem anderen Zusammenhang erwähnt! „Er hatte Sie mal in einem Gespräch erwähnt, als er uns das Studio vermietet hatte“, fuhr er auf meinen fragenden Blick fort. Oh, oh. Also doch. „Es war doch Wisconsin, oder?“ Da ich noch nicht geantwortet hatte, wiederholte er seine Frage. Wahrscheinlich hielt er mich jetzt auch noch für doof. Ich nickte stumm. Was wusste er? Ich wollte mich nun wirklich nicht blamieren, und wenn er mich für einen Fan hielt, dann konnte mir das jetzt schnell passieren. Da konnte jede Frage, die Falsche sein. Am besten wäre es wohl, wenn ich anfing, mich langsam ran zu tasten. „Ja, richtig. Haben Sie kürzlich im Studio gearbeitet?“ Cool bleiben. Hoffentlich war die Frage nicht zu verfänglich gewesen. „Nein, das ist schon ein paar Jahre her“, meinte Martin ruhig und aß weiter. Woher wusste er dann, wo ich geboren war? Warum sollte man sich solche Sachen denn merken? Das war doch komplett unlogisch! Ich wusste nicht mal, aus welchem Bundesstaat mein Kollege kam, der mit mir das Büro teilte! „Darf ich fragen, warum Sie sich das gemerkt haben?“ Er kaute langsamer, schluckte und legte die Stirn in Falten. „Wissen Sie, das ist sogar eine sehr gute Frage. Ich weiß es nicht. Aber es sind immer die merkwürdigsten Sachen, die hängen bleiben. Die Sachen, die man eigentlich vergessen würde. Aber ich hab‘s abgespeichert. Wann die Töchter meiner besten Freunde Geburtstag haben, weiß ich nicht. Nicht mal den Monat! Aber ich weiß, wo die Nichte eines Tonstudiobesitzers lebt. Sind Sie extra hergekommen?“ Ja, schon komisch, was das Gehirn so abspeicherte oder auch nicht. In meinem Fall war ja meist das nicht gespeicherte interessanter und wichtiger. Aber er schien nicht zu wissen oder zu erinnern, dass ich seine Musik mochte. Sehr gut. Aber wusste er, dass ich ihn erkannt hatte? Hatte er das bemerkt? Wenn ja, dann überspielte er es sehr gut. „Nein. Ich lebe hier. Eher gesagt ist mein Apartment um die Ecke vom Studio.“ Ich war mir sicher, dass sich das hier gerade zu einem eher langweiligen Gespräch entwickeln würde. „Ach so. Das wusste ich nicht.“ Was für ein oberflächlicher Smalltalk. Wie vermutet, es wurde langweilig, wenn es jetzt nicht sogar komplett verstummen sollte. „Woher auch? Ich lebe seit einem Jahr hier, davor habe ich in New York gelebt.“ Vielleicht konnte ich so die Situation retten. Doch er nickte nur und widmete sich seinem Salat. Auch ich aß weiter. Gut, die Rettung ging dann nach hinten los. Martin schien nicht zu wissen, was er sagen oder tun sollte und auch ich hatte keine Ahnung. Eigentlich war ich doch an diesen Tisch gekommen, um dieser Situation zu entkommen. Aber jetzt saß ich in der Tinte und erlebte genau das. Schweigen.

Die Stille, die bei uns herrschte, war mir unangenehm. Mich beschäftigte immer noch die Frage, ob er wusste, dass ich wusste, wer er war. Wenn ja, dann war er ein verdammt guter Schauspieler! Oder er interessierte sich nicht dafür, dass ich es wusste. Solange ich ihn nicht auf den Wecker ging, konnte es ihm ja egal sein. Aber die Stille störte mich. Ich war nicht hier, um zu schweigen. Ich wollte mich unterhalten, also ging ich etwas in die Offensive und stellte mich nichts ahnend. „Was machen Sie denn für Musik?“, fragte ich nun. Es war nicht wirklich offensiv, das gebe ich zu. Es war eher so, dass ich weiter höflichen Smalltalk betrieb und hoffte, dass wir es vielleicht doch schafften, ein Gespräch zu führen, das darüber hinausging. Manchmal musste man nur das richtige Thema finden und was lag bei einem Künstler näher, als seine Musik? „Wollen Sie wirklich, dass ich versuche das in Worte zu fassen? Dann sollten Sie das Buffet herholen und keinen dran lassen, ansonsten müssen sie verhungern!", grinste er und ließ seinen Blick prüfend an mir heruntergleiten. Ich ignorierte das, doch notierte mir, dass er auf ähnliche Sprachmuster setzte wie ich. Das gefiel mir und das war ein guter Ausgangspunkt, dieses Gespräch am Leben zu erhalten. „So kompliziert?“ War es so schwer Depeche Mode einzuordnen? Traf es das Wort Synthi-Pop nicht ziemlich treffend? Vielleicht hatte er als Künstler aber auch eine ganz andere Sicht darauf und ich wollte meine Deckung nicht aufgeben. „Ist es denn je einfach? Kann man Musik wirklich einfach so in ein Genre stopfen? Aber um es ganz kurz zu machen: Elektronische.“ Martin schien wirklich keine Ahnung zu haben, dass ich ihn kannte, denn ansonsten hätte er doch bei dieser Frage gestutzt. Das erleichterte mich schon. Auch wenn ich kein fanatischer Fan war und die Poster im Zimmer meiner Brüder mir immer Angst gemacht hatten, wäre es mir schon unangenehm gewesen. „Na sehen Sie! So schwer ist das nicht. Allerdings kann ich mir darunter nicht wirklich was vorstellen, was Sie jetzt wohl in Ihrem Anfangssatz bestätigt. Ich habe keine große Ahnung von Musik, wie man Musik macht und erzeugt und so was. Das überfordert mich. Ich war immer mehr der Bücherwurm“, grinste ich. Hoffentlich fiel das Thema jetzt nicht wieder so schnell unter den Tisch. Vielleicht konnte ich ihn ja so aus der Reserve locken. Er lachte und gluckste dabei. Ein Lachen, das nicht nur äußerst komisch Klang, sondern auch ansteckte. Er grinste triumphierend: „Sehen Sie? Hilft das Wort Synthesizer?“ Beschämt sah ich auf meinen Teller. Es hatte garantiert mit Synthi-Pop zu tun, aber wenn ich das Wort nicht im Kopf hätte, dann wäre ich komplett am Ende. „Ich habe davon gehört, ja. Waren die Dinger nicht total angesagt in den Achtzigern?“ Schnell kramte ich etwas Wissen aus und er nickte anerkennend. „Ja, das stimmt. Sie sind also der kleine Streber?“ Ging er damit auf meine Bemerkung mit dem Bücherwurm ein? Klasse. ‚Toll gemacht Sophia. Wirklich toll!‘ „Naja, was heißt Streber? Aber für eine Zulassung an Harvard hat es gereicht“, gab ich kleinlaut zu und sah zu ihm hoch. „Harvard? Wow!“, Verlegen schob ich mein Essen mit der Gabel hin und her. Ich war eigentlich nicht diejenige, die jedem ihren Abschluss auf die Nase band, aber in dieser Umgebung fühlte ich mich dazu hingerissen. Widerlich, wie schnell das überschwappte. „Okay. Vielleicht war ich doch ein Streber“, gab ich schließlich zu und machte einen kleinen Schmollmund, als wäre ich beleidigt. Er lachte wieder: „Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken. Lieber lernen und etwas aus seinem Leben machen, als nichts lernen und am Ende auf Kosten anderer leben! Aber Sie sollten nur das machen, was Ihnen wirklich Freude bringt!“ Da hatte er wohl den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Ob er immer Musik gemacht hatte? Hätte ich nur Jamie zugehört, dann wüsste ich das jetzt garantiert. Aber so musste ich es selbst versuchen. Obwohl, alles selber rausfinden ist viel interessanter! „Haben Sie schon immer als Musiker gearbeitet?“ Erstaunt sah er mich an. Ganz, als hätte ich die Queen gefragt, ob sie schon immer adelig war. Ahnte er doch etwas? „Eigentlich ja. Aber ich habe ganz am Anfang noch eine Lehre als Bankkaufmann angefangen. Wenn es mit der Musik nicht geklappt hätte, würde ich wohl noch hinter dem Schalter versauern!“ Martin verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. Es schien keine Vorstellung zu sein, die ihm gefiel. Ich konnte es ihm nachvollziehen. „Ja, das Gefühl etwas zu machen, das einem nicht liegt, kenn ich. Ich habe während des Studiums in einer Boutique gearbeitet. Es war die Hölle. Ich verstehe nicht, wie Menschen das ganze Leben so was gerne machen!“ Zustimmend nickte er: „Ja, mir graut es auch vor der Vorstellung. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass alles so geklappt hat, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte.“

Mein Teller war leer und mir schossen die Gedanken durch den Kopf, die jede Frau wohl hatte: Ging ich jetzt ein zweites Mal zum Buffet oder nicht? Auf der einen Seite hatte ich Hunger und es war hier schließlich ein BBQ. Auf der anderen Seite war mein Teller eben schon voll gewesen und ich wollte wirklich nicht verfressen wirken. Ich glaube, diese Gedanken hatten wirklich nur Frauen, und wenn ich ehrlich war, dann bewegte ich mich genau in dem Bereich, den ich sonst so verurteilte. Warum machte ich mir solche Gedanken? Ich war ja schlank, da konnte ich auch noch mal gehen! Es war doch egal, was Martin dachte. Oder? War es mir egal? Nach einigen inneren Machtkämpfen entschied ich mich dazu, dass ich genügend Sport machte und demnach auch ein zweites Mal gehen konnte. Martin schien ebenfalls zu überlegen. „Ob die Vegetarier noch was bekommen? Oder haben die Fleischfresser schon das Buffet geplündert?“, fragte er jetzt und sah mit gerunzelter Stirn in Richtung der Tische. Wie alt war er wohl? Gerade wirkte er fast so alt wie mein Vater, allerdings schätzte ich ihn nicht so alt ein. Unter 60 war er doch bestimmt! „Die gleiche Frage habe ich mir auch gerade gestellt“, antwortete ich, um nicht meine wahren Gedankengänge zu offenbaren. „Allerdings sollte man nicht lange überlegen, ansonsten ist es gleich wirklich leer!“, stellte er fest und tigerte los. Auch ich schloss mich ihm an und wir hatten Glück. Das meiste war noch da, aber ich bezweifelte stark, dass alle hier Vegetarier waren, wenn man sich ansah, wie leer mittlerweile die Schüsseln und Teller hier waren. So viele konnte es nicht geben! Immerhin bekam ich noch was ab. Aber auch der andere Tisch sah schon gut besucht aus. Mittlerweile tummelte sich auch die komplette Gesellschaft an den Tischen und doch waren wir alleine gewesen. Höchst erstaunlich. Wahrscheinlich waren einige doch noch abgesprungen. Das sollte ja immer wieder vorkommen. Mich störte es eigentlich nicht. Kurz überlegte ich mit Martin zusammen, was man denn nun nehmen sollte und was gut schmeckte, bevor wir bei Dom am Grill ankamen. Er hatte sich nicht von seiner Zange trennen können und ich vermutete, dass dies bis zum Ende des Essens auch so bleiben würde. Dafür kannte ich ihn zu gut. „Alles gut bei dir?“, fragte er und legte mir kurz den Arm um die Schultern und grinste Martin kurz an. „Ja, alles bestens. Aber sag mir bitte, dass du schon was gegessen hast!“ Dom lachte und deutete mit der Zange auf einen Teller auf einem kleinen Tisch. „Ja, hab ich. Ganz ehrlich, du klingst wie Linda. Die will mich schon von hier vertreiben!“ Wir lachten kurz auf. „Ich bin mit ihr verwandt, vergiss das nicht. Da können Ähnlichkeiten durchaus auftreten! Schließlich ist sie die Schwester meiner Mutter und die hätte dich zwangsernährt! Also wunder dich nicht!“ Dom lachte noch lauter und hob etwas von dem Gemüse vom Grill und auf meinen Teller. „Damit du mir hier nicht vom Fleisch fällst! Du bist fast zu dünn! Pass auf dich auf!“, mahnte er mich und wandte sich an nun an Martin. „Bei dir auch alles in Ordnung?“ Martin nickte. „Das ist meine Nichte Sophia. Ich glaube, ich hatte sie mal erwähnt.“ Jetzt grinsten ich und Martin auch. „Ich weiß. Ich hatte schon das Vergnügen sie näher kennenzulernen“, antwortete er. „Ach wirklich?“ Überrascht sah Dom von ihm zu mir und wieder zurück. „Sieh an, sieh an. Da machst du dich hier einfach an meine Gäste ran?“, zog er mich auf. Martin zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Allerdings kannte er auch nicht die Art, wie ich mit meinem Onkel sprach. Wir zogen uns gerne auf und machten auch den ein oder anderen Witz, der eher erotischer Natur war und meine Tante auf die Palme brachte. „Jepp. Ich bin auf Männersuche. Weißt du doch!“ Ich zwinkerte ihm zu, Dom lachte und Martin folgte mir etwas verdattert. Zurück am Tisch beratschlagten wir uns jetzt über die besten vegetarischen Gerichte und wie schwer es manchmal war, etwas ohne Fleisch in den USA zu bekommen. Martin kannte einige Lokale auch hier im Ort, die nicht nur eine gute Auswahl, sondern auch eine gute Qualität hatten. Irgendwie schafften wir es, eine Brücke zum Thema Gesellschaft zu schlagen und diskutierten nun über sämtliche Vor- und Nachteile von Smartphones und Internet, von benzin- und strombetriebenen Autos und von Solar- und Windkraftanlagen. Darüber kamen wir dann zur Landwirtschaft und artgerechte Tierhaltung, also zum Ursprungsthema zurück. „Bevor wir gleich wieder das Thema wechseln: War das ernstgemeint eben zwischen euch?“, fragte er mich und deutete mit dem Kopf Richtung Grill und Dom. Ich lachte kurz auf und beruhigte ihn dann: „Nein, keine Sorge. Wir machen immer solche Bemerkungen. Haben wir angefangen, da war ich noch ganz jung und meist haben wir es gemacht, um meine Tante zu ärgern. Irgendwann hat sich das dann so entwickelt.“ Besänftigt nickte Martin und grinste mich breit an, als er so tat, als würde er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischen.

Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden und meine Tante erkundigte sich mehrmals, ob sie nun die Heizpilze anschmeißen sollte, oder nicht. Keiner fror, was mir ein leichtes Schmunzeln entlockte. Martin sah mich verwirrt an, als meine Tante wieder verschwunden war. „Heizpilze? Wir haben Sommer! Nicht mal ich friere und ich laufe im April noch mit Mütze rum!“, grinste er und deutete auf seine Lederjacke. „Aber Sie tragen noch einen Pullover darunter!“, stellte ich nun eher entsetzt fest. Ich wäre schon an Überhitzung gestorben, doch Martin sah vollkommen zufrieden aus. Noch immer breit grinsend nickte er: „Ich weiß auch nicht, aber ich empfinde es als angenehm so. Aber Heizpilze braucht man nicht.“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Es war schon verwunderlich. Was machte er denn nur im Winter? Ich meine, hier wurde es nicht kalt, aber in Wisconsin würde er wahrscheinlich erfrieren. Das ganze Jahr über würde diesem Mann kalt sein! Also für die Gegend war er nicht geeignet. Gut, dass er hier lebte. Gut, er hatte auch das Geld, sich aussuchen zu können, wo er leben wollte und wenn er wirklich so sehr fror, dann war es wohl gut, dass er nun hier lebte. „Was soll ich sagen? In Wisconsin gehören die Dinger zur Standardausrüstung bei Gartenpartys. Allerdings haben wir auch Temperaturen jenseits von null!“ Wir lachten beide. „Aber warum feiert man denn draußen? Wenn es so kalt ist?“, fragte er jetzt. „Wieso denn nicht? Wenn das Wetter gut ist, kann man doch auch draußen sein? Eine warme Jacke an und die Pilze raus und schon lässt es sich prima aushalten. Außerdem haben wir auch Sommer und den verbringen wir bestimmt nicht in einem Keller oder drinnen. Auch wir tanken gerne mal Sonne. Wir sind ja keine Vampire!“ Erstaunt sah er mich an, verkniff sich aber ein Kommentar dazu. Stattdessen sah er zu meiner Tante, die nun meinte, dass im Garten auch Sitzgelegenheiten zur Verfügung standen. Zufrieden nickte er in die Richtung der Treppe, die den Rasen und den Garten von der Terrasse abgrenzte. Wie bei vielen Häusern waren die Terrasse und das Haus etwas höher gebaut. Der Weg zum Pool war durch vereinzelte Steinplatten angedeutet und die Beleuchtung war nun auch an. Wir durchquerten das kurze Stück über den wohlgepflegten, immergrünen und akkurat geschnittenen Rasen zu dem schönen Pool. Er war auch von der Terrasse nicht ganz zu sehen, denn auch er wurde von Bäumen und Büschen umgeben und so vor Blicken geschützt. Ebenfalls war er nicht gerade, sondern hatte einige Rundungen eingebaut und am hinteren Grundstücksende war ein kleiner Wasserfall. Umgeben mit Natursteinen, die allesamt Unikate waren. Kein einfacher Pool, nein, auch hier wurde alles perfekt gemacht. Um den Pool waren Gartensessel und -sofas aufgebaut und wir suchten uns eine der ruhigeren Ecken, ganz hinten am Wasserfall. Die Sofas und Sessel waren aus dunklem Holz und mit weichen und hellen Polstern ausgelegt. Auch die Lehnen waren gepolstert, sodass man sich wie in einem Freiluftwohnzimmer fühlte. Zwischen den beiden Sesseln stand ein kleiner Tisch, wo wir unsere Getränke abstellten und eigentlich fehlte mir nur noch ein kleiner Hocker für die Füße. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen fiel ich in den weißen Stoff und streckte meine Beine aus: „Sitzen! Für eine Stehparty hab ich echt die falschen Schuhe an. Eigentlich hätte man das doch dazuschreiben können“, stellte ich fest und sah auf meine hohen Sandalen hinab. Aber ausziehen konnte ich die jetzt nicht. Meine Füße würden sofort anschwellen und ich würde nicht mehr in die Schuhe hineinkommen. „Ja, dafür sind Absätze nicht gemacht worden! Aber sie sehen gut aus, das ist doch der Grund, warum Frauen sie anziehen, nicht wahr? Schön gestreckte Beine und man wirkt etwas größer.“ Da hatte er Recht. Genau das war der Grund, warum man diese Schuhe trug und er war wohl der erste Mann, den ich kennenlernte, dem ich nicht erklären musste, warum ich diese Schuhe überhaupt anzog. Besonders bei meiner Größe kamen diese Schuhe wie gerufen. „Allerdings. Am wichtigsten ist die Höhe bei mir. Ich will auch mal jemanden auf Augenhöhe begegnen und nicht immer nur mit einem Bauchnabel reden. Aber nach einer gewissen Zeit machen sie keinen Spaß mehr. Verflucht seien diese Dinger! Ich ziehe sie nie wieder an!“ Ich setzte eine ernste Miene auf und tat so, als würde ich es wirklich so meinen. Martin zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Na gut, wahrscheinlich doch. Aber nicht in den nächsten sechs Tagen!“ Er lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. Dabei bewegten sich seine Locken in sämtliche Richtungen und ich musste feststellen, dass er ziemlich attraktiv war. Okay und Stopp! Wie alt war er? 55? War ich so verzweifelt? Wirklich? Ich verjagte den Gedanken aus meinem Kopf und widmete mich wieder unserem Gespräch. „Hältst du es ganze sechs Tage durch?“, fragte er und sah mich zweifelnd an. „Nein, nein tu ich nicht. Ich trag auf der Arbeit auch hohe Schuhe, also sagen wir einen Tag!“ Wir lachten beide und ich kam wieder nicht umher festzustellen, dass er wirklich gut aussah. Wenn er lachte, bildeten sich kleine Lachfältchen an seinen Augen und ließen ihn noch sympathischer wirken. „Sag mal, ist dir kalt? Du hast eine Gänsehaut“, fragte er mich plötzlich und deutete auf meine Arme und er hatte recht. Es war frisch geworden. „Stimmt. Langsam wird es etwas kühl hier. Ich denke ich hole meine Jacke aus dem Auto“, bemerkte ich und entschuldigte mich kurz.

Den ganzen Abend unterhielten wir uns gut, sprangen von einem Thema zum anderen und bemerkten nicht, wie die Zeit verging. Mittlerweile sprachen wir über verschieden Filme der Achtziger und Neunziger. Ob nun Arnold Schwarzenegger, den ich allerdings nie wirklich ernstgenommen hatte, oder Patrick Swayze, der natürlich, dank ‚“Dirty Dancing“ und „Ghost - Nachricht von Sam“ eher in meinem Interessenfokus lag. Am Ende einigten wir uns dann darauf, dass „The Rocky Horror Picture Show“ aus dem Jahr 1975 einer der besten Filme war. Oldie but Goldie. Der Film hatte einen meiner Lieblingssänger bekannt gemacht: Meat Loaf. Wer jetzt an überlegt, warum sich jemand nach einem Hackgericht benennen sollte, sollte wissen, dass besagter Sänger ein paar Pfunde mehr auf den Rippen hatte. Somit kamen wir über das Thema Film zur Musik und sprachen eine Weile über Meat Loaf, der besonders im Rock zu Hause war. Ich vermied das Thema Pop so gut ich konnte, denn ich wollte nicht in die Verlegenheit kommen und über seine Band reden. Alleine jetzt fiel schon auf, wie wenig ich eigentlich wusste und Martin musste mir einige Dinge genauer erklären, die man wohl mit wenigen Minuten suchen auch im Internet herausfinden konnte. Aber ich war halt nicht so. Erstaunt darüber, dass ich keine Ahnung von den Mitgliedern der Band Queen oder ABBA hatte, lachte er auf. „Du hast davon keine Ahnung?“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf. In dem Moment kam Linda auf uns zu: „Martin, soll ich Ihnen ein Taxi rufen?“, fragte sie und es war ein klarer Rauswurf. Es weit nach Mitternacht und ich konnte sie ja verstehen, aber unhöflich war es trotzdem. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass wir die Letzten waren, die noch da waren. Der Rest der Gäste schien schon gegangen zu sein, und einige Kerzen, die auf den Tischen brannten, waren mittlerweile erloschen oder glühten mit letzter Kraft, eher der Docht im flüssigen Wachs erlosch. Wir waren mitten im Gespräch und hatten nicht mitbekommen, dass sie hinter uns stand und so zuckte Martin etwas zusammen. „Waa...? Nein, danke. Das kurze Stück kann ich laufen. Bin ja auch irgendwie hierhergekommen.“, murmelte er. Ich streckte mich. Eigentlich war es Schade, dass der Abend nun schon zu Ende war, denn ich hätte mich gerne weiter unterhalten. Auch wenn mich in den letzten Minuten das Gefühl beschlichen hatte, dass Martin etwas mehr im Sinn hatte, denn er war etwas ins Flirten verfallen und hatte ab und an kleine Bemerkungen gemacht, die sich durchaus als Flirt auffassen ließ. Er war aufgestanden und streckte sich. Auch ich erhob mich jetzt. „Wo müssen Sie denn hin? Ich könnte Sie auf dem Weg zur 101 mitnehmen“, bot ich an. Ein Promi, der zu Fuß war? Das weckte jetzt meine Aufmerksamkeit. Obwohl, wenn er wirklich so nah wohnte, dann war es doch schon fast verständlich. „School House Road. Wenn das möglich ist, dann gerne“, grinste er und zwinkerte mir zu. Die Lippen von Linda wurden schmaler. Anscheinend schien ihr mein neuer Kontakt nicht zu gefallen. Sie wirkte wie meine Mutter gerade, wenn ich einen neuen Jungen kennengelernt hatte. Oder mochte sie Martin schlicht nicht, weil er nicht so in das Bild der anderen passte? Warum hatte sie ihn dann eingeladen? „Ach Sophia, willst du nicht noch ein bisschen bleiben?“, fragte sie nun. Damit war der erste Verdacht bestätigt. Sie hatte ein Problem damit, dass Martin und ich uns gut verstanden. Vielleicht lag es ja am Alter. „Nein, ich fahr noch bei Jamie vorbei. Der ist sonst beleidigt!“, winkte ich ab. Jamie wäre wirklich mucksch, wenn ich jetzt nicht sofort zu ihm fahren würde. Leise grinste ich in mich hinein. „Jamie? Ist das nicht der Besitzer von diesem Club in der Stadt?“, fragte sie jetzt und schien froh zu sein, dass ich nicht vorzuhaben schien, meine Nacht mit Martin zu verbringen. „Jepp. Er hatte mich heute zu seiner Party eingeladen und war schon ganz enttäuscht, dass ich nicht gekommen bin. Also kann ich ja noch für eine Stunde oder zwei vorbeischauen.“ So schnell konnte ich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. Enttäuscht gab Linda auf und zog sich nach einer eher halbwarmen Verabschiedung zurück. Dom sah ich gar nicht mehr, denn wenn er eines mehr hasste als Aufmerksamkeit, dann waren es Verabschiedungen, egal welcher Art. Dann lieber gar nicht. Auch daran hatte ich mich gewöhnt.

Wir folgten jetzt dem kleinen Weg zur Auffahrt, um nicht noch das komplette Haus durchqueren zu müssen, und kaum war die Pforte hinter uns ins Schloss gefallen, ging das Licht im Garten aus. Nur die Lampen an der Auffahrt leuchteten noch. Auf dem Weg zum Wagen schickte ich Jamie noch schnell eine Nachricht, dass er mich beim Türsteher anmelden sollte, und schloss den Wagen auf. „Ach, dir gehört der Kleine hier?“, fragte Martin nun und ließ sich auf dem Beifahrersitz fallen. Also fiel mein Wagen hier in der Umgebung auf. Dabei war es schon ein deutsches Fabrikat und damit kein einfaches 08/15-Auto. Aber den Ansprüchen dieser Umgebung konnte er nicht gerecht werden. „Ja, für die Stadt ist der weitaus besser geeignet, als so ein großes Auto. Außerdem ist der nach deutschen Umweltauflagen gebaut worden und war verhältnismäßig günstig", grinste ich und startete den Motor. Jetzt rechtfertigte ich mich schon für meinen Wagen. Soweit war es also gekommen, dass ich mich für mein Auto schämen sollte. Aber soweit wollte ich es nicht kommen lassen und parkte aus. Ich konzentrierte mich, um im Dunkeln die Ausfahrt zu finden und bog auf die Straße. „Was hat deine Tante eigentlich für ein Problem mit mir?“, fragte er nun und sah mich direkt an. Sollte ich es ihm sagen? Es kam mir schon komisch vor. „Wenn ich zehn Dollar von dir für dieses Wissen bekommen würde, dann hättest du jetzt zehn Dollar gespart, denn ich habe absolut keine Ahnung. Ich kann nur mutmaßen und vermute mal, dass sie denkt, dass du mich jetzt entweder vergewaltigst, entführst und ermordest oder, dass du versuchst, mich in deine Fänge zu bekommen und ich als die junge Freundin, die nur dein Geld will, in die Geschichte eingehe.“ Ich zuckte unwissend mit den Schultern und konzentrierte mich darauf, die Einbiegung in seine Straße nicht zu verpassen. Im Dunkeln war diese Gegend wirklich schrecklich, wenn man nicht wusste, wo man hin sollte. „Ach Mist. Da hat sie meinen finsteren Plan durchschaut. Ich hätte Sie noch gut in meiner Trophäensammlung im Keller gebraucht. In wenigen Jahren findet mich dann das FBI und tötet mich bei dem Versuch mein letztes Opfer zu enthäuten, um es anschließend auszuweiden und zu verspeisen!“ Breit grinsend saß er da und sah in die Dunkelheit, mit einem fiesen Funkeln in den Augen. „Ihhhh. Oh Martin, das ist eklig!“, beschwerte ich mich bei ihm und bog in seine Straße. Es war auch hier fast stockfinster. Die wenigen Straßenlaternen spendeten kaum Licht und ich fühlte mich wie bei einer Nachtwanderung. Schauergeschichte inklusive. Er lachte glucksend vor sich hin und schien sich prächtig über meine Reaktion zu amüsieren. „Wie soll ich denn jetzt heute Nacht schlafen?“ Es war ein schlechter Versuch, ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen. Denn er lachte nur noch lauter. „Sie wissen ja, wo ich wohne!“ Grinsend zwinkerte er mich an. „Also doch die junge Freundin!“, grinste ich und hielt nach seinem Haus Ausschau, aber die meisten Häuser hier verschwanden ebenfalls hinter dichten Hecken und hohen Mauern. „Schon wieder wurde ich enttarnt! Meine Güte, ich muss mir eine neue Taktik ausdenken!“, lachte er wieder herzlich. An den Klang dieses Lachens konnte man sich schnell gewöhnen. „Sie müssen hier links rein. Ich sage Ihnen dann, wo Sie halten müssen.“ Er deutete auf eine kleine Seitenstraße, die nicht extra ausgeschildert war und die zwischen zwei Auffahrten lag. Hätte er nichts gesagt, wäre ich daran vorbeigefahren und hätte er nicht als Teil dieser Straße angesehen, aber tatsächlich schienen hier noch drei oder vier weitere Grundstücke zu liegen. Als ich schließlich vor seinem "Haus" stand, grinste er mich an. Seine Villa war von der Straße zum Teil erkennbar, denn sie war direkt an die Mauer gebaut worden. Doch sie schien schräg nach hinten zu ragen. Durch die Dunkelheit erkannte ich jedoch keine Details. „Also, ich verspreche Sie nicht zu töten und sie nicht zu meiner Freundin zu machen, aber ich hätte durchaus Lust mal einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen“, sagte er uns sah mich lächelnd an. Ein Date? Naja, kein richtiges Date, aber er wollte mich treffen? „Warum nicht?“, antwortete ich und nahm den Zettel mit seiner Nummer entgegen.


	7. Told You So

Ich kam am Club an und parkte meinen Wagen. Erstaunlicherweise bekam ich direkt einen Parkplatz und musste nicht, wie angenommen, stundenlang suchen. Ich hatte nicht mal zehn Minuten gebraucht und war noch vor halb zwei da. Also war der Abend noch jung. Die Partys von Jamie gingen meist bis in den frühen Morgen. Auch wenn ich die Livemusik verpasst hatte, so bekam doch noch einiges mit. Ein Ende war garantiert noch nicht in Sicht. Ich zog meine Jacke aus, denn die würde ich dort nicht brauchen, und ging in die Richtung des Clubs. Am Eingang stand Mike, breitschultrig wie immer, und kontrollierte, wer in den Club rein und raus ging. Ihm entging nichts und mit ihm legte sich niemand so schnell an. Er starrte finster vor sich hin und kontrollierte gerade einige Ausweise. Die Schlange war lang, denn selbst um halb zwei strömten die Leute auf die Party, um bis in den frühen Morgen zu feiern. Es zeigte, wie beliebt und angesehen der Laden war. Die Leute kamen gerne her. Sie wollten hier feiern und das auch, wenn sie dafür länger anstehen mussten. Anstatt mich anzustellen, trat ich neben Mike und wartete. Wir kannten uns schon eine Weile, denn er arbeitete eigentlich immer für Jamie. Bei den wichtigen Tagen stand er am Eingang, in der Woche waren es dann Mitarbeiter seines Sicherheitsunternehmens. Aber er und Jamie kannten sich schon eine Weile und Jamie hatte mit die höchste Priorität für ihn. Im ersten Moment wirkte er abschreckend, durch die breiten Schultern, seine zwei Meter und die Glatze. Der Türsteher, wie man ihn sich halt vorstellte. Nach einigen Augenblicken sah er zu mir runter und sein böser Gesichtsausdruck wurde etwas freundlicher. „Hey, sieh an! Du kommst also doch. Als Jamie meinte, ich solle in den nächsten Minuten mit dir rechnen, da habe ich das ehrlich gesagt für einen Scherz gehalten. Du bist entweder schon auf der Party oder kommst pünktlich zum Einlass.“ Erstaunt sahen mich die anderen Gäste an, die noch auf den Einlass warteten. Es war natürlich immer doof, wenn man selber anstehen musste und dann kam jemand und wurde einfach vorgelassen. Aber ich genoss den Vorteil, dass ich mit Jamie befreundet war, in diesem Moment in vollen Zügen. Mit der Zeit hatte ich mich daran gewöhnt, dass ich nicht anstehen musste und bequem in den Club reinkam, wann immer ich es wollte und egal wie voll es war. Die meisten Türsteher kannten mich und wenn nicht, reichte ein Anruf bei Jamie. Länger als fünf Minuten wartete ich nie. Ich grinste ihn an: „Ich war noch woanders eingeladen und musste Jamie etwas versetzten! Eigentlich wäre ich gar nicht gekommen, aber das konnte ich ihm dann doch nicht antun!“ Mike schenkte mir eines seiner seltenen Lächeln: „Nein, das kann man nicht, da hast du ganz Recht. Versetzten tut man Jamie nur einmal!“, meinte er und trat beiseite, um mich in den Club zu lassen. Ich lächelte ihm zu und schob mich an seiner Gestalt vorbei, mit den neidischen Blicken der anderen im Rücken. Mike bezog sofort wieder seine Stellung und setzte seine grimmige und versteinerte Miene auf, mit der er die wartende Menge im Auge behielt. Ich ging auf die Tür zu und betrat den Club. Es war voll und mir dröhnte die neuste Dancemusic entgegen, als ich mich suchend nach dem Gastgeber umsah. Überall waren Menschen. Junge Frauen, Anfang zwanzig, in kurzen Röcken oder Kleidern. Alles eng geschnitten und figurbetonend. Die jungen Männer hatten alle T-Shirts oder luftige Hemden an und, passend zum Motto, kurze Hosen. Doch Jamie war nicht zu sehen. Es hätte mich aber auch gewundert, denn schließlich war viel los, da wartete er nicht neben dem Eingang auf mich. Gut, damit hatte ich auch nicht gerechnet. Vielleicht konnte ich Theo hinter einer der Bars ausmachen. Insgesamt gab es vier Bars in dem Club und das auf beiden Ebenen. Auch draußen war noch eine. Mal sehen, wo Theo steckte. Ich steuerte durch die Menge und ging als Erstes nach oben, doch da war weder Theo noch Jamie. Gut, also wieder nach unten. Ich schob mich zwischen zwei großen Kerlen hindurch, wovon mich einer versuchte festzuhalten. „Hey, darf ich dir einen Drink ausgeben?“, fragte er und grinste schelmisch. Klasse. Was der wollte, stand ihm auf der Stirn geschrieben, also lehnte ich dankend ab. „Ach komm. Einen Drink!“, fragte er noch einmal. „Nein danke. Ich bin verabredet!“, sagte ich mit Nachdruck und schob mich an den beiden vorbei. Wie ich solche Kerle hasste. Es gab hier genügend Mädchen, die sich von ihnen abschleppen ließen. Lange suchen mussten sie da eigentlich nicht. Endlich entdeckte ich Theo. Jamie war nicht zu sehen, also steuerte ich die Bar an, an der Theo gerade arbeitete. Er hatte seine typische gute Miene aufgesetzt und trug, passend zum Strandmotto, nur eine rote Badehose. Zugegeben, er war gut gebaut, aber nicht ganz mein Typ. Sixpacks sind zwar nett zum Angucken, aber nichts zum Kuscheln. Zumindest empfand ich sie als ungemütlich und hart. Auch wenn viel Arbeit und Schweiß dahinter steckten, mein Fall war es nicht. Der perfekte Mann hatte bei mir kein Sixpack. Er hatte auch keine Wampe. Er war eher schlank und hatte kräftige Arme. Aber der Bauch durfte kein hartes Brett sein. Darauf stand ich einfach nicht. Ich wollte abends auf dem Sofa liegen und meinen Kopf in den Schoß von ihm legen und mich gegen den Bauch kuscheln. Ob Martin so einer war? Moment, woran dachte ich denn da? Wie kam ich nur auf solche Ideen? Jetzt hatte ich es auch an die Bar geschafft und quetschte mich zwischen ein Pärchen und zwei Mädchen. Jetzt musste ich nur noch hoffen, dass Theo irgendwann in meine Richtung sah und mich zwischen den Menschen hier wahrnahm. Momentan war er am anderen Ende der Bar beschäftigt und öffnete im Akkord mehrere Bierflaschen, die er dann auf den Tresen knallte und das Geld entgegen nahm. Ich sah ihn abwartend an, als sein Blick suchend an der Bar entlang wanderte.

Auch Theo hatte mich entdeckt und kam auf mich zu. Er zwinkerte mir zu und griff nach einem Glas und mischte bereits irgendwas in seinem Shaker, als er mich ansah. „Du bist ja doch da!“, brüllte er über die Musik und knallte ein Glas vor mich, wo er die Mischung einfüllte. Ich nickte und bedeutete ihm mit den Händen, dass ich noch fahren musste und deshalb nichts trinken wollte. Er nickte und schob das Glas an ein Mädchen rechts von mir. Die sah ihn fragend an, er zwinkerte und wandte sich wieder mir zu. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und nahm das Glas in die Hand und grinste ihre Freundin an. Schnell reichte Theo ihr noch einen weiteren Strohhalm, ehe er sich wieder an mich wandte. Zeitgleich bedeutete er einem Mann, dass er sich kurz gedulden musste. „Wo ist Jamie?“, schrie ich jetzt und Theo zuckte mit den Schultern und sah sich suchend um. Von seiner Perspektive konnte man den Club und die Besucher besser überblicken, da er erstens größer war als ich und zweitens hinter der Bar etwas erhöht stand. Sein Blick wanderte durch die Menge und schien ihn zu suchen, doch keinen Erfolg zu haben. „Ich schau gleich noch mal!“, rief er mir zu und schenkte mir ein Wasser ein und bediente dann den Mann, den er eben hatte warten lassen. Dabei warf er immer wieder einen prüfenden Blick in die Runde, ob er Jamie nicht doch irgendwo erblickte. Meist machte der einen Rundgang und kam in regelmäßigen Abständen an jeder Bar vorbei. So war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er herkam. Aber falls Theo ihn schon vorher sah, konnte er ihm ein Zeichen geben, dass ich da war. Schließlich musste ich ihm unbedingt von meiner Begegnung mit Martin Gore erzählen! Sicherlich saß er schon den ganzen Tag auf glühenden Kohlen. Ich nippte an meinem Glas und wunderte mich über die Menschen, die zu dieser schrecklichen Musik tanzen mochten. Es waren erstaunlich viele und ich konnte es nicht nachvollziehen. Diese Musik fand ich schrecklich. Theo stand wieder bei mir: „Tolles Outfit!“ Ich lachte und zuckte mit den Schultern: „Hat mir ein Freund empfohlen!“, grinste ich und legte den Kopf leicht schief und grinste. „Hat einen guten Geschmack, dieser Freund!“ Zufrieden wandte er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Noch war von Jamie nichts zu sehen. „Deine Verabredung scheint dich versetzt zu haben“, hörte ich eine Stimme an meinem Ohr und verdrehte die Augen. Der Typ von eben schien einer der eher hartnäckigen Sorte zu sein. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um. „Nein, nein das tut sie nicht.“ Mehr wollte ich nicht sagen, mehr gab es auch nicht zu sagen. Ich drehte mich schon wieder zur Bar, als Theo auf mich zu kam und den Typen fragend musterte. Da bestellte er jetzt ernsthaft zwei Drinks? Ich schüttelte rasch den Kopf und bedeutete Theo, dass ich so gar nichts von diesem Kerl wollte. Also reichte Theo ihm nur einen Drink. „Ich hab zwei bestellt!“, brüllte der Typ nun und gestikulierte heftig. „Und die Dame hat ihren wieder abbestellt.“ Es war eine klare Antwort. Theo würde da nicht lang fackeln. Sein Blick wandert durch die Menge. Er winkte kurz und wenige Momente später legte sich eine Hand auf meine Schulter und ich sah auf. Jamie stand vor mir, sportlich in hellblauen Shorts und einem weißen T-Shirt mit V-Ausschnitt. Seine Haare hatte er zu einer lockeren Surferfrisur gestylt und er lächelte sein typisches Zahnpastalächeln. „Da bist du ja! Schön, dass du es geschafft hast!“, freute er sich und der Typ hinter mir brummelte etwas Unverständliches. Zumindest schien er verstanden zu haben, dass ich nicht an ihm interessiert war. Ich sah dankend zu Theo, der nur die Schultern zuckte und sich wieder seinem Job widmete. Verwirrt sah Jamie von mir, zu ihm und wieder zurück: „War was?“ Ich nickte in die Richtung, in die der Kerl verschwunden war: „Männer, die nicht wissen, was ‚nein‘ heißt.“ Jamie folgte meinem Blick. „Der mit dem roten Hemd?“ Wieder nickte ich. Mit einem festen Freund wäre ich nicht in diese Situation geraten. Aber ich hatte keinen und momentan niemanden in Aussicht. Oder? War Martin ein potenzieller Kandidat? Könnte aus uns was werden? Könnte aus uns etwas entstehen? Wollte ich das und viel wichtiger, wollte er das? „Warte eben!“ Jamie verschwand und kam nach nur einer Minute zurück. Gefolgt von einem von Mikes Sicherheitstruppe. Beide bahnten sich ihren Weg durch die Menge und nur zwei Minuten später war der Typ verschwunden. Jamie kam zufrieden zurück. "Der mischt mir hier schon seit einer Stunde den Laden auf. Er hätte sich besser von dir ferngehalten. Da werde ich empfindlich! Aber lass mich raten, es gibt einen Grund, dass du noch vorbeigekommen bist?" Lächelnd nickte ich und er zog mich an der Hand hinter den Tresen und in den hinteren Teil des Clubs. Kaum war die Tür hinter uns ins Schloss gefallen, wurde es merklich ruhiger. Hier dröhnte die Musik nicht mehr und war kaum noch zu hören. Wahrscheinlich war der Bereich hier ordentlich schallgedämmt worden. Der Flur war mit einer hellgrünen Tapete verkleidet und der Boden war aus schwarzen Fließen. Hier waren die Badezimmer für die Mitarbeiter, das Besprechungszimmer, der Pausenraum und Jamies Büro. Dorthin zog er mich jetzt. Sein Büro war dunkelblau gestrichen und mit weißen, modernen Möbeln ausgestattet. Auf seinem riesigen Schreibtisch thronte ein mächtiger PC von Apple und die Regale waren vollgestellt mit Ordern, die ordentlich in Reih und Glied standen. Er schaltete die Lampe ein, schloss die Tür und bedeutete mir, in einem der beiden blauen Sessel Platz zu nehmen. Er selbst fiel in den anderen und streckte sich einmal genüsslich. Hier war von der Musik nichts mehr zu hören. Sie war vollkommen verstummt. Jamie griff nach zwei Gläsern und einer Flasche Wasser. Während er uns einschenkte, nutzte auch ich die Möglichkeit, mich etwas zu strecken. Ich war auf dem besten Weg, einfach einzuschlafen. Denn langsam spürte ich, dass der Tag lang und ereignisreich gewesen war. Es war viel passiert. Jamie reichte mir ein Glas uns sah mich neugierig an: „So. Ich bin ganz Ohr! Was ist passiert, dass du doch noch gekommen bist?“

"Du hattest Recht!", kündigte ich an und schlug die Beine übereinander. Verdutzt sah Jamie mich an. "Wie bitte?", fragte er perplex und schien nicht im Mindesten eine Ahnung zu haben, was ich damit nun meinen könnte. Zugegeben, ich überrumpelte ihn auch. Sein Kopf schwirrte wahrscheinlich von all den Dingen, die er hier im Club brauchte und jetzt kam ich und warf ihm das an den Kopf. Ich grinste ihn an und beschloss, ihn noch eine Sekunde länger warten zu lassen. „Na sag schon! Womit?“, fragte Jamie nun und wurde hibbelig. „Du hattest Recht, als du meintest, dass einer von Depeche Mode da sein würde“, erläuterte ich nüchtern und beobachtete, wie sein Gesicht wissender wurde und sich nun in ein breites „Ich-hab-es-dir-gesagt-Lächeln“ verwandelte. Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und sah mich nun neugierig an. „Martin Gore, richtig?“, fragte er und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Wie ein Honigkuchenpferd saß er da und sah mich an. Ja Jamie liebte es, wenn er Recht hatte. Er genoss es jedes Mal und dieses Mal besonders. Schließlich hatte er es „vorhergesagt“. Ich nickte und griff in meine Tasche. Triumphierend zog ich seine Visitenkarte hervor, auf dessen Rückseite Martin seine Nummer geschrieben hatte. Das war mein Trumpf, denn damit hatte er bestimmt nicht gerechnet. „Und das hier, ist seine Nummer!“ Ich hatte es geahnt. Jamie riss die Augen auf und klappte den Mund erschrocken auf. Es brachte ihn komplett aus der Fassung. "NEIN!", kam es jetzt von Jamie, der sofort aufsprang und mir die Karte aus der Hand riss. Ungeduldig drehte er das Stück Papier in seinen Händen hin und her und studierte es genau. Dann sah er zu mir und wieder auf die Nummer. Das wiederholte er einige Male, ehe er sie mir zurückgab und sich langsam wieder in seinen Sessel setzte. „Das gibt es nicht! Martin Gore hat dir seine Nummer gegeben? Heimlich zugesteckt oder wie?“ Jamie schien es immer noch nicht glauben zu wollen. Ja, nun hatte ich doch gewonnen. Naja, eigentlich hatten wir beide gewonnen. Er hatte Recht gehabt und ich hatte ihn mit der Nummer überrascht. Wir waren quitt. Ich nahm einen Schluck aus meinem Glas. Dann schüttelte ich stumm den Kopf und begann zu erzählen. Ich versuchte den Abend so schnell es ging zusammenzufassen und nichts dabei auszulassen. Begonnen beim Tisch, an dem ich zufällig gelandet war, um bei seiner Villa zu enden. Ich wollte nicht zu sehr in die Tiefe gehen, denn dafür war ich zu müde. Jamie nickte nur und sah mich begeistert an. Es schien, als sei alles so gelaufen, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Es hätte mich nicht mal gewundert, wenn er in irgendeiner Weise seine Finger im Spiel gehabt hätte. So fanatisch er mich an einen Mann seiner Vorstellung bringen wollte. „So, Martin Gore will also einen Kaffee mit meiner Sophia trinken? Ohne Hintergedanken?“, fragte er, als ich geendet hatte, und sah mich mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln an. Er schien da mehr zu erwarten. Jamie schien nicht anzunehmen, dass Martin wirklich nur auf einen entspannten Nachmittag aus war. „Sieht so aus, aber das mit den Hintergedanken, dass würde ich so nicht sagen. Der hat mich ziemlich gemustert, als ich neben ihm stand. Wenn ich ihm egal wäre, würde ich wohl kaum seine Nummer in der Hand halten, oder was meinst du? So als Mann?“ Auch wenn Jamie schwul war, so kannte er auch die Gedankengänge eines Mannes. Wenn mir einer hier helfen konnte, dann war er es. Jamie lächelte weiter vor sich hin. „Du hast mir wirklich nicht zugehört, oder?“, fragte er nun und ich ahnte, dass dies seine späteste Rache an mir war, dafür, dass ich nicht zugehört hatte. „Gore hat sich, in den letzten Jahren, häufiger mit jungen Frauen blicken lassen. Du bist sein Beuteschema, egal was er sagt. Unter 30, hübsch, unbekannt. Aber ich denke es ist schon positiv, dass er nicht gleich über dich hergefallen ist. Das lässt noch hoffen, dass du nicht eine einfache Nummer für ihn bist! Außerdem bist du intelligent, was ich einiger dieser Damen nicht anrechnen würde. Die können ein Meer nicht von einem See unterscheiden!“ Nachdenklich kratzte er sich am Kinn. Er schien darüber nachzudenken, was genau das alles nun zu bedeuten hatte. „Eigentlich glaube ich nicht, dass er einfach nur Kaffee trinken möchte. Er versucht dich anzumachen, weiß aber, dass er bei dir kein einfaches Spiel hat. Oder er ist schüchtern. Wenn nicht sogar beides. Gore gilt als eher schüchtern. Solange er dich nicht zu einer kurzen Nummer macht, ist doch alles gut. Wenn er dich direkt anbaggert und dich betatscht, dann würde ich die Reißleine ziehen. Aber er war schon ein paar Mal hier im Club und so einer ist er nicht. Mach ihm einfach klar, dass du keine für eine schnelle und kurze Affäre bist, dann wirst du sehen, was er will und was nicht. Wenn es das ist, worauf er aus ist, dann wird er sich nach dem Kaffee nicht mehr melden. Dann ist die Sache nämlich für ihn durch. Wenn er sich doch meldet, dann stehen die Chancen ziemlich hoch, dass er was Ernstes sucht. Eine Freundschaft halte ich auch für wahrscheinlich. Jeder kann Freunde gebrauchen, und wenn ihr euch so gut versteht, dann spricht ja auch da nichts gegen, oder?“, fragend sah er mich an. Nachdenklich nickte ich, musste mir da aber selbst noch Gedanken zu machen. So weit war ich noch gar nicht gekommen. Jamie war mir um einige Schritte voraus. „Aber kommen wir erst mal zu eurem Date! Das kommt nämlich vor all dem anderen. Wann willst du ihn anrufen? Willst du ihn überhaupt anrufen?“ Seine Augen bohrten sich in meine, ganz so als hoffte er darin, die Wahrheiten auf alle ungeklärten Fragen des Universums zu finden. Was wollte ich?

Darüber hatte ich noch nicht nachgedacht. Ich begann zu grübeln. Anrufen wollte ich ihn auf jeden Fall. Schließlich hatten wir uns beide heute wirklich gut verstanden und viele Gemeinsamkeiten. Es wäre schon interessant, sich weiter und auch näher kennenzulernen. Ich hatte daran auf jeden Fall Interesse. Auch war Martin nicht hässlich. Aber er war fast 30 Jahre älter! Das schreckte mich immer noch etwas ab. „Weiß ich noch nicht ganz. Vielleicht Montag oder Dienstag nach der Arbeit. Ich will mich ihm nicht an den Hals werfen!“, überlegte ich laut. Falls ich überhaupt anrief. Mir war klar, dass ich es nicht zu weit aufschieben sollte, denn ich schob meine Arbeit schnell vor und vergaß so was rasch. Gut, in diesem Fall würde Jamie mich schon häufig genug erinnern. „Sehr gut, ansonsten wirkst du verzweifelt“, warf Jamie ein und nickte. Er war mein Lebensplaner. Wie hatte ich nur vorher ohne ihn gelebt? Er war fast ein Mentor für mich, eine Art Guru. Denn meist wusste er immer, wie ich mich zu verhalten hatte, gab mir immer Tipps zu allen Lebenslagen. Selbst jetzt, wenn es darum ging, einen Typen anzurufen. „Jamie? Ich treffe mich mit einem Mann über 50. Was daran ist in meinem Alter nicht verzweifelt?“, fragte ich ihn nun und sah ihm mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Auch er runzelte jetzt die Stirn. Das Alter schien auch ihm Gedanken zu machen: „Da hast du nicht ganz unrecht. Die meisten Frauen, die in deinem Alter sich einen reichen Mann suchen, tun das garantiert nicht aus Liebe! Die wollen reich und bekannt werden. Obwohl das bekannt werden zweitrangig ist. Geld ist wichtiger, denn damit kann man sich seine Bekanntheit kaufen. Sieh dir Kim Kardashian an. Die hat es auch geschafft und die ist nicht mal hübsch! Die ist einfach nur reich. Aber du bist momentan nicht in Geldsorgen, oder? Ansonsten möchte ich dich bitten, zuerst mit uns darüber zu sprechen und nicht gleich Depeche Mode Pleite machen! Dafür machen die zu gute Musik!“, grinste er, wir lachten und ich schüttelte den Kopf. So schlimm stand es dann noch nicht um mich, dass ich losrannte und mir einen reichen Kerl angelte. Beruhigend legte ich ihm eine Hand auf den Arm: „Nein, keine Sorge. Alles palletti. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt ziemlich zufrieden mit meinem Leben und habe eigentlich keine Zeit für eine Partnerschaft! Die Arbeit ist momentan mein Leben", begann ich nun, doch anscheinend war Jamie anderer Meinung als ich. Er presste seine Lippen fest zusammen und sie bildeten einen weißen Strich in seinem Gesicht. Seine Augenbrauen verschwanden fast in seinem Haaransatz und ein missbilligender Laut entwich ihm. Zusätzlich verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust. Er erinnerte mich stark an meinen Vater, wenn ich oder meine Brüder was angestellt hatten. „Ich hab mich wohl verhört? Keine Zeit? Zeit hat man nicht, Zeit nimmt man sich!“, setzte er an, nachdem er einmal kräftig Luft geholt hatte. Das konnte jetzt ein längerer Vortrag werden, denn mein Arbeitspensum war schon seit Längerem ein Streitthema zwischen uns. Jamie meinte, ich würde mein Leben zu wenig genießen. „Du bist 27, und wenn du tatsächlich irgendwann einmal ein Brautkleid anziehen möchtest, dann mach das bitte, bevor dein Dekolleté seine Spannkraft verliert!“, wetterte er jetzt und setzte sich etwas gerader hin. Ja, jetzt sah er wirklich aus wie mein Dad früher. „Ich meine damit nicht, dass du dir den Nächstbesten schnappen sollst, aber wenn ein Mann Interesse an dir hat, dann schlägst du ihn nicht in den Wind, das sage ich dir aber! Soweit kommt das noch! Du bist hübsch, jung und eigentlich ziemlich schlau, dachte ich. Dann solltest du wissen, dass die große Liebe nicht immer auf einen wartet und bestimmt nicht das beste Timing hat! Außerdem ist Arbeit nicht das wichtigste im Leben! Ich bin selbstständig mit einem angesagten Club! Ich weiß, was es heißt, sich den Arsch aufzureißen und Geld zu verdienen und dass es nicht leicht ist, sich zu etablieren! Glaubst du, ich habe viel Zeit, um mich um eine Partnerschaft zu kümmern? Nein, nein die habe ich nun wirklich nicht. Theo mault ständig, dass er gerne etwas mit mir unternehmen möchte, weil er nicht jeden Tag arbeiten muss! Ich kann ihn verstehen, denn auch ich würde das gerne, doch hier muss der Betrieb laufen und dafür steh ich jeden Tag hier im Laden! Aber ich nehme mir einige Tage frei! Die wenigen Tage, die ich mir freinehme, gehören dann meist mir und meinen engsten Freunden, weil ich weiß, dass sie nicht ewig bleiben, wenn ich immer nur arbeite. Ich nehme mir die Zeit für sie, weil sie und mein Leben mir immer noch wichtig sind! Immerhin kann ich mein Hobby hier im Club ausleben, denn diesen Laden zu führen war immer mein Traum. Ich hätte ihn schon längst ausbauen können oder direkt nach L.A. gehen können, aber Theo mag es hier lieber, also leben wir hier! So wichtig ist es mir dann nicht, Clubbesitzer zu sein! Ich bitte dich stell deine Karriere nicht vor dein Leben! Es gibt noch was anderes außer Arbeit!“ So deutlich war er noch nie geworden. Hatte er Recht? Stellte ich meine Karriere zu sehr vor mein Leben? Nachdenklich nickte ich und stand auf: „Tut mir leid. Du weißt, wie schwer mir das fällt, solange ich immer mit diesen Klischees kämpfen muss. Aber ich denke darüber nach, versprochen! Ich fahr jetzt nach Hause. Es war ein langer Tag und ich möchte schlafen. Wir telefonieren?“ Er nickte etwas ruhiger: „Ruf mich an, wenn euer Date steht!“ Auch er erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und umarmte mich. „Pass auf dein Leben auf! Wirf es nicht weg, du hast nur dieses eine!“ Wie Recht er doch hatte! Ich verabschiedete mich auf dem Rückweg noch von Theo und zwinkerte Mike zu, der immer noch draußen stand. „Du gehst schon?“, fragte er erstaunt. „Du wirst es mir nicht glauben, aber ich bin tatsächlich müde! Eine ruhige Nacht dir!“, wünschte ich ihm noch und winkte, bevor ich in meinen Wagen stieg und nach Hause fuhr, wo ich nur noch todmüde ins Bett fiel. Was für ein Tag! Ob Martin sofort schlafen gegangen war, oder hatte er auch über unser Kennenlernen nachgedacht?


	8. The Things You Said

Jamies Worte ließen mich nicht los. Wie eingebrannt in meinen Kopf waren sie sofort präsent, als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte. Wie ein Echo hallten sie durch mein Gehirn. Sie schallten in meinem Kopf wieder und brachten mich ins Grübeln. Nachdenklich starrte ich an die Decke und Fragen fingen an, sich in meinem Kopf zu bilden. Fragen, die ich mir so noch nicht gestellt hatte, da ich vorher nicht darüber gestolpert war. Man machte sich keine Gedanken über sein Leben, wenn man dachte, dass es in geregelten Bahnen lief. Aber wenn man darauf aufmerksam gemacht wurde, dann begann man sich zu fragen, warum es einem nicht vorher aufgefallen war. War ich wirklich so sehr auf meine Arbeit fokussiert, dass ich mein Leben vernachlässigte? Konnte es sein, dass ich wirklich mein Leben so arg vernachlässigt hatte? Keine leichten Fragen waren das und die Antworten darauf, waren auch nicht leichter, denn sie führten meist zu neuen Fragen. Klar, meine Karriere war mir wichtig und ich hatte mich in letzter Zeit sehr darauf konzentriert, aber hatte ich einen so hohen Preis dafür bezahlt? Das konnte doch eigentlich nicht sein, oder doch? War ich mir gegenüber so fahrlässig gewesen? War ich meinem Leben gegenüber so nachlässig gewesen? Machte ich den gleichen Fehler, wie meine Eltern? Immer nur arbeiten und auf alles verzichten? War ich ihnen so ähnlich? Hatte ich mein Leben verpasst? Wenn ich so nachdachte, dann stimmte das. Diese Tatsache traf mich ziemlich hart, doch verleugnen konnte ich sie auch nicht. Zu lange schon kümmerte ich mich um meine Karriere und stellte alles nach hinten, nur um mich weiterhin in meiner Position behaupten zu können und von meinen Kollegen die Anerkennung zu bekommen, die ich mir wünschte. Doch war es das wert? War es die ganzen Opfer wert, die ich dafür brachte? Ich hatte meinen Urlaub nicht genommen und ihn gutgeschrieben bekommen. Sechs Monate hatte ich dafür durchgearbeitet. Inklusive unzähliger Überstunden. Gebracht hatte es mir wenig, denn noch immer führte ich meinen Kampf. Ich war schlicht zu jung. Mein Alter war das Problem und daran konnte ich nichts ändern, egal wie viel und hart ich arbeitete. Mein Alter stand fest und da musste ich dann wohl so durch. Egal, was es bedeutete. Auch dieses Jahr hatte ich keinen freien Tag gehabt und nur einen Tag wegen Krankheit gefehlt. Das waren wieder sechs Monate, also schon 12 Stück ohne Pause. Auf die Dauer konnte das wirklich nicht mehr lange gut gehen. Ich hatte viel verpasst, wenn ich ehrlich war. Mein kleiner Freundeskreis hatte nicht nur damit zu tun, dass ich nicht viele Freunde brauchte. Es hatte auch viel damit zu tun, dass ich mich nicht gut genug darum gekümmert hatte. Schon im Studium hatte ich alles an Freizeit geopfert und war immer stolz darauf gewesen, einen gewissen Teil selbst erwirtschaftet zu haben und nicht nur von meinen Eltern abhängig zu sein. Doch auch damals war es zulasten der Freundschaften gegangen, die ich damals gehabt hatte. Einige waren daran zerbrochen, wenn nicht eigentlich alle. Keine Freundschaft mir aus der Zeit geblieben. Keine Einzige. Ich war einsam, wenn man es genau nahm und als Ausrede hatte ich immer meine Arbeit benutzt. Wie häufig hatte ich mir gesagt: „Ich habe keine Zeit dafür“? Zu häufig. Ich musste einen Gang runterschalten, und zwar schnell, denn noch war es nicht komplett zu spät.Noch konnte ich mehr aus meinem Leben machen. Aber ich musste schnell handeln. Dass ich mein Studium an erste Stelle gestellt hatte, war vielleicht noch nachvollziehbar, aber die Arbeit sollte nicht vorgehen und alles bestimmen. Jetzt lag ich in meinem tollen Apartment in meinem Bett und zweifelte, ob ich zu viel hab sausen lassen, ob ich wirklich zu viel Zeit in die Karriere steckte und ob ich der Sache mit Martin eine Chance geben sollte.Also, wenn aus dem Date etwas werden sollte. Vielleicht war es Schicksal, dass ich ihn jetzt traf. Vielleicht sollte er mein Weckruf sein und mir zeigen, was ich versäumte. Wenn ja, dann sollte ich ihn jetzt nicht ignorieren. Wenn er es sein sollte, dann sollte ich ihm folgen und mich nicht verstecken. Vielleicht war er derjenige, der mich aus diesem Trott führen konnte. Die Einladung war seine Hand, die er mir entgegenhielt und ich sollte sie nehmen, solange er dazu bereit war. Ich sollte sie nehmen, solange ich noch konnte.

Langsam stand ich auf und fühlte mich wie gerädert. Grübeln tat mir nicht wirklich gut. Meine Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab, ich hatte tiefe, dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und ich war leichenblass. Dracula wäre stolz auf meine Erscheinung! Klasse, manchmal konnten einem nur ein paar Gedanken den ganzen Tag ruinieren! Gut, dass ich heute nichts vorhatte, denn mit diesem Outfit konnte ich wirklich nur an Halloween vor die Haustür gehen. Ich tappte in die Küche und schaltete die Kaffeemaschine an. Koffein war genau das, was ich jetzt brauchte. Erst mal wach werden. Der Rest würde sich danach auch legen. Ungeduldig wartete ich darauf, dass der Kaffee fertig wurde. Vorher würde das mit mir heute nichts werden. Während das Wasser zu kochen begann, ließ ich meinen Blick durch die Küche wandern. Auf der Anrichte neben mir lag die Nummer von Martin. Ich hatte sie dort abgelegt, da ich mir sicher war, dass ich sie ansonsten vergessen würde. Sollte ich heute schon anrufen oder war das zu früh? Vorsichtig nahm ich die Karte in die Hand. „Martin L. Gore“ stand darauf. L? Wofür das wohl stand? Louis? Jamie hatte es mir bestimmt erzählt und ich hatte es mit meinem wunderbaren Gedächtnis wieder vergessen. Ich drehte die Karte in meinen Händen. Er hatte eine interessante Handschrift. Irgendwie hatte sie Charakter, aber warum konnte ich nicht genau sagen. Eigentlich war es einfach nur eine Handschrift, aus der man nicht viel lesen konnte, denn er hatte ja nur ein paar Nummern aufgeschrieben. Minutenlang starrte ich auf die Nummer, entschied mich dann aber dafür, erst mal zu duschen und zu frühstücken. Dabei könnte ich nachdenken, ob ich anrief oder nicht. Doch die Frage war schwierig. Was erwartete er von mir? Was wollte er von mir? Ich stand unter dem Strahl warmen Wassers und dachte angestrengt nach. Ich wollte wirklich nicht verzweifelt wirken, aber war es nicht genau das, was ich war? Seit ungefähr 30 Minuten sah meine Welt komplett anders aus und er könnte meine Hilfe sein. Doch rief ich ihn deswegen heute schon an? Ich stand mittlerweile am Herd und machte Frühstück. Allerdings war ich nach dem Essen so weit wie vorher. Ich wusste immer noch nicht, ob ich ihn nun anrufen sollte oder nicht. Mittlerweile lag die Nummer auf dem Esstisch vor mir und in meiner rechten Hand hielt ich das Telefon. Meine Güte, ich benahm mich wie ein Teenager, der seinen Schwarm ein Liebesgeständnis machen will! Wenn ich heute anrief, würde er bestimmt nicht gleich denken: „Ha! Verzweifelte Frau in Sicht!“ Gerade wollte ich zu wählen beginnen, da klingelte das Telefon. Manchmal gab es einfach Zeichen, das man etwas nicht tun sollte. „Hey, hier ist Linda!“ Meine Tante meldete sich vollkommen erholt klingend. Konnte sie auch anders als fröhlich und gut gelaunt sein?Wahrscheinlich hatte sie es sich antrainiert. Es war ihr Kontrollanruf. Anscheinend wollte sie gucken, ob ich auch lebend nach Hause gekommen war und nicht in irgendeiner Weise einem Verbrechen zum Opfer gefallen war oder unter Martin gelandet war. Die Vorstellung, dass ich mit ihm geschlafen haben könnte schien ihr nicht zu gefallen. Schon ihre erste Frage zielte nämlich direkt auf Martin ab: „Hast du Martin noch nach Hause gefahren oder ist er doch gelaufen?“ Ich verdrehte die Augen. Ich war 27 und sprang nicht mit jedem in die Kiste! „Ja habe ich. Lag ja quasi auf dem Weg zu Jamie“, antwortete ich und wartete gespannt ihre Antwort ab. Mal sehen, ob sie offen aussprach, was sie dachte. „Ach ja. Da wolltest du ja hin. Wann warst du denn dann da? So lange fährt man von uns da ja nicht hin. Zehn Minuten?“ Klug gespielt. Eine harmlose Frage, die mich nicht auf die Idee bringen sollte, dass sie mehr wissen wollte. „Kann sein. Ich war gegen halb zwei da, also kommt das ganz gut hin.“ Etwas lockerer fuhr sie fort: „Ja, das passt. Hattest du denn einen schönen Abend? Dom meinte, du hättest dich gut mit Martin verstanden?“ Auch wenn ihr die Neugierde unter den Nägeln brannte, zugeben würde sie es nicht. Und auch wenn sie es während unseres Telefonates nicht zugab, so unterstellte sie Martin eine gewisse Unzurechnungsfähigkeit. Wieso auch immer, schließlich hatte er den ganzen Abend nicht mal Alkohol getrunken. Linda suchte einen Grund, mich von ihm fernzuhalten. Dass dies den gegenteiligen Effekt hatte, war ihr nicht klar. Aber es ist wie mit den Süßigkeiten und kleinen Kindern. Man will immer das, was man nicht haben kann oder darf. Wenn ich Jamie fragen würde, dann würde ich auch erfahren, was zu Lindas Meinung führte, aber das wollte ich nicht. Während Linda vom letzten Abend schwärmte, wurde ich ungeduldig. Mir war das Gespräch unangenehm, denn ansonsten hatte meine Tante auch nicht angerufen, wenn ich dort gewesen war. Nach 20 elendig langen Minuten schaffte ich es schließlich, das Telefonat zu beenden. Verwirrter, als ich es vorher war.

Ich sah wieder auf Martins Nummer und begann zu wählen. Verzweiflung hin, Verzweiflung her. Der Mann war über 50 und dachte sich bestimmt nicht: „Oh, die junge Frau hat mich schon heute angerufen, die muss ja komplett verzweifelt sein!“ Ähnliches hatte ich ja schon vorher gesagt. Allerdings glaubte ich auch nicht, dass er neben dem Telefon saß und auf meinen Anruf wartete. Höchstwahrscheinlich nahm er die Dinge so, wie sie kamen. Entweder ich rief an oder halt nicht. Also musste ich nichts befürchten. Doch nervös war ich trotzdem, aber wer wäre das denn nicht? Ich meine, ich rief ja nicht irgendwen an. Es war immerhin Martin Gore und Martin war Teil von Depeche Mode und irgendwo war es ja auch meine Lieblingsgruppe. Damit hatte ich doch das Recht nervös zu sein. Nicht jeder bekam diese Gelegenheit! Auch wenn mein Bruder mich jetzt wohl hassen würde, denn er würde sehr viel dafür geben, die Nummer von Martin in seinen Händen zu halten. Ich horchte auf das Freizeichen. Ungeduldig und mit Herzklopfen. Schon fast unangenehmem Herzklopfen. Dieses Tuten konnte manchmal wirklich das schlimmste sein, was einem passierte. Mit seinen regelmäßigen Abständen und dem immer gleichen Ton, manchmal durch ein Stocken unterbrochen, das einen annehmen ließ, jemand hätte abgenommen, bis das nächste Freizeichen erklang. Wenn man dringende Telefonate zu führen hatte, dauerte es meist zu lange. Da wartete man Ewigkeiten, jedes Freizeichen schien eine Unendlichkeit zu dauern und die andere Seite brauchte mindestens sechs bis sieben Signale, um abzuheben. Dann saß man wie auf glühenden Kohlen am Telefon und wartete darauf, dass sich endlich jemand meldete, damit man alles erledigen konnte. Diese Telefonate machten mich immer nervös. Dieses lange warten war einfach nervtötend. Aber wenn man sich mental noch auf das Gespräch vorbereiten wollte, dann wurde schnell abgehoben. Innerhalb von Sekunden war die andere Partei an der Leitung und man selbst, vollkommen unvorbereitet, saß stotternd am anderen Ende, da man keine Ahnung hatte, was man nun sagen sollte. Meistens. Aber nicht in meinem Fall gerade. Ich wartete und wartete und gab nach einer Minute auf. Ich wartete nicht mal auf die Mailbox. Es war eines dieser Telefonate, an das man nervös heranging und wo man nicht vorbereitet war, doch bei dem auch keiner abnahm. Doppelte Frustration, doppelte Nervosität beim nächsten Versuch. Frustriert sah ich das Telefon an. Es war halb eins am Mittag. Vielleicht war er beschäftigt. Es war ja kein schlechtes Zeichen, nur weil er nicht sofort abhob. Kein Grund unruhig zu werden. Es konnte schließlich viele Gründe haben, warum er nicht ans Handy ging. Es konnte auf stumm sein oder einfach nicht in seiner näheren Umgebung. Vielleicht rief er auch gleich zurück. Oder aber er war gar nicht zu Hause und hatte das Handy nicht mitgenommen.Wie gesagt, es gab wahrscheinlich viele Gründe, warum Martin nicht ran ging. Vielleicht traf er sich gerade mit jemanden. Einer Freundin zum Beispiel. Allerdings musste ich zugeben, dass mir dieser Grund nicht wirklich gefiel. Ich starrte noch einige Minuten hoffnungslos auf mein Telefon und wartete darauf, dass er nicht schnell genug am Telefon gewesen war. Doch nichts passierte und so saß ich da. Ich wollte aber nicht tatenlos rumsitzen und so nahm ich meinen Laptop und setzte mich ins Wohnzimmer. Ich startete das Gerät und öffnete die Startseite meines Internetbrowsers. Eine Weile überlegte ich. Dann gab ich in der Suchmaschine in die Suchzeile drei Wörter: Martin Gore Freundin. Einige Sekunden schwebte mein Finger über der Entertaste, bevor ich es wieder löschte. Das war doch der größte Schwachsinn überhaupt. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich das nicht wissen wollte und es ging mich momentan auch nichts an. Für mich sollte das Thema nicht interessant sein. Schließlich hatte ich Martin nur einmal getroffen! Was also erhoffte ich mir nur durch diese Aktion? Als Nächstes fing sonst noch an, seine Ex-Frau zu stalken und damit würde ich wirklich in eine verzweifelte Lage kommen. Nein, soweit war ich dann doch noch nicht.

Ich beschloss, mich abzulenken. Es war wohl das Beste, wenn ich nun versuchte auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Warum nur, war ich so nervös? Verdammt, wieso machte ich mich wegen dieser Sache nur so verrückt? Bevor ich den Verstand verlor, stand ich auf und suchte nach meinen Laufsachen. Es war eine Zeit her, dass ich an der Küste von Santa Barbara laufen gewesen war und eigentlich war nun die optimale Gelegenheit, dieses Versäumnis nachzuholen. Laufen machte Spaß und eigentlich machte ich es zu selten. Das Fitnessstudio konnte ich mir häufiger sparen, wenn ich nach draußen ging. Wieso ging ich eigentlich nicht häufiger Laufen? Es war wahrscheinlich die einfache Bequemlichkeit, die mich daran hinderte.Beim Laufen würde ich den Kopf freibekommen. Da konnte ich abschalten und zur Ruhe kommen, mich einfach nur auf meine Schritte konzentrieren. So war es immer beim Laufen. Einfach nur die Musik, die Natur und ich. An der Küste laufen, dabei auf den Pazifik sehen und die Sonne spüren. Es konnte wohl kaum besser sein. Das war definitiv einer der Vorteile von einem Leben in Kalifornien. Denn das Wetter passte immer, zumindest an 360 Tagen im Jahr. Ich musste mir keine Sorgen machen, dass ich nass werden konnte, denn dafür regnete es hier zu selten. Schnell brachte ich das Telefon wieder auf seine Station. So schnell würde er mich nicht zurückrufen. Ich zog mich um, schnappte meinen MP3-Player und die Kopfhörer und fuhr los. Für einige mag es komisch klingen, aber ja, ich fuhr mit dem Auto zu einer Laufstrecke. Durch die Stadt zu laufen, war mir zu blöd. Überall waren Ampeln, die einen aufhielten und ich hasste es, wenn mir die Touristen dabei zusahen. Darauf konnte ich gut und gerne verzichten. Es war zudem nicht selten, das sich Menschen hier im Ort mit dem Auto zu ihren Laufstrecken begaben. Also fuhr ich mit dem Wagen runter an die Küste. Der Weg war nicht weit, ich fuhr nur 10 Minuten. Ich hielt auf dem Parkplatz am Shoreline Drive im Shoreline Park und machte die Musik an. Sie vertrieb meine Gedanken. Der Beat trieb mich voran und ich schaffte es tatsächlich, mich nur auf das Laufen und die Umgebung zu konzentrieren. Das Laufen tat gut. Mit jedem gelaufenen Meter fühlte ich mich leichter und ich lief zu Höchstleistungen auf. Das erste Stück lief ich an der Steilküste entlang, direkt durch den Park. Rechts neben mir ging es einige Meter in die Tiefe, aber man hatte einen hervorragenden Blick über den Pazifik, der hier herrlich blau in der Sonne glitzerte und bis an den Horizont reichte. Die Wellen spülten sanft an den Sandstreifen vor dem Abhang. Zu meiner Linken grenzte eine breite Grünfläche meinen Weg von der Straße und dem dahinterliegenden Wohngebiet ab. Hier standen viele Einfamilienhäuser, auch Jamie und Theo hatten in dieser Gegend ihr Haus. Es war schön hier, friedlich und ruhig. Den Park hatte ich nach einer halben Meile durchquert und nun ging es an der sanften Böschung des Leadbetter Beaches entlang, bevor ich an den Segelhafen der Stadt kam. Hier waren schon etwas mehr Menschen unterwegs, doch mittlerweile war ich so in meinem Laufmodus, dass sie mich nicht mehr störten. Sie störten mich nur, wenn ich am Anfang war. Da brauchte ich immer etwas Zeit, mein Tempo und meinen Rhythmus zu finden und dabei wurde ich ungern beobachtet. Es war angenehm war und die Sonne war gerade so an ihrem höchsten Punkt vorbei und schenkte so besonders viel von ihrem Licht. Die wenigen Palmen hier spendeten so gut wie keinen Schatten. Doch es vom Wasser her wehte ein ganz leichter Wind und machte es trotz der Wärme angenehm. Er strich sanft über meinen Körper, der mit einer dünnen Schweißschicht überzogen wurde und ich war dankbar, die kurzen Shorts und das kurze Top angezogen zu haben. Das Stück am Hafen war in meinen Augen weniger schön, was daran lag, dass ich mir wenig aus den Booten und Segelschiffen machte, die hier lagen. Ich konnte damit nicht viel anfangen. Vorbei an der Stearns Wharf bis hoch zum Sycamore Creek und dann die ganze Strecke zurück. Ich war glücklich und zufrieden, auch wenn ich gut ausgepowert war. Es hatte wirklich gutgetan.

Zu Hause nahm ich eine Dusche und setzte mich dann ins Wohnzimmer. Ich sah aus dem Fenster, hinaus auf den Pazifik. Er entspannte mich immer. Meine nassen Haare hingen locker über meine Schultern. Ich saß im Schneidersitz auf meiner Couch und hielt wieder das Telefon in der einen und die Visitenkarte in der anderen. Nach dem Laufen und mit klarem Kopf war ich meine Situation noch mal angegangen. Sollte ich ihn nun anrufen oder nicht? Es war eigentlich keine schwere Frage, denn was würde ich denn schon verlieren? Was würde denn schlimmstenfalls passieren? Mir konnte nichts passieren. Wir würden uns treffen, und wenn wir uns nicht verstehen würden, dann würden wir uns nicht wiedersehen. Das wäre doch alles. Wenn wir uns verstehen würden und keine romantischen Gefühle aufkamen, dann konnte man sich immer noch Freundschaft schließen. Ich kam zu dem Schluss, dass ein Treffen mit Martin genau das Richtige war. Egal wie sich die Sache entwickelte, ich würde auf jeden Fall neue Kontakte knüpfen und konnte mein Privatleben auf mehr als nur das Nötigste ausweiten. Es würde mir guttun. Es wäre wahrscheinlich mehr als gesund für mich. Also warum denn nicht? Ich grübelte einfach zu viel. Dieses Denken, wenn man sich nach weniger als drei Tagen meldete, ließen einen verzweifelt wirken, hatte man doch mit der Pubertät hinter sich gelassen. Darauf achtete man doch heute nicht. Wenn man sich heute kennenlernen wollte, dann rief man doch einfach an, nicht wahr? Da musste man sich keinen großen Kopf mehr machen. Da musste man nicht mehr durchdrehen. Ich tat es zu häufig. Ich war zu schnell am verrückt werden, zu schnell dabei voreilige Schlüsse zu ziehen, zu schnell dabei über Situationen nachzudenken, deren Wahrscheinlichkeit geringer war, als zehn Prozent. Auch hatte Jamie Recht, dass ich zu lange meine Karriere vor mein Privatleben gestellt hatte. Meine Karriere und meine Position hatte ich mir hart erarbeitet, doch das Ansehen bei meinen Kollegen blieb eine ewige Baustelle. Wahrscheinlich würde ich für meine Kollegen immer die Kleine, Unerfahrene aus New York bleiben. Da könnte ich mich auf den Kopf stellen und durch brennenden Reifen springen, ohne dass sich was änderte. Die Gesellschaft biss sich noch immer die Zähne an erfolgreichen Frauen aus. Sie konnte nicht damit umgehen, dass auch Frauen erfolgreich sein konnten, Geld verdienten und dabei nicht auf einen Mann angewiesen waren. Besonders erfolgreiche Männer taten sich noch damit schwer. Frauen galten, besonders in vielen Führungsebenen, immer noch als das schwache Geschlecht, das hinter den Herd gehört. Frauen sah man nicht gerne weit oben. Sie seien zu emotional. Oder aber, der Grund brachte mich erst recht auf die Palme, Frauen waren nicht geeignet, da sie ja schwanger werden konnten. Es war einer der Gründe, wo ich mir dachte, ob wir wirklich im 21. Jahrhundert lebten oder im Mittelalter.Warum also sollte ich diese Gelegenheit nicht beim Schopfe packen und meinem Leben einen weiteren Menschen gönnen? Abwechslung kann auch nicht schaden, und wenn ich ehrlich war, so konnte ich sie doch gut gebrauchen! Jamie hatte Recht damit, dass man seine freie Zeit mit seinen Freunden verbringen sollte. Das bedeutete zwar für mich, dass ich mir, nach einem Jahr der Isolation, neue Freunde suchen musste, aber ich denke mit Martin ist ein guter Anfang gemacht. Eine neue Bekanntschaft konnte schnell zu weiteren Möglichkeiten führen, weitere Bekanntschaften könnten folgen und das könnte meinen Freundeskreis erweitern. Könnte. Wenn ich es denn wollte. Überstürzen sollte ich es dann auch nicht. Das wäre auch nicht ratsam. Ich sah wieder auf die Nummer in meiner Hand und auf das Telefon. Wählen würde ich wohl selber müssen. Als ich mich an der Schulter kratzen wollte, stellte ich fest, dass mein Top nass war. Mist. Meine Haare hatten es fast durchnässt. Also musste ich das Telefonat ein weiteres Mal aufschieben. Erst wollte ich mir die Haare hochbinden, damit mein Oberteil nicht komplett durchnässt wurde. Es gab kein unangenehmeres Gefühl auf der Haut, als feuchter oder nasser Stoff. Dieses klebrige, backende Gefühl konnte ich nicht ausstehen. Doch darum ging es ja nun nicht.


	9. A Question Of Time

Mit nassen, hochgebundenen Haaren, in Jogginghose und Top saß ich nun auf meinem Balkon und wählte die Nummer von Martin. Wieder dieses Tuten. Ob jemand schon Studien dazu gemacht hatte? Garantiert. Zu welchem Thema gab es denn keine Studie? Alles wurde analysiert und studiert. Alles musste verstanden werden. Auf der anderen Seite war es auch manchmal interessant, wenn man sah, wie manche Sachen zusammenhingen, von denen man es nicht erwartet hatte. Manchmal hingen die Sachen auch gar nicht zusammen, obwohl man fest davon ausgegangen war. Aber man musste auch nicht zu allem eine Studie aufstellen. Ich war mir sicher, dass manche Menschen Studien durchführten, nur um sich zu beschäftigen und dabei wurde dann erforscht, wie orientierungsfähig Mistkäfer waren. Eine Sache, die nun wirklich kaum jemanden interessierte, außer er hatte eine Mistkäferfarm. Allerdings war ich doch eher davon überzeugt, dass die Leute, wenn sie sich schon Insekten hielten, Ameisen bevorzugten. Wofür also war diese Information wertvoll? Es ergab für mich überhaupt keinen Sinn! Aber das war die moderne Forschung. Wenn man etwas erforschen wollte, dann fand man meist jemanden, der einen dabei half und einen finanzierte. Und dabei konzentrierte man sich nicht nur auf die Erde, sondern ging auch zu anderen Planeten. Seit fast 8 Jahren war nun ein Satellit auf dem Weg zum Pluto. Wir könnten da zwar nie Leben, aber man ihn sich ja mal angucken. Dann wissen wir zwar nicht, wie man HIV heilt, aber wie dort das Wetter ist. Klasse. Forschung war schon was Tolles. Noch immer hörte ich es am anderen Ende der Leitung tuten. Nach dem sechsten Freizeichen gab ich die Hoffnung auf. Wenn er sich jetzt noch nicht gemeldet hatte, dann würde er es jetzt auch nicht mehr tun. Wahrscheinlich war er immer noch nicht daheim oder hörte sein Handy einfach nicht. Ich drehte die Karte um und besah die Nummer, die dort angegeben war, aber es war wohl eher seine geschäftliche Nummer und da wollte ich ihn nicht stören. Das ging mir dann doch zu weit. Ich könnte es morgen auch noch mal versuchen. Nicht, dass er dann im Büro und auf seinem Handy entgangene Anrufe von mir hatte. Alleine die Zwei jetzt waren mir schon unangenehm. Zwei entgangene Anrufe von der gleichen unbekannten Nummer, und zwar von einer Frau, die er eigentlich gar nicht kannte? Nein, das war schon peinlich genug! Weiter musste ich mich da jetzt nicht ins Fettnäpfchen stellen. Ich wollte das Telefon schon vom Ohr nehmen, doch dann: „Gore?“, klang es etwas abgehetzt und mir rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Eine abgehetzte Stimme? Kein gutes Zeichen. Hoffentlich störte ich ihn nicht. Mein freier Kopf war plötzlich wieder voll und schwer am arbeiten. Was hatte er gemacht? Wobei störte ich ihn? Würde ich ihn sehr ablenken? War es ihm jetzt ungelegen? Hatte er meinen vorherigen Anruf schon bemerkt? Ich schluckte, doch mein Hals war etwas trocken. Klasse. Ich war das absolute Gegenteil von entspannt. „Hey hier ist Sophia“, meldete ich mich tapfer, aber meine Stimme war piepsig, dass bemerkte sogar ich. Ich klang wie Minnie Mouse! Hoffentlich mochte er Disney. „Wie bitte?“, fragte er etwas irritiert. Oh Gott, nein! Bitte Herr, lass das nicht sein Ernst sein! Hatte er mich innerhalb von zwölf Stunden vergessen? Ich schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus. Das hatte mir in dieser Situation gerade noch gefehlt. Ja, ich war nicht davon ausgegangen, dass er ungeduldig auf meinen Anruf wartete, aber das war jetzt dennoch eine Enttäuschung für mich. Aber so schnell gab ich jetzt nicht auf! „Sophia, du hattest mir gestern deine Nummer gegeben?“, versuchte ich, doch ich klang wahrscheinlich so verzweifelt, wie ich gerade war. Meine Aussage klang wie eine Frage. Ich bekam nicht häufig Handynummern und noch seltener rief ich dann auch an. Aber es passierte mir auch nicht jeden Tag, dass man mich vergas. Ehrlich gesagt war er der Erste, der sich nicht mehr an mich erinnerte und das wurmte mich. Es kränkte mich sogar ein bisschen, denn ehrlich gesagt, hätte ich Martin nicht so eingeschätzt. Aber wie es schien, wusste er ja nun nicht, wer ich war. Ganz große Klasse. „Super Sophia, an wen bist du da nur geraten? Er erinnert sich nicht mal mehr an dich und kann mit deinem Namen nichts anfangen. Dann wird er sich auch nicht daran erinnern, dass er mit dir einen Kaffee trinken gehen wollte! Das wird er auch vergessen haben. Du warst nur ein Taxi für ihn. Vielleicht ein kleiner Flirt und eigentlich wollte er bestimmt nicht mit dir ausgehen, sondern hat dir nur aus Höflichkeit seine Nummer gegeben und du hast die Signale in deiner Verzweiflung und Einsamkeit nicht bemerkt. Bestimmt ärgerte er sich jetzt darüber, dass er dir überhaupt seine Nummer gegeben hat. Er bereut es garantiert und wird dir gleich einen gehörigen Korb geben und dann sitzt du heute Abend bei Jamie und heulst dir die Augen aus, wie ein Schulmädchen, dass gerade zum ersten Mal verlassen wurde. Tolle Idee ihn anzurufen. Wirklich, ganz toll. Wie vielen Frauen gab er wohl seine Handynummer? Bestimmt Vielen, denn die Meisten meldeten sich dann einfach nicht. Darauf kam es ihm wohl nicht an. Manche meldeten sich, manche nicht und die Meisten wussten wohl, wann man sich meldete und wann nicht. Nur ich wusste es nicht, weil ich ja nie ausging. Ja, da rächte sich das Leben und das Karma auf ganz miese Weise an mir!“, schoss es mir in weniger als zwei Sekunden durch den Kopf. „Wir haben uns gestern auf dem Geburtstag getroffen, erinnerst du dich?“ Ich hoffte wirklich, dass es etwas half und ich nicht zu angriffslustig oder vorwurfsvoll klang. Das wäre kein guter Start. Wenn ich Glück hatte, dann klang ich nur verzweifelt und das reichte doch eigentlich.

„Oh Gott! Ja, entschuldige. Ich war mit den Gedanken woanders und hatte mit dem Anruf meiner ..., ach egal. Schön, dass du dich meldest. Hab ich nicht ganz mit gerechnet, nachdem du meine Taktik so schnell durchblickt hattest!“ In seiner Stimme war ein Grinsen zu hören und ich entspannte mich etwas. Warum musste frau auch immer so durchdrehen? Die ganze Panik war mal wieder umsonst gewesen. Ich hätte einfach nur ruhig abwarten müssen und schon hätte sich alles geklärt und ich hätte meine Antwort bekommen. Aber so war das wohl mit uns Frauen. Manchmal drehten wir einfach durch. Manchmal kippte da ein Schalter um und schon war Hopfen und Malz verloren und Holland war in Not. Ich schloss noch einmal die Augen und lehnte mich entspannt in meinen Stuhl. Wenn ich Jamie davon erzählte, sollte ich meine Panikattacke lieber nicht erwähnen. Der würde mich nur auslachen, da war ich mir sicher. Der konnte sich immer gut darüber amüsieren. Aber er war ja auch schon seit langer Zeit in festen Händen und musste sich nicht damit herumschlagen! Ich versuchte mir, Martin gegenüber, nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Kein Problem. Ich hoffe doch nur, ich störe dich nicht?“, fragte ich ihn. Sicher ist sicher. Auch wenn er nur aus Höflichkeit Nein sagen sollte, konnte ich von mir aus sagen, dass ich gefragt hatte und mich würde keine Schuld treffen. Und wieder machte ich mir zu viele Gedanken! Ich konnte Dinge wirklich nicht einfach auf mich zukommen lassen. Daran sollte ich arbeiten. Ich könnte viel entspannter durchs Leben gehen, wenn ich nicht immer durchdrehte und eine riesige Katastrophe erwartete. Wenn er sich gestört fühlte, dann würde er schon was sagen, denn schließlich war er ja kein kleiner Junge mehr! „Quatsch gar nicht. Ich wollte schon vor zwei Stunden entspannt in der Küche stehen und Essen machen, aber irgendwas ist ja immer! Es ist sogar ziemlich praktisch, dass du anrufst, ansonsten würde ich wohl noch bis heute Abend im Studio sitzen.“ Ich rutschte etwas tiefer in meinen Liegestuhl und legte den Kopf zurück. Gut, dann konnte ich ja beruhigt sein. Wenn ich nicht erwünscht wäre, dann hätte er das jetzt gesagt. Ich sah hinaus auf den Ozean und den weit entfernten Horizont, ohne etwas genau in den Fokus zu nehmen. „Ja, das kenne ich. Manchmal hat man das. Man will nur kurz was machen und plötzlich ist der Tag vorbei. Ich wollte heute gar nichts machen, stattdessen war ich joggen.“ Als ob ihn das interessieren würde. Aber was sollte ich sonst sagen? Meist war so was doch ein guter Einstieg für ein Gespräch oder etwa nicht? Ich war plötzlich komplett verunsichert. Der letzte Rest meiner Sicherheit löste sich in kleine Dunstwölkchen auf. Himmel, was war nur mit mir los? Was passierte nur mit mir?„Joggen? Wie früh muss man denn aufstehen, wenn man zu normalen Temperaturen laufen will? Es ist ja momentan nicht gerade das angenehmste Wetter dafür, nicht wahr?“, fragte er erstaunt und ich konnte mir sein Gesicht dabei vorstellen. Doch das Thema schien nicht zu schlecht gewesen sein, denn er ging ja zumindest jetzt darauf ein. Kein schlechtes Omen also. „Keine Ahnung. Ziemlich früh nehme ich jetzt mal an. Ich war heute Mittag unten an der Küste laufen. Da ist meine Route, die ich immer nehme. Allerdings tatsächlich eher morgens als mittags.“ Erklärte ich zu viel? Seitdem mich Martin den Anruf entgegen genommen hatte, war ich total verunsichert in seiner Gegenwart, und wenn die auch nur am Telefon war und er mir zugesichert hatte, dass er kein „Date“ wollte.Ich erlebte ein pures Wechselbad der Gefühle. „Heute Mittag? Oh Gott, da hab ich die Klimaanlage hochgestellt und versucht mich nicht zu bewegen und du gehst laufen", lachte Martin und selbst durch das Telefon war das Glucksen zu hören. Ruhig bleiben und einfach weiterreden. Jetzt keine peinliche Stille aufkommen lassen. Was antwortete ich denn jetzt am besten? „Tja, man auch was für seinen Körper tun!“, versuchte ich zu kontern. Was Besseres fiel mir nicht ein? „Man muss was für seinen Körper tun?“ Warum sagte ich nicht gleich: „Hey ich bin gerade drauf wie ein Teenager“? Dieses Gespräch entwickelte sich in die falsche Richtung. Was sollte Martin denn jetzt von mir denken? „Gott, Sophia, reiß dich zusammen!“, schrie ich mich innerlich an. „So schlimm ist es gar nicht. Es ist ein ganz normales Gespräch und du machst hier einen solchen Zirkus von!“ Ich ermahnte mich selbst wiederholt zur Ruhe. Ich sollte mal über einen Kurs nachdenken. ‚Was mache ich, wenn ich mich total verrückt mache, wenn ich mit einem heterosexuellen Mann telefoniere?“ Ob es so einen Kurs gab? „Hab ich!“, verteidigte sich Martin jetzt entrüstet. „Ich habe ihn vor großer Überhitzung gerettet, die kann nämlich zu Organversagen führen. Zumindest laut dieser einen Doku im Fernsehen. Also habe ich mich brav in mein gekühltes Studio gesetzt. Und wirf mir nicht vor, mich nicht bewegt zu haben, denn schließlich habe ich mich ständig von einem Raumende ins nächste bewegt und ich habe Knöpfe gedrückt und gedreht! Das ist eine gute Übung für die Finger.“ Ich begann zu lachen und spürte, wie der Knoten langsam bei mir wieder platze und ich mit ihm genauso reden konnte, wie am Abend zuvor. Es hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Also war alles in bester Ordnung. Wieder umsonst durchgedreht. Nach diesem Telefonat brauchte ich drei Wochen Urlaub, mindestens. Wo kam diese Nervenschwäche plötzlich her? „Noch lebe ich. Ich habe kein Fieber, ich kann atmen, also ich würde sagen, alles ist gut. Kein Organversagen in Sicht. Und am PC sitze ich den ganzen Tag, das möchte ich nicht auch noch in meiner Freizeit machen müssen.“ Ein Schiff zeichnete sich in einiger Entfernung zur Küste ab und ich folgte ihm mit meinen Augen. „Es gibt Dinge, die mache ich nicht bei diesem Wetter und Laufen gehört dazu. Ich gehe gerne joggen, aber dann nur bei 20 Grad. Dann lieber schwimmen!“, meinte er und es klapperte im Hintergrund. „Ich spring doch nicht in den Pazifik! Weißt du, wie kalt der ist?“, erwiderte ich entsetzt. Mir war klar, dass er einen Pool meinte, aber ich hatte ja nun keinen. „Ich denke du kommst aus Wisconsin? Stell dich nicht so an!“, feixte er zurück. „Ich meinte einen Pool! Die meisten Fitnessstudios haben einen!“ Recht hatte er.

„Sehr witzig. Wo kommst du eigentlich her? Du bist kein Amerikaner“, stellte ich kurz fest. Mal sehen, ob er doch ahnte, dass ich eine grobe Ahnung von ihm hatte. Dass Depeche Mode aus England waren, war eine der wenigen Sachen, die ich auch wusste. Kurz herrschte Stille, ganz so, als müsste er nachdenken. Wahrscheinlich überlegte er, ob ich es wirklich wusste oder nicht. „Nein, das stimmt. Ich komme aus der Nähe von London“, antwortete Martin knapp. Mehr sagte er nicht zu dem Thema. „Großbritannien? Wow! Das nenn ich mal eine Umstellung, da regnet es nur, oder?“ Wieder lachte er. Es schien, dass er diese Frage schon mal gehört hatte. „Ja, das stimmt. Es regnet viel dort. Deswegen lebe ich ja jetzt hier! Hier regnet es fast nie. Allerdings habe ich jetzt gefühlt 300 Regenschirme, die ich nicht gebrauchen kann.“ Oder ich interpretierte zu viel in sein Verhalten hinein. Wie Frauen es häufig taten und eigentlich war ich immer stolz gewesen, nicht eine dieser Frauen zu sein. Tja, Dinge ändern sich eben und Menschen auch. „Warum hast du die denn mitgenommen, wenn du sie nicht brauchst? Ich meine, es ist ja schon bekannt, dass es hier nicht viel regnet. Ich habe einen Schirm, der Rest ist in New York geblieben. Oder brauchst du für jedes Outfit einen Schirm?“, scherzte ich. „Ja, brauche ich!“, sagte er in einem todernsten Tonfall. Doch ganz abnehmen tat ich ihm das nicht. „Oh, Verzeihung Sir!“, grinste ich und versuchte mir seinen Gesichtsausdruck vorzustellen. „Nein, kleiner Spaß. Die Frage nach dem warum stelle ich mir immer, wenn ich den Schirmständer sehe. Ich sollte die mal entsorgen. Ich befürchte, mittlerweile sind die so alt, dass die sowieso nicht mehr dicht halten und dann helfen sie mir auch nicht mehr weiter“, grübelte er und ich hörte hallende Schritte. Was hatte er denn jetzt vor? Er wollte doch nicht etwa jetzt seine Schirme sortieren? „Mein Gott! Das Teil hier muss aus den Achtzigern sein! Was für ein scheußliches Modell!“ Es klapperte. Er tat es also wirklich? War ich so langweilig oder hatte er nichts Besseres zu tun? Wieder ein klappern. „Der hat sogar ein Loch? Wo kommt das denn nun her?“, grummelte seine Stimme. „Was machst du da?“, fragte ich irritiert. Ganz wahrhaben wollte ich das gerade nicht.„Ich sortiere die Schirme aus. Das Ding hier muss ein Fangeschenk gewesen sein. Da steht 'I love Dave' drauf. Das bin nicht mal ich! Warum hab ich den?“, fluchte er leise. Ich begann zu lachen. Martin war definitiv einer der etwas anderen Sorte, aber das war mir schon klar gewesen, als ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte. „Ist das jetzt dein Ernst? Du mistest Regenschirme aus, während wir telefonieren? Machst du das immer, wenn du mit einer Frau telefonierst?“ Ich konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen, doch die Frage musste ich ihm dann doch stellen. „Für gewöhnlich nicht. Aber da du meine Taktik gestern nicht funktioniert hat, musste ich mir ja was Neues überlegen! Also versuche ich jetzt, dich mit meiner Sammlung von Schirmen so neugierig zu machen, dass wir uns wiedersehen!“ Jetzt lachten wir beide und ich bekam kaum noch Luft. Er schien wirklich bei mir Punkten zu wollen und versuchte ein Thema vom Vorabend aufzugreifen. Ganz niedlich eigentlich. „Tut mir leid, dich wieder enttäuschen zu müssen, aber Regenschirme sind mehr als unsexy! Sonne ist viel besser! Außerdem braucht man hier doch keinen Schirm, wie wir eben schon festgestellt hatten, also warum sollte ich davon beeindruckt sein?“, kicherte ich jetzt und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Die Nachbarn sollten diesen Teil des Gespräches dann doch nicht mithören müssen. Alles aus meinem Privatleben ging die dann doch nicht an. Das war meine Meinung dazu, besonders, da ich ja jetzt auch noch das Kichern anfing. „Ich hab auch Sonnenschirme! Bestimmt. Irgendwo in der Garage oder auf dem Boden oder im Keller. Ich muss mal suchen. Mein Gott, was ich da wohl noch so finden werde?“, noch immer war ein leises Lachen in seiner Stimme zu hören und mittlerweile machte ich mir auch keine Gedanken mehr darüber, was er von mir denken könnte, denn so viel, wie wir lachten, konnte das Gespräch nicht so schlecht sein. „Mach dir doch eine Liste: 'Dinge, die ich finden sollte'.“ Dieses Mal lachte er wieder lauter und ich genoss es richtig, ihn Lachen zu hören. Es löste ein angenehmes Gefühl in mir aus und auch, wenn ich es nicht wirklich wahr haben wollte, so hatte ich doch ein gewisses Interesse an Martin entwickelt und erhoffte mir momentan mehr, als nur eine Freundschaft. Auch wenn ich damit hoch pokerte. Ich wollte ihn tatsächlich näher kennenlernen und würde mich freuen, wenn sich daraus etwas entwickeln würde. „Gute Idee! Aber mal was anderes. Du rufst nicht einfach so an, oder?“, fragte er jetzt und mein Mund wurde etwas trocken. Ich wollte ihn eigentlich nicht offen nach einem Treffen fragen, denn schließlich hatte er mich eingeladen und ich war ehrlich, dass ich nicht wirklich sicher war, wie ich in dieser Situation antworten sollte. Wie ging man damit um? Es war das erste Mal, dass ich eine Nummer, die ich bekommen hatte, zurückrief. Ich hätte wohl mal besser Jamie gefragt, wie ich mit der neuen Lage umging. Diese Verunsicherung war nun nicht wirklich hilfreich.

„Wie meinst du das?“, fragte ich. Wieder piepste meine Stimme nur und wieder klang ich so kläglich, wie ein kleines Mädchen. Doch dem Anschein nach erinnerte er sich an die Einladung, die er ausgesprochen hatte. Das war ja schon mal ein gutes Zeichen. „Naja, ich habe dich zum Kaffee eingeladen und gesagt, du sollst mich anrufen. Da ich gerade mit dir am Telefon spreche, nehme ich an, dass du deswegen anrufst, aber zu schüchtern zum Fragen bist. Also, wann hast du Zeit?“, fragte er gut gelaunt. Schön, dass er den Finger auf die Wunde legte, aber er machte es nicht auf eine grobe Art. Martin war da eher entspannter mit umgegangen. Wie es schien, hatte er weniger Probleme so was anzusprechen und auszusprechen. Ich war nicht überrascht, dass er damit so locker umging. Er hatte da anscheinend ein paar Jahre mehr Erfahrung als ich und machte sich weniger Gedanken. Es konnte auch einfach daran liegen, dass er ein Mann war, da die sich ja angeblich auch nicht so den Kopf zerbrachen. Aber egal was der Grund war, da war die Frage, die mich ins Schwitzen brachte, ich hatte nie Zeit, ich musste arbeiten und dann ... Stopp! Ich habe Zeit. Nur weil ich jeden Tag Überstunden machte, unbezahlt, hieß das nicht, dass ich das immer machen musste. Außerdem wollte ich doch mein Leben mehr leben und dazu gehörte es auch, pünktlich Feierabend zu machen, um sich mit jemandem zu treffen. Doch ich musste gucken, dass es mit meinen Terminen auf der Arbeit nicht kollidierte. Also schnappte ich schnell meinen Kalender und schlug ihn auf. “Moment. Ich muss mal kurz in den Kalender gucken“, antwortete ich und blätterte schnell die Seiten durch. In der nächsten Woche standen keine wichtigen Termine an den Nachmittagen an, also stand einem Treffen nichts im Wege. Ich konnte tatsächlich ein Treffen mit ihm vereinbaren und ich konnte mir ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als ich ihm schließlich antwortete: „Ist mir egal. Ab halb fünf kann ich immer.“ Hoffentlich räumte ich ihm damit nicht zu viel Freiraum ein oder wirkte verlassen und einsam. Nicht, dass er dachte, ich hätte den ganzen Tag nichts zu tun. Aber das würde er schon nicht denken. Er wusste ja, dass ich arbeitete und warum auch, sollte er darüber nachdenken? Ich machte wirklich aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten und das schon den ganzen Tag. Dass ich noch nicht in einem Zoo stand, war erstaunlich. „Super, dann würde ich sagen im Café Barbara, das ist etwas abseits und nicht ganz so überfüllt und ... Moment mal eben, es hat geklingelt!“, unterbrach er sich selbst. Es klapperte, als er das Telefon zur Seite legte und sich Schritte entfernten. Ganz leise konnte ich Stimmen ausmachen, die sich fröhlich begrüßten und zusammen lachten. Nach einigen Momenten hörte ich wieder Schritte, doch dieses Mal kamen sie näher und schon war er wieder da. „Tut mir leid, aber meine Tochter ist gerade gekommen. Also bis morgen?“ Morgen? Der Mann machte Nägel mit Köpfen und ließ keine Zeit verstreichen. Aber warum denn nicht? Ich hatte nichts vor und es wäre ein schöner Start in die Woche. „Ähm, klar. Morgen dann!“, stammelte ich in den Hörer, etwas überrumpelt und überrascht, wie schnell es nun am Ende gegangen war und wie einfach es gewesen war. Er legte auf und ich starrte das Telefon an. Jetzt hatte ich ganz offiziell ein Date mit Martin Gore und eine Tochter hatte er anscheinend auch. Ich hatte mir wegen der ganzen Sache einfach zu viele Gedanken gemacht und mich unnötig in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Ganz typisch für mich. Aber ich hatte immer noch mein Grinsen im Gesicht. Also lehnte ich mich grinsend zurück und starrte aus dem Fenster in den Sonnenuntergang. Das lief doch super. Ich griff zum Telefon und wählte Jamies Nummer. Der würde ausrasten, wenn er das erfuhr. Alleine schon, weil ich mich gleich am nächsten Tag gemeldet hatte und so, in seinen Augen, zu einer einfachen Beute für Martin wurde. Aber es war mir egal. Ich traf mich mit einem meiner ganz großen Idole. Dem Mann, der an der Musik meiner Lieblingsband beteiligt ist. Das war eine Sache, die Jamie nicht verstehen würde. Er sah in Martin nicht den Musiker, den ich in ihm sah und das machte auch den Unterschied in unserer Herangehensweise aus. Ich wollte diesen Musiker unbedingt kennenlernen, da er einfach mein Leben begleitet hatte. Jamie wollte, dass ich ihn kennenlernte, weil er ein großes Bankkonto hatte und mir somit ein „vernünftiges“ Leben sichern konnte. Auch wenn ich das auch gerade noch so alleine hinbekam.


	10. Slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, ich weiß, es hat etwas gedauert, aber ich war im totalen Uni-Stress. Aber jetzt arbeite ich weiter an der Story und hoffe, dasses euch gefällt.

Nervös warf ich einen Blick auf die Uhr auf meinem Desktop. Es war erst halb eins und ich musste noch einige Stunden arbeiten, bevor ich mich mit Martin treffen würde. Martin Gore. Mitglied von Depeche Mode. Der Band, die seit über 30 Jahren das Musikgeschäft unsicher machte. Die Band, von der über 30 Vinyls in meinem Wohnzimmerschrank stehen hatte und regelmäßig hörte. Die Band, die ich seit meiner Kindheit hörte, bewunderte und liebte. Auch wenn Jamie gestern versucht hatte, mir klar zu machen, was für einen Fehler ich damit machte und mich als einsam präsentierte, ging ich das „Risiko“ ein. Doch ich musste mir auch eingestehen, dass ich nicht so cool und abgeklärt an die Sache ranging, wie ich Jamie am Telefon gesagt hatte, als ich meinte: „Ich lasse es jetzt erst mal auf mich zukommen und sehe danach dann weiter, was sich daraus ergeben wird.“ Nein, so ruhig, wie ich hoffte zu sein, war ich nicht. Wenn ich ganz ehrlich war, dann war ich nervös. Sehr nervös. So nervös, wie man vor der Matheklausur ist, für die man nicht gelernt hat, außer der Nacht davor. So nervös, wie vor dem Wechsel von der Primary an die Highschool war und keine Vorstellung davon hatte, wo man hinkam und wer mit einem in einer Klasse war.So nervös, wie man es vor dem ersten Date ist und sich fragte, ob er einen küssen wird oder nicht. Es war streng genommen kein Date, wenn man die Worte von Martin auf die Goldwaage legte, aber dafür flirtete er ziemlich viel und war äußerst charmant. Vielleicht war er auch nervös, weil er mich kaum kannte. Vielleicht war er auch unsicher und wollte es dadurch verbergen, in der Hoffnung, dass es nicht auffiel. Vielleicht wusste er auch nicht ganz, was sich aus dem heutigen Treffen ergab und wie er das alles einordnen sollte. Oder aber, er flirtet einfach nur gerne und verschwendete keine großartigen Gedanken an das Treffen. Machten sich Männer überhaupt diese Gedanken oder waren das nur die Frauen? Oder war es nur ich? Mein Gott! Ich stellte mich auch wieder an! Wieso sollte Martin nervös sein? Dafür gab es keinen Grund! Ich war eine ganz normale Frau ohne Allüren. Na gut, nicht ganz ohne, aber wir habe doch alle so unsere Ansprüche, oder etwa nicht? Wir hatten alle so unsere Idealen und unsere Wünsche an einen Partner. Es gab diese Dinge, die man mochte und die man gerne sehen wollte. Umgekehrt gab es auch die No-Goes. Die Verhaltensweisen und Charakterzüge, die einen störten und auf die Palme brachten. Es waren die Dinge, die man unter keinen Umständen bei den ersten Verabredungen erleben wollte und die man nur schwer aushalten konnte. Jeder hatte sie und sie wurden selten besser mit der Zeit. Oder erträglicher. Man gewöhnte sich vielleicht mehr an sie oder lernte sie nach einer gewissen Zeit auszuschalten und nicht mehr wahrzunehmen. Allerdings brauchte man dafür meist länger als nur ein paar Monate. Meist brauchte man mehr Zeit dafür und ich war mir sicher, dass man sich an manche Eigenarten nie gewöhnen würde. Ein Klopfen an meiner Tür riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und einer meiner Kollegen steckte seinen Kopf durch die Tür und fragte mich irgendetwas. Ich fokussierte mich wieder auf meinen Job, damit ich heute wirklich pünktlich gehen konnte und Martin nicht in letzter Sekunde versetzten musste, was nämlich alles andere als einen positiven Eindruck hinterlassen würde. Absagen in letzter Sekunde war, in meinen Augen, mit das Schlimmste. Man freute sich den ganzen Tag, wartete aufgeregt und dann? Ja, dann sagte der andere kurz vorher ab und die Blase der Vorfreude, die mit jeder Minute größer wurde, zerplatzte im Inneren. Nein, das wollte ich auf jeden Fall vermeiden. Also, weiter arbeiten und Konzentration wieder darauf lenken. Mehrmals musste ich mich ermahnen, bevor ich mich wirklich von meinen Gedanken distanzieren konnte und mich wieder komplett fokussierte. Noch vier Stunden! Die Uhr lief. Der Beginn zu etwas neuem rückte näher.

Feierabend. Seit zwei Minuten hatte ich Feierabend und ich ging. Ich fuhr meinen PC herunter und schaltete den Anrufbeantworter bei meinem Bürotelefon ein. Verwundert sah mich mein Kollege an, als er die Tür öffnete, um mich etwas zu fragen, und ich mir meine Tasche schon über die Schulter gehängt hatte. „Sie gehen schon?“, fragte er verdutzt und warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Ich lächelte ihn an: „Ja, ich habe Feierabend.“ Was sollte ich auch sonst sagen? Als er mich immer noch verdutzt, von der Tatsache, dass ich heute pünktlich ging, ansah, konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass ich etwas ungehalten wurde: „Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen oder darf ich gehen?“Was bildete er sich denn ein? Auch ich durfte pünktlich gehen und er würde mich nicht daran hindern. Egal was er wollte, es würde wohl oder übel bis morgen warten müssen. Nach einigen Sekunden der Stille marschierte ich an ihm vorbei und betrat den Gang vor mir. Dort drehte ich mich noch einmal um: „Wenn Sie gehen, würden Sie dann so freundlich sein und meine Tür hinter sich schließen? Danke.“ In Zeitlupe drehte er sich um, verließ mein Büro, schloss die Tür und ging. Wer hatte den nur eingestellt? Reaktion und Verstand einer Schnecke. Normal war das auch nicht, oder? Ich sollte ihn mal näher im Auge behalten, wenn es um die nächste Beförderungsrunde bei uns im Team ging. Ich war schließlich eine der Leitungsfunktionen dabei, was bedeutete, dass mein Urteil mit in die Bewertung mit einfloss. Eigentlich sollte er das wissen. Aber wahrscheinlich ruhte er sich auf der Tatsache aus, dass ich als Frau schon nicht so viel zu sagen hätte. Der würde sich noch wundern, wenn er merkte, wie viel ich ausrichten konnte. Kopfschüttelnd verließ ich das Gebäude und ging zu meinem Wagen, der in der prallen Sonne auf dem Parkplatz der Firma stand. Der einzige Nachteil bei diesem Wetter, wie ich wieder einmal feststellen durfte. Egal welche Jahreszeit gerade war, mein Auto verwandelte sich in Sekunden, nachdem die Klimaanlage ausgeschaltet war, in ein einen Brutkasten für Dracheneier. Hagrid hätte seinen Norwegischen Stachelbuckel direkt in meinem Wagen ausbrüten können. Ich kletterte in meine Bruthöhle und schaltete sofort die Klimaanlage an. Nach wenigen Augenblicken wurde es angenehmer und ich stellte sie etwas runter. Die Straßen waren frei, was mich wunderte, denn schließlich war dies die übliche Feierabendzeit. Doch mich störte es nicht. Ich drehte das Radio etwas lauter um einen Song von Price mitzusingen, furchtbar laut und schrecklich falsch natürlich, und konnte mir ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ich war kein bisschen nervös mehr, auch wenn sich das schnell wieder ändern konnte, was mir durchaus bewusst war. Zu Hause angekommen ging ich sofort ins Schlafzimmer. Die Sachen, die ich anziehen wollte, hatte ich mir schon aufs Bett gelegt. Damit verschwendete ich nicht so viel Zeit. Außerdem war es auch zu spät, alles wieder über den Haufen zu werfen und sich doch noch um zu entscheiden. Ich hatte das schon geplant, weil ich sonst wohl die ganze Zeit dastehen und nachdenken würde, was ich denn nun anziehen würde. So beugte ich dem Ganzen vor. Ich wuschelte mir durch die Haare, um sie etwas aufzulockern und einige Locken zu entwirrend, und machte mich wieder auf den Weg in die Tiefgarage. Im Auto kontrollierte ich noch schnell, ob ich die Adresse richtig ins Navi eingegeben hatte, denn es wäre ja nun mehr als peinlich, wenn ich am anderen Ende der Stadt stehen würde und mein Ziel nicht finden würde und ich war prädestiniert für solche Sachen, dann fuhr ich los.Ich war ein reines Nervenbündel. Ja jetzt war ich wieder nervös und ich war furchtbar genervt deswegen. Ich fluchte und schimpfte wie ein Rohrspatz über alles und jeden. Der eine war zu schnell, der andere war zu langsam und der nächste war beides. Dann fand ich keinen Parkplatz und ich schimpfte weiter. Von wegen, dieses Auto ist gut für die Stadt. Nach fast zehn Minuten fand ich schließlich einen, doch ich musste noch ein gutes Stück laufen. Es störte mich eigentlich nicht, laufen zu müssen. Ich war keiner der Sorte Amerikaner, der sich für 500 Yards ins Auto setzte, aber der Blick auf meine Uhr am Tacho ließ mich aufstöhnen. Jetzt kam ich also auch noch zu spät! Die ganze Mühe umsonst, mein toller Plan, einfach alles. Wenn mich eins mehr störte, als wenn andere zu spät kamen, dann, wenn ich zu spät kam. Ich hasste es schlicht und ergreifend. Es war unhöflich und unfreundlich und störte die anderen, selbst wenn sie sagten, es wäre kein Problem. Es war ein Problem und das wusste ich, weil es für mich auch immer eines war, auch wenn ich was anderes sagte. Es war höflich zu sagen, dass es kein Problem war. Genauso wie man sagte, man warte erst seit fünf Minuten, wenn es in Wirklichkeit schon fünfzehn waren. Unpünktlichkeit nervt andere und mich. Meine Stimmung war fast auf dem Nullpunkt, als ich den Weg zum Café entlangeilte. Mit fünf Minuten Verspätung erreichte ich dann schließlich mein Ziel und atmete tief ein.

Das Café, das er ausgesucht hatte, war ein kleines Häuschen mitten in einem Wohngebiet. Es hatte einen sehr kleinen Parkplatz und bot hatte vor der Tür drei kleine Tische stehen. Da ich ihn hier draußen nicht sah, betrat ich den Innenraum, der mit viel Holz und gemütlichen Polstermöbeln ausgestattet war. Es war nicht wie in einer dieser Ketten. Hier schien alles noch persönlich zu sein. Ich sah mich um, konnte ihn aber auch hier im Innenraum nicht entdecken. Komisch. Hatte ich ihn übersehen? Ich wollte gerade vorne noch mal nachsehen und eventuell warten, als ich ihn sah. Er saß auf einer Terrasse, die nach hinten rausging und einen guten Blick auf die Berge bot. Ein wenig privater und geschützter. Dort war man weniger den Blicken der Leute, die vorbeigingen ausgesetzt, und man entkam dem Geräusch der vorbeifahrenden Autos. Wahrscheinlich genau der Grund, warum er den Platz gewählt hatte. Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, dass es ihm durchaus passierte, dass man ihn ansprach und erkannte. Es war ja nicht jeder so wie ich. Wie beim ersten Mal wandte er mir den Rücken zu, doch seine schwarze Lederjacke und die blonden Locken verrieten ihn. Seine Haare waren wirklich einmalig. Die blonden Locken konnten gut zu seinem Markenzeichen werden. Wenn sie das nicht sogar waren. Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, dass seine Fans irgendwas daraus machten. Dafür waren sie ja schließlich Fans, oder? Ich atmete auf, da er da war, und beeilte mich nach draußen zu gehen. Martin sah auf, als ich an seinem Tisch ankam, und grinste mich schief an. Er wirkte entspannt und ich hoffte, dass er das auch war. Hoffentlich änderte sich das mir auch, denn momentan ging mir noch ordentlich der Stift. Schnell setzte ich zu einer Erklärung an, warum ich erst jetzt kam: „Tut mir leid, dass ich etwas spät dran bin, aber die Parkplätze hier, sind eine Katastrophe! Ich habe wirklich das Gefühl, am anderen Ende der Stadt geparkt zu haben! Wahrscheinlich hätte ich auch laufen können.“ Ich fiel auf den Stuhl neben ihm und hoffte, nicht komplett fertig auszusehen.Nicht dass es wichtig wäre, schließlich hatten wir ja kein Date. Offiziell. „Mach dir keinen Kopf. Es ist doch alles gut. Schlimmer wäre es gewesen, wenn du mich versetzt oder ganz vergessen hättest und das mit den Parkplätzen hätte ich wohl besser erwähnt", grinste er verlegen. Sein Blick wanderte kurz an mit hinunter, aber es war so schnell, dass ich es nicht hundertprozentig sagen konnte. Bestimmt bildete ich mir sein Interesse an mir nur ein. Er hatte ja nun keinen Grund dazu, sich für mich zu interessieren. Wie viele Jahre war ich jünger als er? Garantiert mehr als 20! „Also, kein Grund gleich durchzudrehen, Sophia“, dachte ich und strich meinen Rock glatt. „Willst du auch Kaffee?“, fragte er nur und nickte in Richtung der leeren Tasse, die vor ihm stand. Hatte er so lange gewartet, dass er einen ganzen Kaffee in der Zeit getrunken hatte? Du liebes Bisschen! Wie lange er wohl schon wartete? Sollte ich ihn darauf ansprechen? Nein, lieber nicht. Das konnte schnell unangenehm werden und das wollte ich dann doch nicht. Ich nickte und er winkte der Bedienung. Eine junge Blondine mit eindeutig gemachten Brüsten trat an unseren Tisch. Ihre Haare waren komplett vertrocknet durch das ständige Färben und die Haarverlängerungen waren schlecht gemacht. Ihre Fingernägel waren zu lang und grell lackiert und ihr Gesicht mit einer dicken Schicht Make-up zugekleistert.Sie schien Martin zu kennen, denn sie sprach ihn mit Namen an. Allerdings stark unterkühlt. Sie warf mir einen abwertenden Blick zu und verschwand wieder, als er seine Bestellung aufgegeben hatte. Aus Vorsicht sprach ich ihn nicht darauf an, sondern konzentrierte mich auf eine Unebenheit der Steinplatten. Keine Panik. Nein, alles war gut. „Hast du deine Liste schon angefangen?“, grinste ich nach einigen Minuten und spielte auf unser Gespräch vom Vorabend an. „Natürlich! Sie ist voll! Angefangen bei den Dingen, die ich finden sollte, Dinge, die ich mal beenden sollte, Ideen, die ich nie wirklich umgesetzt habe und Dinge, die ich entsorgen sollte. Beim Letzten stehen die Schirme an oberster Stelle. Du brauchst nicht zufällig einen pinkfarbenen Schirm? Der hat auch Rüschen an den Enden!“ Entgeistert sah ich ihn an: „Pink? Nein der passt nicht zu meinem Regenmantel.“ Er lachte laut auf: „Schade auch. Meine Tochter will ihn auch nicht mehr. Wundert mich. Sie ist doch erst 23. Aber ich hab ihr gestern welche mitgegeben. Sie studiert in London.“ Wie alt war seine Tochter? „23?“, fragte ich nach und sah ihn an. „Ja. Wieso?“ Wieder ein prüfender Blick. Traute er mir nicht? „Dann ist sie vier Jahre jünger als ich“, stellte ich fest. Wir hatten bisher nicht viel Persönliches gesprochen und mir wurde bei dieser Aussage erst richtig bewusst, wie viel älter Martin war. Jetzt blickte er mich verwundert an: „Du bist erst 27?“

Autsch. Das saß. Alleine älter als 27 geschätzt zu werden, aber sein "erst" davor machte die Sache noch ein bisschen schlimmer. Sah ich so alt aus? Wirklich? Um Himmels willen! Super, wie sollte ich denn nun damit umgehen? Mit vielem hatte ich gerechnet, aber bestimmt nicht mit so einer Aussage. Aber gut, ich hatte ja das Thema Alter begonnen, also hatte ich nicht so viel Grund mich zu beschweren. Auch wenn ich doch überrascht war, dass ich anscheinend älter wirkte, als ich war. Wenn ich ehrlich war, dann passierte mir das doch zum ersten Mal. Um seine Frage zu beantworten, nickte ich und nippte an dem Kaffee, der gerade gekommen war. Martin schien zu spüren, das er mit seinem Satz einen eher empfindlicheren Nerv getroffen zu haben. Aber seien wir mal ehrlich: Welche Frau wurde denn schon gerne älter geschätzt, als sie eigentlich ist? Genau, keine. Es war einfach ein doofes Gefühl und eigentlich war ich nicht sehr oberflächlich. Eigentlich. So schnell konnte man eines Besseren belehrt werden. Martin lächelte mich an: „Nimm es mir nicht übel, du siehst nicht alt aus. Aber so von deiner Einstellung her und dem Niveau mit dem sprichst und nicht zuletzt mit deinem Job habe ich dich nicht so jung erwartet. Fertig studiert, gute Position in einem großen Unternehmen. Da hab ich einfach angenommen, du seist älter. Außerdem, du meintest doch, du bist seit fast 20 Jahren Vegetarierin?“Er griff nach seinem Kaffee und ignorierte, dass die blonde Kellnerin ihn böse ansah, als sie vorbeiging. Langsam wurde ich neugierig, aber noch immer nicht neugierig genug, um ihn zu fragen, was genau passiert ist. „Ja das stimmt. Ich war acht oder neun. Ich hab ziemlich früh für mich entschieden, dass ich nicht möchte, dass Lebewesen für mich sterben müssen oder unwürdig gehalten werden. Aber sei ehrlich, wie alt, hattest du mich geschätzt?“ Ich musste es einfach wissen. Nicht, dass mich alle Welt für viel älter hielt, als ich war. Das wäre wirklich schockierend. Ich fand nicht, dass ich alt aussah. Überhaupt nicht. Eigentlich kleidete ich mich ganz altersgerecht, zumindest dachte ich das immer.Vielleicht sollte ich bei Gelegenheit mal mit Jamie darüber reden. Wenn er auch meinte, ich sehe älter aus, dann sollte ich wirklich über einen Stil nachdenken. Oder es könnte mir auch weiterhin egal sein, was die Menschen dachten, wenn es mir denn jemals egal gewesen war. Jetzt hatte ich einen kurzen Rock mit Blumenprint an und ein einfaches Top dazu, nicht, dass ich damit unbedingt alt wirkte, meiner Meinung nach. Auch die Sandaletten machten jetzt nicht wesentlich älter. „Lass ihn nicht älter als 30 sagen“, betete ich innerlich, auch wenn ich befürchtete, dass er genau das angenommen hatte. Aber ein kleiner Teil in mir hoffte auf nicht mehr als drei Jahre. „Keine Ahnung. Anfang dreißig, vielleicht 32 oder 33“, Martin zuckte mit den Schultern und schien dem Ganzen nicht viel beizumessen.Na Klasse. 33? Wirklich? Also 31 wäre ja schon vier Jahre älter, als ich war, aber 33? SECHS Jahre? Anscheinend stand mir mein Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Breit grinsend sah er mich an: „Ist es so ein Problem für dich? Du hast eine richtige Nachdenkfalte auf der Stirn. Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf, bitte. Wirklich, mit deinem Äußeren hat das nichts zu tun. Ich war eher erstaunt, dass man in deinem Alter so jung aussieht. Wenn wir uns nicht unterhalten hätten, hätte ich 25 oder 26 gesagt! Es war wirklich dein Lebenslauf, der mich das hat annehmen lassen! Ich verspreche es dir.“ Ich lachte leise und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. Versuchte er sich gerade aus der Situation zu retten? Oder meinte er es tatsächlich ernst? Ich versuchte es sportlich zu nehmen und zog ihn etwas auf. Sollte er doch ruhig ein schlechtes Gewissen haben. Er konnte einer Frau doch nicht einfach vorsetzen, dass er sie sechs Jahre, ich konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, älter schätzte und das nur wegen ihrer Vita. Hallo?„Jetzt versuch gar nicht abzulenken! 33! Oh Gott. Ich sollte mich mal nach OPs erkundigen!“, grinste ich ihn an und konnte erkennen, dass er mich durchschaute. „Eingebauter Airbag?“, fragte er und nickte unauffällig zur Kellnerin. Ups. Nichts nur sie schien ihn nicht zu mögen. Was war da nur passiert? Ich sollte ihn vielleicht doch mal fragen. Aber nicht hier. Das war zu auffällig.

Aber ich konnte mir nach dieser Bemerkung ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Natürlich. Ich möchte schließlich weich fallen!“ Ich grinste noch breiter und Martin begann laut zu lachen und erntete dafür einen bösen Blick, als Blondie vorbei ging. Hatte sie was gehört oder war es der Umstand an sich, der sie störte? Was auch immer er ihr getan hatte, wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich einen Korb eingefangen, nahm ihm das sichtlich übel. Gut, etwas verstehen konnte ich sie ja schon. Präsentierte er ihr nun auch auf dem Silbertablett, dass er sich mit einer anderen Frau traf. Da wäre ich eventuell auch angefasst. Vielleicht nur eventuell, ich wäre garantiert angefasst. „Findet ihr Männer diese künstlichen Dinger eigentlich attraktiv?“ Es war eine Frage, die mich schon seit Jahren beschäftigte. Ich meine, diese Dinger sehen überhaupt nicht natürlich aus! Keine Frau hatte von Natur aus, solche Brüste. Wie runde Bälle. Interessierten sich Männer deswegen so für Fußball? Ich konnte es mir nicht erklären. Schön waren sie nicht, oder war es nur meine Sicht auf die Dinge? War ich die Einzige, die es nicht verstand? „Naja, sagen wir es so: Eine üppige Oberweite kann schon ganz ansehbar sein. Allerdings übertreiben es manche dann doch etwas und der ganze Rest wie Botox oder sonst was, ist absolut unnötig.“ Doch ganz glaubte ich ihm nicht. Dazu spielte er zu intensiv mit seinen Fingern herum. Aber ich ignorierte das: „Na dann beruhigt mich das. Ich glaube, ich hätte zu viel Angst, dass das Silikonkissen platzt! Ob man das fühlt?“ Jetzt lachte Martin noch lauter! Einige Gäste drehten sich um, doch es schien ihn nicht zu stören. „ Das weiß ich nicht, ich habe keine.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Worüber ihr Frauen so nachdenkt. Lass uns lieber das Thema wechseln, sonst spuckt uns gleich jemand in den Kaffee!“, grinste er und nahm noch einen Schluck. „Wenn das nicht schon passiert ist ...“ Er verzog das Gesicht gekünstelt und stellte die Tasse wieder weg. Auch jetzt traute ich mich nicht, ihn zu fragen, was genau zwischen den beiden war, oder nicht war oder hätte sein können. Eine Weile schwiegen wir uns an. Aber nicht, weil uns die Worte fehlten oder weil wir uns nichts mehr zu sagen hatten, sondern weil es einfach passte. Ich sah auf die Kulisse der Berge. Eigentlich ganz schön, doch ich spürte auch, dass ich mich mehr nach dem Meer sehnte, als nach Bergen. Nach einer Weile dann brach ich das Schweigen: „Und du hast eine Tochter?“ Er hatte sie jetzt schon zweimal erwähnt, da erschien es mir passend, nach ihr zu fragen. Alleine aus Höflichkeit, aber mehr aus Interesse. Ob er noch mehr Kinder hatte? Wie immer, wenn ich eine Frage stellte, die jeder normale Fan von ihm aus dem Stegreif beantworten konnte, sah er mich prüfend an. Ich wusste bis jetzt nicht, was das genau bedeutete. Wahrscheinlich war er es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand ihn so gar nicht kannte oder ihn nicht gegoogelt hatte. „Nein. Also doch schon, aber ich habe drei Kinder. Zwei Mädchen und einen Jungen. Die beiden Mädchen sind 23 und 19 und mein Sohn ist zwölf.“ Drei Kinder. Frage beantwortet und ich fühlte mich noch jünger. „Wow. Fast alle sind erwachsen! Da fühle ich mich gar nicht mehr so alt!“ Ich kicherte. Oh Gott ich KICHERTE! Wie albern.Das war doch kein Date und ich keine sechzehn. „Leben die beiden anderen noch hier?“, fragte ich. „Du meintest doch, deine Tochter studiert in London?“ Martin nickte: „Ja, sie leben bei meiner Ex-Frau.“ Kurz zog er die Stirn in Falten, als würde etwas zwischen den beiden stehen, dann grinste er mich an. „Hast du auch Kinder?“ Erstaunt sah ich ihn. Er ahnte nicht, welchen Punkt er in mir traf. „Nein.“ Ich antwortete kurz und knapp. Etwas zu knapp, wie ich schnell bemerkte, und fügte an: „Mein Bruder hat eine kleine Tochter, allerdings lebt er in Hamburg, also sehen wir uns an Weihnachten bei unseren Eltern, alle zwei Jahre. Mein anderer Bruder hat zwei Söhne, die sind, sieben und acht, soweit ich das weiß. Er lebt in Peking und kommt noch seltener als der andere.“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Meine Brüder waren acht und zwölf Jahre älter. Eine enge Beziehung würde ich uns nicht unterstellen. „Vermisst du sie nicht manchmal?“ Seine Frage überraschte mich etwas. „Naja, was soll ich sagen? Als ich zehn war, ist der jüngere der beiden aufs College gegangen und dann nach Europa. Der andere war da schon fast mit dem Studium fertig und mit dem halben Bein schon auf einem anderen Kontinent. Nein, ich habe nie viel von ihnen gehabt. Ich war immer zu klein, um mit ihnen zu spielen. Die blöde kleine Schwester“, erwiderte ich. Es war wirklich nicht so, dass meine Brüder und ich ein Herz und eine Seele wären, weswegen ich sie auch nicht wirklich vermisste.

Wir hatten beiden den Kaffee mittlerweile leer und Martin sah auf die Uhr. Wollte er schon gehen? „Es ist noch eine Weile hell. Wollen wir an den Strand runter?“, fragte er und ich nickte. Besser als jetzt schon auseinanderzugehen und noch immer war mir das Wasser lieber als die Berge. Man gewöhnte sich schnell daran, jeden Tag Wasser zu sehen und einen Blick auf das Meer zu haben. Es war eine Sache, an die man sich schnell gewöhnte. Außerdem lag unser Haus in Greenbay auch direkt am See. Ein Blick auf dieses Element war für mich normal. Es war für mich einfach eine Sache, auf die ich nicht verzichten mochte. Martin bezahlte schnell, wie selbstverständlich, und bevor ich den Mund öffnen konnte, war er aufgestanden und fast aus dem Café verschwunden. Wie es schien, hatte er es eilig und wollte keine Zeit verlieren. Ich eilte ihm nach. Er wartete und sah sich suchend um. Als ich neben ihm ankam, lächelte er mich an und blickte die Straße hinunter, in deren Richtung der Stand lag. „Wollen wir mit dem Auto runter fahren? Es ist ja doch ein ganzes Stück von hier und du musst nachher nicht bis hier zurücklaufen." Ich nickte und lenkte ihn in die Richtung, wo mein Auto stand.Fast zehn Minuten liefen wir, innerlich fragte ich mich, ob ich vorhin auch so lange gelaufen war oder ob wir schon an meinem Wagen vorbei waren, und Martin fragte mich etwas mehr über meine Kindheit aus. Er wollte wissen, auf was für eine Schule ich gegangen war, was für AGs ich besucht hatte und was ich sonst so gemacht hatte. Eigentlich wollte er alles wissen. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte ich, in seinen Augen, den Streberstempel komplett verdient, den er mir am Abend bei meiner Tante schon aufgedrückt hatte. Er zog mich ein wenig damit auf und freute sich wie ein kleiner Junge darüber, dass ich mich aufziehen ließ. Grinsend schüttelte ich den Kopf und kramte in meiner kleinen Handtasche nach meinem Autoschlüssel. Langsam kamen wir uns näher. „Wie bekommt ihr Frauen in diese Dinger immer alles rein?“, fragte er, als ich ihm mein Schminktäschchen, mein Handy und mein Portemonnaie in die Hand drückte, damit ich besser wühlen konnte. „Wieso?“, fragte ich etwas beschäftigt und bekam den Anhänger meines Schlüssels zu fassen. „Ich hätte nur ein Drittel von dem hier da drin vermutet“, sagte er und hielt meine Habseligkeiten hoch. „Ach so. Ich glaube, das ist genetisch veranlagt“, grinste ich und nahm ihm die Sachen wieder ab, um sie zu verstauen. Endlich kamen wir am Auto an und er atmete erleichtert auf: „Mein Gott, das ist wirklich weit weg. Ich sag dir gleich, wo wir hinfahren, ich kenne da eine echt gute Stelle, die nicht so überlaufen ist!“ Er stieg ein und schnallte sich an.


	11. Heaven

Martin hatte Recht behalten. Das Stück Strand, zudem er mich gelotst hatte, war menschenleer. Nirgendwo war jemand zu sehen, doch der Blick auf den Pazifik auf unserer rechten Seite und der Blick auf die Berger zu unserer Linken waren atemberaubend. Es war eines dieser Postkartenmotive, die man in den unzähligen Souvenirgeschäften an der Pier erstehen konnte. Es war einfach schön und schon fast zu schön um wahr zu sein. Die Natur hier in Kalifornien war wirklich etwas ganz besonderes. Leider war sie durch den Menschen in großer Gefahr und musste sich seit einigen Jahren mit Dürreproblemen herumplagen. Doch noch war sie strahlend schön und konnte einen einfachen Abend wie diesen in einen ganz besonderen verwandeln. Eine einzige Möwe flog weit über uns ihre Kreise und die Palmen oben am Weg bewegten sich leicht in der leichten Brise. Der Duft vom salzigen Meerwasser und Sommer lag in der Luft und noch war die Sonne da, um die Erde unter unseren Füßen zu wärmen. Der Sand war weich und noch leicht warm und nahe am Wasser, dort wo die Wellen regelmäßig über ihn schwappten, feucht und fest. Eigentlich war es angenehmer dort zu laufen, aber wir entschieden uns dann doch für den trockenen Abschnitt. An der Böschung hinter uns konnte man erkennen, wie weit das Wasser schon, wahrscheinlich bei einem Sturm oder ähnlichen Wetterbedingungen, vorgedrungen war. Einige Stücke Treibholz lagen am Strand verteilt, ganz ausgewaschen und ausgeblichen vom Salz im Meer und den Strahlen der Sonne. Wir schlenderten nebeneinander her, ohne uns großartig zu unterhalten. Sowohl er als auch ich genossen den Augenblick und die herrliche Kulisse, in der wir uns bewegten. Martin hatte seine Schuhe ausgezogen und die Hose zu den Knien und seinen Pullover zu den Ellenbogen aufgekrempelt. Sowohl seine Arme als auch seine Beine hatten einen leichten Braunton. Oder anders gesagt hatte er erstaunlich viel Farbe für einen Briten, wenn man sich auf Klischees beziehen wollte. Gut, er lebte ja auch schon eine Weile hier, also hatte er auch schon die eine oder andere Minute in der Sonne verbracht.Doch bis jetzt hatte ich ihn nur in langen Hosen und langen Ärmeln gesehen. Vielleicht trug er aber privat auch mal kurze Hosen. Wissen konnte man das ja nicht. Allerdings wirkte Martin auf mich nicht wie ein Shortsträger. Irgendwie fehlte mir die Fantasie, mir ihn darin vorzustellen. Konnte es an seinem Alter liegen? Aber warum? Sein Gesicht war zwar schon von den Spuren der Zeit gezeichnet, er war aber trotzdem gut gebaut, vielleicht hatte er kein Sixpack, aber damit konnten auch viele weitaus jüngere Menschen nicht prahlen. Wenn ich ihn mit meinem Vater verglich, dann mussten mindestens zwanzig Jahre zwischen den beiden liegen.Wenn mein Vater überhaupt jemals so schlank gewesen war. Mein Gott! Jetzt verglich ich ihn auch noch mit meinem Vater. Also normal war das nicht und schmeichelhaft auch nicht wirklich. Martin war das komplette Gegenteil von meinem Vater. Viele Gemeinsamkeiten hatten die beiden nicht. Mein Vater war der Typ, der, selbst an einem Ort wie hier, nur an die Arbeit denken konnte. Und auch wenn ich vermutete, dass Martin über 23 Stunden am Tag über Musik nachdachte, war ich mir sicher, dass es bei ihm Interessen gesteuert war und nicht durchs Geld. Verlegen strich ich mir eine Locke hinters Ohr. Ich hatte mir vorgenommen, ihn heute auf das Thema Depeche Mode anzusprechen. Mal sehen, wie er darauf reagiert. Hoffentlich war er mir nicht böse, dass ich ihm nicht gleich erzählt hatte, dass ich wusste, dass er in einer der bekanntesten Bands spielte. Ich atmete tief durch und bereute, dass ich mir vorher keine Strategie zurechtgelegt hatte.

Ich sah ihn an und hätte fast wieder abgebrochen, als ich sein entspanntes und fröhliches Gesicht sah. Doch ich konnte das nicht länger aufschieben, denn irgendwann würde er es dann doch erfahren, und wenn ich damit jetzt Wochen wartete, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er dann doch verärgert war. „Ich will jetzt nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumreden: Ich weiß, wer du bist“, eröffnete ich das Gespräch, hielt die Luft an und bereute es sofort. Das konnte jetzt mächtig nach hinten losgehen! Vielleicht hätte ich einen sanfteren Einstieg wählen sollen, als ihn so ins kalte Wasser zu stoßen. Er schien eine Weile zu brauchen, um zu verstehen, was ich gerade gesagt hatte. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, doch seine Augen erreichte es nicht. Es wirkte etwas unterkühlt. „Versteh mich nicht falsch. Aber es überrascht mich schon etwas“, antwortete er knapp. Er sah weiter geradeaus und stapfte weiter. Anscheinend hatte er nicht damit gerechnet. Wie denn auch? „ Ich hatte mir schon so was gedacht. Manche deiner Fragen haben mich stutzig gemacht, weil es Sachen waren, die man eigentlich über mich weiß. Allerdings hatte ich gedacht, dass du ehrlich warst, denn du hast nicht so gewirkt, als würdest du mir nur etwas vormachen. Das enttäuscht mich. Als ich mit meiner Tochter darüber gesprochen hatte, meinte sie, dass ich Glück hätte, wenn ich mal eine Frau kennenlerne, die sich für mich interessiert und mich noch nicht vorher kannte, also mal nicht meinen Namen oder mein Geld will. Ich hatte es auch kaum noch für möglich gehalten, denn viele wachsen mittlerweile mit uns auf und kennen uns seit ihrer frühsten Kindheit, durch ältere Geschwister oder ihre Eltern. Ich hatte wirklich geglaubt, du gehörst nicht dazu und ich treffe jemanden ohne vorgefasste Meinung. Du stellst all diese Fragen, Fragen über meine Musik, wo ich herkomme, meine Familie. Wozu, wo du das doch weißt? Wozu, wo du mich ja doch schon zu kennen meinst.Was kann ich denn jetzt noch machen, um dein, wahrscheinlich komplett verdrehtes, Bild von mir in das Original zu verwandeln? Warum dieses Interesse, wenn du keines an mir direkt hast? Spiel kein Interesse vor, wenn da keins ist!“ Jetzt sah er mich an und wirkte tatsächlich verletzt und wütend. Ich konnte es ihm auch nicht wirklich verübeln. An seiner Stelle hätte ich wohl ähnlich reagiert. „Das habe ich auch nicht!“, versuchte ich mich zu verteidigen, doch er schnaubte nur und schüttelte den Kopf, als er stehen blieb. „Nichts davon habe ich gewusst und, bis einen Tag vor Doms Geburtstag! Eigentlich hätte ich dich gar nicht gekannt. Aber Jamie, mein bester Freund, meinte es wäre besser, wenn ich wüsste, wer alles auf dem Geburtstag auftauchen könnte und hat mich über Stunden mit Künstlern zugetextet. Ich habe dem keine große Bedeutung zugemessen, weil ich nie damit gerechnet hatte, dass auch nur einer davon aufschlägt. Wieso sollte ich auch? Ich habe mich nie mit den Menschen auseinandergesetzt, mit denen Dom gearbeitet hat. Tja und dann standest du da und ich hatte dein Bild gesehen, aber nicht mal eine Ahnung, wie du heißt!“ Ungläubig sah er mich an und wirkte nicht wirklich überzeugt. Na Klasse! Ich war ein Genie. Wirklich ganz große Leistung. Wir standen in dieser herrlichen Kulisse und stritten. Wegen mir. Nur wegen mir war der Abend jetzt ruiniert. Jetzt hasste er mich garantiert. „Was weißt du denn?“, fragte er jetzt etwas steif und schien damit zu versuchen die Situation etwas zu beruhigen zu wollen. „Was ich wusste?“, fragte ich. „Über dich?“ Er nickte, sah mich aber nicht an. „Nicht sehr viel. Das Einzige, was ich dachte, war: ‚Der Typ von Depeche Mode!‘ Das war's dann aber auch schon. Ich kenne eure Musik, war mir aber nicht sicher, ob du großartige Lust hattest, dich mit einem“, ich rang nach einem passenden Wort, „Kenner eurer Arbeit, zu unterhalten. Deswegen habe ich vorsichtig nachgefragt. Der Rest war für mich wirklich neu und ich will es auch nicht aus dem Internet erfahren oder aus der Yellow Press, sondern von dir. Was in diesen Blättern und Interviews steht, ist doch auch nur zur Hälfte, wenn überhaupt, richtig.“ Er starrte mich an, immer noch ungläubig, aber sein Blick wurde sanfter und sein Ton auch. Dennoch wirkte er immer noch unsicher. „War das der Grund, warum du an meinem Tisch warst?“ Seine Stimme war triefend vor Enttäuschung. „Nein. Ich hab dich erst von vorne erkannt. Eigentlich bin ich nur zu dir gegangen, weil du alleine warst und ich auch und ich mich nicht alleine an einen freien Tisch stellen wollte und die anderen waren voll mit Menschen, die ich nicht kenne und die nur über ihren Beruf, ihre Häuser und ihre Autos sprechen.“Martin sah aufs Meer hinaus und folgte mit seinen Augen einem Schiff am Horizont. „Du startest diese riesige Eröffnung, du wüsstest, wer ich bin und das Einzige, was du jemandem hättest sagen können, wäre: ‚Der Typ von Depeche Mode‘, gewesen? Nicht mal mein Name? Ich meine, ich bin ja nicht alleine Depeche! Das ist jetzt schon fast enttäuschend.“

Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte Martins Lippen, als er mich nun ansah. Verlegen scharrte ich mit meinen Zehen im Sand herum. „Ich wäre ne schlechte Informantin“, grinste ich schüchtern. Sein Blick heiterte sich weiter auf. „Allerdings! Nur eine Frage habe ich noch: Wenn ich nicht der 'Typ' gewesen wäre, sondern einfach nur Martin, wären wir dann jetzt hier?“ Diese Frage überraschte mich. Wieso denn nicht? Dachte er, ich wäre nur deswegen auf seine Einladung eingegangen? „Wenn ich sage, natürlich, glaubst du mir?“ Ich hoffte wirklich, dass er mir glaubte. Vielleicht würde es ja doch noch ein runder Abschluss werden. Martin lächelte vorsichtig: „Fürs Erste Ja.“ Er sah sich um und steuerte einen kleinen Abschnitt vor der Böschung an, wovor er sich fallen ließ. Er atmete hörbar aus und strich sich einmal mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. Für einen ganz kurzen Moment wirkte er erschöpft, als hätte es ihn eben seine ganze Kraft gekostet, mit mir darüber zu reden. Sein alter war so erkennbar wie nie zuvor. Doch es war nur ein kurzer Moment. Auffordernd klopfte er neben sich auf den Sand. Damit war ich dann wohl mit einer Bewährungsstrafe davon gekommen! Ich sank neben ihn und sah ihn an, aber sein Blick war auf das Meer gerichtete und ich folgte seinem Beispiel. Eine Weile starrten wir schweigend auf das Meer hinaus und lauschten den Wellen, die sanft gegen den Strand schlugen. „Du hattest keine Ahnung, wie ich heiße? Hast du deswegen so angestrengt auf dein Gemüse gestarrt?“, brach er schließlich die Stille. Martin verzog das Gesicht zu einer ernsten Miene und blickte intensiv nach unten und schien mich zu imitieren. Verlegen spürte ich, wie ich rot wurde, und versuchte es ihm zu erklären, während er breit grinste. „Nicht ganz. Ich wusste, dass ich ihn schon gehört hatte, aber konnte ihn nicht abrufen. Das geht mir ziemlich häufig so mit Namen. Ich habe verzweifelt nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, ihn herauszufinden, ohne dass du es mitbekommst. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich Angst, du könntest sauer sein, weil ich deinen Namen nicht wusste!“Jetzt lachte er endlich wieder sein typisches Glucksen, auch wenn es eigentlich anders klang. Es war schwierig den genauen Klang des Lachens zu beschreiben, aber es war definitiv einzigartig auf dieser Welt. „Ja, ich hätte dir deinen schönen Kopf abgerissen und getobt, wo ich nur gelandet wäre!“ Hatte er gerade schön gesagt? Wollte er doch mehr? Zählte sein Versprechen? Wir schmunzelten beide. Ich zog die Beine an meinen Körper, schlang die Arme darum und legte mein Kinn darauf ab. Es begann zu dämmern und wurde zunehmen frischer und ich fröstelte leicht. Auch wenn es am Tag herrlich warm hier war, kühlte es schnell ab, wenn die Sonne wieder verschwand. Ich hätte eine Jacke mitnehmen sollen, aber daran hatte ich nicht gedacht. Sie lag oben im Auto. Warm und trocken. Martin sah mich an und musterte meine Haut, auf der sich eine leichte Gänsehaut gebildet hatte. „Und wieder frierst du! Sag mir bitte, dass du eine Jacke mit hast! Eigentlich wollte ich den Sonnenuntergang mit dir ansehen. Deswegen wollte ich hier hin. Hier hat man einen tollen Blick darauf.“ Schuldbewusst sah ich ihn an und schüttelte meinen Kopf. Auch Martin hatte seine Jacke im Auto gelassen. Vorsichtig rutschte er näher und schloss so die "Sicherheitslücke", die zwischen uns gewesen war, und legte mir seinen Arm um die Schultern. Es war unsere erste richtige Berührung und sie fühlte sich wirklich gut an. So böse schien er mir nicht mehr zu sein. Zurückhaltend lehnte ich mich in seine Umarmung und drückte mich so etwas näher an ihn. Er war angenehm warm und sein Pullover war ganz weich und kuschelig. Sein Arm war erstaunlich muskulös und fest und fühlte sich gut an und ich vernahm den leichten Duft, der von ihm ausging. Als ich merkte, wie wohl ich mich bei ihm fühlte, war ich doch etwas erschrocken. War ich dabei Gefühle für ihn zu entwickeln? War ich dabei mich zu verlieben? In einen Mann, der fast doppelt so alt war wie ich? Passierte das wirklich und war das überhaupt möglich?

Die ganze Szene wirkte wie im kitschigsten Film und selbst Hollywood hätte mit Green Screen und Photoshop keinen schöneren Sonnenuntergang malen können, wie den, der sich gerade vor unseren Augen abspielte. Das wahre Leben war halt doch schöner als in irgendeiner fiktiven Filmwelt. Zumindest in diesen ganz besonderen Momenten, wie diesem hier. Der Himmel war in Rot-, Orange-, Gold- und Lilatöne getaucht, die ineinander verschwammen und sich durchzogen, und wurde von keiner einzigen Wolke bedeckt. Vollkommen klar lag er da und bot sein Schauspiel dar und es wirkte, als würde er es nur für Martin und mich tun, denn wir waren immer noch alleine.Es war schon verrückt, dass man alleine solch ein Schauspiel betrachtete, während sich andere Menschen gerade mit irgendwelchen Fernsehshows unterhielten oder Serien sahen, da das Leben dort ja so viel schöner war. Einige Möwen und Pelikane zogen langsam ihre Bahnen über unseren Köpfen. Und ja, ich gebe zu, es war eine Szene dieser Liebesfilmklassiker, die ich ansonsten als unmöglich abstempelte: Das Paar, das alleine am Strand den Sonnenuntergang beobachtet und komplett in seiner Welt zu sein schien, obwohl manchmal ziemlich genau wusste, dass es so was nur selten gab. Doch jetzt war einer dieser seltenen Momente und warum sollte man das nicht genießen? Wo war die Musik? Eigentlich fehlte nur noch eine schnulzige Melodie im Hintergrund. Irgendwann war das Schauspiel vorbei und die Sonne verschwand am Horizont und nahm den letzten Rest der Wärme mit sich. Viel zu schnell war es gegangen und doch hatte man das Gefühl, die Zeit wäre in diesem Augenblick stehen geblieben. Die Magie des Augenblicks konnte man das wohl nennen. Jetzt wurde es wirklich kalt und die Gänsehaut kroch nun auch zu den bedeckten Stellen meines Körpers. Um nicht zu sehr zu frieren, rückte ich etwas näher an Martin ran, der sofort seinen Arm etwas fester um meine Schultern schlang und dabei versuchte, möglichst viel von meiner nackten Haut zu verdecken. Müde malten seine Finger ein undefiniertes Muster auf meinen Arm und ich konnte nicht mehr sicher sagen, ob die Gänsehaut nur von der Temperatur herrührte oder auch von ihm. Wahrscheinlich spielte beides zusammen und ich genoss es. Ich hatte mich lange nicht mehr so entspannt gefühlt. „Bist du noch sauer?“, fragte ich leise und durchbrach damit die Stille. Er runzelte die Stirn und sah mich an: „Warum sollte ich? Klar, im ersten Moment war ich enttäuscht. Ich dachte wirklich, du würdest dich nicht für mich interessieren, dass alles nur gespielt war. Aber ich vertraue dir. Du redest offen mit mir. Hast du denn mal was von uns gehört?“Ich grinste ihn an: „Klar. Ich hab alle Alben. Als CD und als Schallplatte“, antwortete ich und war erleichtert, als er mich erfreut anblickte und seine Augen aufblitzten. „Hast du dich nie gefragt, wer hinter der Musik steckt? Also wer in der Band ist oder wie wir aussehen?“, fragte er neugierig. Anscheinend fand er es amüsant, dass ich ihn seine Musik kannte und alle Platten besaß, aber dennoch ihn nicht kannte. „Nein. Meine Brüder hören auch Depeche Mode. Durch die beiden bin ich beeinflusst worden, was mich manchmal schon wundert. Aber sie waren extremer, so mit Postern und allem. Das hat mir mit sechs aber Angst gemacht. Ich fand es einfach unheimlich und ich finde, man wird paranoid, wenn man diese ganzen Bilder in seinem Zimmer hängen hat. Diese schwarz gekleideten Typen ...“ Ich schüttelte mich und Martin grinste. „Nein, das war ne Spur zu viel für mich. Besonders der eine, der aussah wie ne Frau. Das warst du, oder? Von den Augen her kommt das ganz gut hin.“ Martin grinste immer noch und nickte. „Ich gestehe! Ich wollte schockieren und war schon immer ‚etwas anders‘ als die Anderen. Es war halt meine Art, meinen Widerstand zu zeigen. Scheint mir gelungen zu sein. “ Ich lachte und lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter und fuhr mit meiner Erklärung fort: „Außerdem wollte ich Musik als Musik auf mich wirken lassen. Ich will sie selbst interpretieren und eigene Gefühle haben. Da interessiert es mich nicht, wer die Musik spielt oder schreibt. Was auch immer euer Songwriter sich dabei so denkt, es sind tolle Songs!“ Er lachte auf und sah mich belustig an. „Ach du bist niedlich. Wirklich. Ich nehme das Kompliment gerne an!“ Verwirrt sah ich zu ihm auf und stellte fest, wie nahe wir uns gerade waren, also sah ich schnell wieder nach vorne. „Wie meinst du das?“ Einen kurzen Augenblick schwieg er. „Sieh‘ mich an“, verlangte er plötzlich und ich sah zu ihm hoch, doch ich konnte seine Augen in der Dunkelheit kaum ausmachen. „Sophia, ich bin der Songwriter!“

Ich hoffte, er sah nicht, wie rot ich gerade wurde. Eigentlich errötete ich selten und nun saß ich mit hochrotem Kopf da und hatte Angst, dass Schiffe vom Kurs abkommen könnten, da sie mich für ein Signalfeuer hielten. Ich glaube, in Martins Gegenwart nahm ich jedes, auch nur erdenkliche Fettnäpfchen mit. Keines ließ ich aus und gerade bereute ich zum wiederholten Male, dass ich Jamie nicht besser zugehört hatte, als er von Depeche Mode erzählt hatte. Martin musste doch nun glauben, dass ich vollkommen hinterm Mond lebte. Fest drückte er mich an sich, ich spürte, wie seine Brust durch das unterdrückte Lachen leicht vibrierte und ich konnte den leichten Duft seines Aftershaves ausmachen. Ein angenehmer Duft. Wonach auch immer es roch. Aftershave und Parfum zu bestimmen, war so aussichtslos, wie Steine auf Panzer zu werfen, kann man machen, bringt aber Nichts. „Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, hm?“, flüstert er leise und sieht zu mir runter. In seinen Augen konnte ich noch immer sehen, dass ihn meine Unwissenheit amüsierte. Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln bestätigte ich ihn. Er lachte leise und fuhr fort, mit seinen Fingern Muster auf meinen Arm zu malen. Es fühlte sich wirklich gut an und jagte kleine Schauer über meinen Rücken. Er hatte weiche Haut, zumindest soweit ich das beurteilen konnte.Er hätte Ewigkeiten so weitermachen können, doch jetzt, wo von der Sonne nur noch vereinzelte rote Streifen am Horizont zu sehen waren, wurde es zunehmend unangenehmer und ich hatte auch das Gefühl, dass der Sand unter uns feucht wurde und eigentlich konnte ich auf eine Blasenentzündung verzichten. Doch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, kam mir Martin schon zuvor. „Wollen wir langsam zurück? Es wird langsam wirklich kalt und ich wollte nicht krank werden?“, fragte er und nahm den Arm von meinen Schultern. Sofort spürte ich die kalte Luft an den Stellen, die er eben noch gewärmt hatte, und ärgerte mich, dass meine Jacke so weit weg war.Die angewärmten Stellen reagierten sofort auf die Luft und ich rieb mir die Arme. „Wo ist dein Problem? Du hast einen Pullover und eine lange Jeans!“, zog ich ihn entrüstet auf und machte eine bedeutende Handbewegung zu meinem Rock und meinem Top, als hätte er das nicht vorhin schon gesehen. Er ließ seinen Blick langsam über mich gleiten und ich merkte, dass ich eventuell gerade ein falsches Signal gesendet hatte. „Ja, aber ich bin alt und zerbrechlich!“, erwiderte Martin nur und rieb sich künstlich das Kreuz. Wir lachten, standen auf und klopften den Sand von unseren Sachen. Während ich wartete, dass Martin die Beine seiner Hose wieder nach unten krempelte und die Ärmel von seinem Pulli zurückschob, schlang ich mir die Arme um den Körper, um mich etwas vor den arktischen Temperaturen zu schützen. Auf dem Rückweg gingen wir nebeneinander her und berührten uns ab und zu ganz vorsichtig an den Händen. Nur ganz zaghaft und kaum spürbar stießen unsere Finger aneinander. Einem neutralen Betrachter wäre es wohl kaum aufgefallen, wenn er nicht genau darauf geachtet hätte. Aber was hatte Jamie gesagt: Ich war ja nicht einfach zu haben. Hatte der eine Ahnung! Martin hatte eindeutig Charm und dass ohne viele Worte zu benutzten. Oder ich war einfach naiv und einfach um den Finger zu wickeln. Wahrscheinlich war es Letzteres, aber was machte das denn jetzt noch für einen großen Unterschied? Ich war auf dem besten Weg, ihm komplett zu verfallen und das ohne, dass er es wahrscheinlich ahnte. Mit jedem Schritt, den wir nebeneinander hergingen, wurde mein Verlangen größer, mich an ihn zu kuscheln, so sehr fror ich mittlerweile. Warum hatte ich nicht daran gedacht, die Jacke mitzunehmen? So was passierte mir eigentlich nie. Wahrscheinlich hinterließ Kalifornien seine ersten Spuren. Wir erreichten die Straße und den kleinen Parkplatz, wo mein Wagen stand und innerlich atmete ich auf. Endlich Wärme. Wie schon am Samstag fuhr ich ihn nach Hause. Wir schwiegen, denn es gab in dem Moment nichts zu reden und der Weg zu Martins Haus war nicht weit, und da ich wusste, wo ich hin musste, musste Martin mir auch nicht sagen, wo ich abbiegen sollte. Als wir vor seinem Haus standen, sah er mich an: „Ich hatte dir was versprochen, als wir letztes Mal hier standen, erinnerst du dich?“ Verwirrt sah ich ihn an: „Ja.“ Meine Antwort war etwas zögerlich, denn ich ahnte nicht ganz, auf was er hinaus wollte. „Dann gebe ich dir heute das Gleiche“, zwinkerte er und stieg aus. Ich blinzelte etwas durcheinander, als die Tür mit einem leisen Knall ins Schloss fiel. Was sollte ich davon denn halten?


	12. Something To Do

Was genau wollte Martin von mir? Was waren seine Absichten? Wollte er nur eine lockere Freundschaft oder mehr? Vieles sprach ja eigentlich für mehr. Vieles was er gesagt hatte, mochte zwar harmlos gewirkt haben, aber wenn ich es recht betrachtete, hatte er an der einen oder anderen Stelle schon ein gewisses Interesse geäußert, oder? Ich starrte zur Schlafzimmerdecke und grübelte darüber nach. Einige seiner Formulierungen weckten mein Interesse. „[...] deinen schönen Kopf [...]“, hatte er gesagt und er hatte mich niedlich genannt. Das machte man doch nicht einfach nur so, oder doch? Also ich würde es nicht einfach so machen. Aber ich war eine Frau und betrachtete die Dinge vielleicht etwas genauer. Trotzdem dachten Männer so weit mit? Doch. Bestimmt. Sicher war Martin sehr wohl bewusst, dass er mit diesen Aussagen zumindest das Selbstwertgefühl einer Frau angesprochen wurde. Also hatte er durchaus die Absicht mir zu schmeicheln. Wenn er mir schmeichelte, dann wollte er aber bestimmt mehr als eine Freundschaft! Dann sprach er immer wieder von seiner „Taktik“ und das Kuscheln am Strand war jetzt auch nicht einfach so gewesen. Warum sollte er von seiner Taktik reden, wenn er mir gegenüber doch auch beteuerte, dass er nichts von mir wollte? Wenn er kein Interesse an einer Beziehung hatte und dennoch flirtete, wollte er dann nur eine flüchtige Affäre? Nein. Dann hätten wir die schon gehabt oder wir wären spätestens heute Abend miteinander ins Bett gegangen. Dann wäre er weiter gegangen, als mir einfach nur den Arm umzulegen.Ich drehte mich zur Seite und warf einen ernüchterten Blick auf meinen Wecker. Ich hatte nur noch 6 Stunden, bis ich aufstehen musste. Martin verwirrte mich. Und was hatte dieses Zwinkern am Ende zu bedeuten, als er meinte, er würde das Versprechen wiederholen? War es einfach nur ein Zwinkern, das mir sagte, dass das Versprechen noch galt? Oder meinte er es ironisch. Wollte er mir damit sagen, dass er das „Versprechen“ gar nicht ernst meinte und nie wirklich ernst gemeint hatte. Kompliziert war die ganze Angelegenheit, in der ich mich nun dank ihm befand, ja schon. Und genau das war der Grund, warum ich eigentlich keine Beziehung in diesem Moment wollte. Die Männer waren das Problem! Männer machten alles immer unnötig kompliziert. Ohne sie wäre es so viel einfacher. Aber konnten sie ihre Absichten nicht einfach offen auf den Tisch legen? Das Leben war doch kein Pokertunier! Schließlich ging es nicht darum, wer am besten bluffen konnte. Es waren einfach zu viele Fragen, die mir gerade durch den Kopf wirbelten und mir fiel keine wirklich gute Antwort ein, und zwar für keine davon. Zu viele Eventualitäten konnten in Betracht gezogen werden und genau das war mein Problem. Vielleicht war Martin nur charmant und er wollte wirklich nichts von mir, aber das Zwinkern? Vielleicht wollte er einfach nur eine kurze Affäre, aber wäre er dann nicht offensiver beim Flirten? Vielleicht suchte er auch verzweifelt nach einer Partnerin, weil er unter Torschlusspanik litt. Es gab einfach zu viel. Müde drehte ich mich zur anderen Seite. Wann würden wir uns wiedersehen? Wollte er mich überhaupt wiedersehen? Oh nein, noch eine so eine Sache. Nicht, dass ich mich am Ende nur aufdrängte! Er hatte meine Nummer nicht, was bedeutete, dass ich mich melden musste. Warum denn ausgerechnet ich? Ich war wirklich schlecht im „sich melden“. Aber er hatte auch nichts gesagt. Eventuell wollte er mich gar nicht wieder sehen? Eventuell war er nur nett gewesen, weil er nach meiner Offenbarung nicht zu Fuß nach Hause gehen wollte? Okay, nein, das war nun wirklich Schwachsinn, das wusste ich ausnahmsweise mal. Ich hatte mich im Verlauf der letzten Stunde wohl so richtig in das Thema reingesteigert. Wieder drehte mich zur anderen Seite.Oder aber, er wollte nur schnellen Sex und dabei wollte er nicht lange warten. Aber warum hatte er dann noch nicht den nächsten Schritt gemacht? Das war doch auch unlogisch. Die Kellnerin fiel mir wieder ein. War es das, was er wollte? Was war mit ihr gewesen? Oder war noch was mit ihr? Gott, es war doch zum verrückt werden! War es das, was er erwartete von einer Frau? Aber was war ich dann? Ich sah ihn mit dieser Frau auf einem riesigen Bett liegen und mir wurde fast schlecht von der Vorstellung. Ehrlich gesagt war ich sogar ein bisschen eifersüchtig bei der Vorstellung.Das konnte aber durchaus daran liegen, dass ich mich gerade so intensiv mit Martin beschäftigte. Ich verrannte mich komplett und beschloss, mich in nächster Zeit, nicht bei ihm zu melden. Wenn er in ein paar Tagen noch Interesse an mir haben würde, dann könnte ich zumindest die Sache mit dem Sex ausschließen, denn wenn er nur darauf aus wäre, würde er mich dann vollkommen abblitzen lassen. Beim Rest musste ich dann abwarten. Keine große Stärke von mir. Aber wie sagte man so schön? Geduld ist eine Tugend. Einfach war es definitiv nicht.

Ich versuchte mich abzulenken und beschloss, bald meinen Urlaubsanspruch geltend zu machen. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich Urlaub nehmen würde und wenn ich darüber nachdachte, hatte ich es mehr als nötig. Dass ich mich wegen Martin so verrückt machte, konnte nur ein Zeichen von Stress sein und dagegen sollte ich etwas tun, bevor ich noch ein Burn-out bekam, denn dann wäre ich wirklich geliefert. Das wäre, in der Situation, in der die Firma gerade steckte, mehr als ungünstig.Vielleicht könnte ich mir zwei Wochen nehmen, nur um mal runterzukommen. Ein bisschen abschalten, ein bisschen in den Bergen wandern, übers Wochenende nach San Francisco fahren oder einfach nur ein Stück den Highway #1 lang. Oder einen Tag an den Strand und mir die Sonne auf den Bauch scheinen lassen und dabei ein gutes Buch lesen. Ich könnte auch meine Eltern besuchen, auch wenn die beiden mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit keine Zeit für mich haben würden, schließlich waren beide noch berufstätig und wie ich Workaholics. Aber wann könnte ich den Urlaub bekommen?Die nächsten zwei Wochen ging das nicht, aber danach standen die Chancen gut. Das Projekt, an dem gerade gearbeitet wurde, sollte dann abgeschlossen sein. Fast ein halbes Jahr war daran gearbeitet worden und musste dementsprechend erfolgreich abgeschlossen werden. Darauf konzentrierten sich alle und es würden noch einige Überstunden ins Land gehen. Danach wäre die perfekte Zeit um sich zu erholen und ich war mir sehr sicher, dass ich mich danach auch wirklich erholen musste.Die letzten vier Wochen waren meist die kritische Phase und momentan rannten mir die Leute das Büro ein. Keine ruhige Minute hatte ich auf der Arbeit und hatte schon alltägliche Dinge auf die lange Bank schieben müssen, da mir dafür momentan die Zeit fehlte. Wenn ich also Urlaub nehmen wollte, dann sollte ich das definitiv in zwei Wochen machen. Mein Vorgesetzter wäre wohl auch froh, wenn ich endlich mal ein paar meiner unzähligen Urlaubstage aus den letzten anderthalb Jahren nehmen würde und die Zahl sich nach unten und nicht nach oben bewegte.Er hatte deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er mich ansonsten in den Zwangsurlaub schicken würde. Dem sollte ich dann doch lieber zuvorkommen. Auf Ärger mit meinem Chef konnte ich momentan gut und gerne verzichten. Jamie würde sich einen Keks freuen, wenn ich ihm erzählte, dass ich Urlaub nehmen würde. Dann könnten wir auch endlich mal wieder richtig schön shoppen gehen. Seit Wochen lag er mir damit schon in den Ohren. Mit dem Urlaub konnte ich also mehrere Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen! Sehr schön. Ich drehte mich wieder auf den Rücken.Aber bevor ich meinen Urlaub plante, sollte ich an das Wochenende denken, das jetzt kam. Es waren zwar noch vier Abreittage, aber etwas Vorfreude konnte doch auch nicht schaden. Schließlich ist Vorfreude bekanntlich die schönste Freude. Das Wochenende sollte ich ruhig angehen. Wenn ich mich am Wochenende auch noch mit Terminen und Verpflichtungen vollstopfte, dann würde ich den Urlaub auch nicht brauchen. Dann konnte man mich wahrscheinlich gleich in Psychiatrie einweisen lassen. Was genauer gesagt ein ruhiges Wochenende bedeutete, war eindeutig für mich:Keine von Jamies Partys, was ihn wohl nicht schmecken würde. Jedoch schätze ich Jamie als kulant genug ein, dass er mich deswegen nicht verstoßen würde, schließlich stand keine große Party an, sondern der ganz normale Betrieb, da stand ich auch sonst nicht immer auf der Matte. Allerdings könnte ich mich mit Martin treffen. Und da war es wieder. Das Thema, von dem ich mich hatte ablenken wollen. Große Klasse! Das mit dem Ablenken musste ich also auch noch einmal üben! Es war wirklich der Wurm drin.Sobald ich versuchte, mich mit irgendetwas in Gedanken abzulenken, kam sofort Martin dazwischen. Es war wie die Sache mit dem rosa Elefanten. Wenn einem gesagt wurde, man solle nicht an den rosa Elefanten denken, was tat man? Richtig, man dachte an den rosa Elefanten. Diese Ungewissheit war wirklich kaum zu ertragen! Ich brauchte ganz bald und ganz dringend Antworten auf meine Fragen! Am besten rief ich am nächsten Tag Jamie an. Der würde mir hoffentlich weiterhelfen können. Meist stand er einem bei solchen Fragen mit Rat und Tat beiseite und wusste, was zu tun war.Es war die einzige Lösung, die mir in dem Moment einfiel und auf die ich mich konzentrieren sollte. Ich wälzte mich wieder auf die Seite und befürchtete, dass ich am nächsten Morgen aussah, wie ein Troll.

Nach mehr als einer weiteren halben Stunde und weit nach Mitternacht, schlief ich endlich ein. Doch einen erholsamen Schlaf hatte ich nicht. Was anderes wäre nach meiner Grübelei auch nicht zu erwarten gewesen. Mein Unterbewusstsein schien das alles noch verarbeiten zu müssen. Ich träumte sehr intensiv und schlecht. _Ich war im Haus meiner Eltern in Green Bay und meine ganze Familie war versammelt. So wie wir es schon lange nicht mehr gewesen waren. Meine Eltern, meine Brüder und ich standen im Wohnzimmer und unterhielten uns über etwas, was ich nicht mehr zu erinnern vermag. Irgendwann, ich weiß nicht warum, verließ ich die Gruppe und begann systematisch durch das Haus zu gehen. Ich betrat jedes Zimmer, als wäre ich das erste Mal hier und betrachtete die Räume aus Kindheitserinnerungen heraus. Die Bilder auf dem Kamin waren zeigten mich nicht älter als sieben Jahre und die Hochzeitsbilder meiner Brüder fehlten auch. Aber ich selbst war so alt wie jetzt. Ich war kein Kind, warum also sahen die Räume so aus, fragte ich mich immer wieder. Während ich im Arbeitszimmer meines Vaters stand und raus in den Garten sah, wo noch die riesige Tanne stand, die meine Brüder und ich, besonders an Weihnachten, so geliebt hatten. Sie hatte immer etwas tröstend auf mich gewirkt, aber heute wirkte sie bedrohlich. Als wollte sie mich vor etwas warnen, mich davor warnen weiterzugehen. Doch ich setzte meinen Erkundigungsgang fort. Schlich die untere Etage und als ich wieder am Wohnzimmer ankam, waren alle fort. Ich war alleine in dem großen Haus. Die Bilder an den Wänden waren auf dem neusten Stand.Die Hochzeitsbilder meiner Brüder, die Bilder von meinen Nichten und Neffen und ein Abschlussfoto von mir. Selbst die Stelle, wo mal ein Bild von mir aus New York gehangen hatte, war leer und provisorisch mit einem Urlaubsfoto meiner Eltern ausgestattet, das so gar nicht zu den anderen Bildern passen wollte. Da ich meine Familie nicht hier fand, begann ich nach ihnen zu suchen. Doch weder im Esszimmer noch im Salon fand ich sie. Auch auf meine Rufe reagierte keiner. Vielleicht sind sie oben, schoss es mir durch den Kopf und ging in das obere Stockwerk.Doch kaum hatte ich den Fuß auf die Treppe gesetzt, stockte mir der Atem. Überall waren die Poster meiner Brüder. Jeder noch so kleine Platz an der Wand damit ausgefüllt. Unter den Bildern und selbst hinter den Schränken waren sie. Sie verfolgten mich in jeden Raum und starrten mich aus ausdruckslosen, niedergeschlagenen Augen an. Es waren ausschließlich schwarz-weiß Fotografien und ein Teil von ihnen war verschwommen. Auf manchen trugen die Männer Cowboy Hüte, dann hatte einer einen Mantel um und eine Krone auf dem Kopf, auf anderen Bildern hatte er lange Haare.Sie trugen Leder und Ketten und lächelten auf so gut wie keinem Foto. Ein leises Flüstern umgab mich, aber ich konnte nicht ausmachen, wo es herkam. Es schien von den Bildern auszugehen, doch sie bewegten ihre Lippen nicht. Sie waren stumm, doch wo kamen die Stimmen her und was sprachen sie? Ich verstand kein Wort und begann die Schränke und Türen zu öffnen, um nach der Quelle zu suchen, doch da war nichts. Ich war vollkommen alleine. Nirgends war ich sicher, jeder meiner Schritte wurde von den argwöhnischen Augen beobachtet und verfolgt.Draußen war es dunkel, das wusste ich, da unter den schweren geschlossenen Vorhängen kein Lichtstrahl durchsickerte. War es nicht eben noch heller Tag gewesen? Nur die Lampen an den Wänden spendeten ein wenig Licht, aber nicht genug, um die Schatten zu vertreiben, die wie Geister an den Wänden flackerten und die Poster zum Leben zu erwecken schienen. War ich alleine, oder nicht? Das leise Flüstern konnte ich noch immer nicht orten und nicht verstehen. Es war zu leise und bestand aus zu vielen verschiedenen Stimmen.Immer wenn ich versuchte, mich mehr auf eine der Stimmen zu konzentrieren versuchte, wurde sie leiser oder eine andere lauter und übertönte sie. Als ich bei meinem alten Zimmer ankam und die Tür öffnete, war ich fast erleichtert. Es war so, wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte. Keine Poster, keine Stimmen, keine Schatten. Die Vorhänge waren geöffnet und die Sonne schien herein. Schnell schloss ich die Tür hinter mir. Doch sofort änderte sich das Bild auch hier zu der unheimlichen Szene. Jetzt waren auch hier die Gesichter, das Schwarz und Weiß, dass alles im Zimmer einzunehmen schien und auch hier setzte das Flüstern ein. Doch etwas war anders. Ich hörte ein Lachen, ganz leise, aber mit jeder Sekunde wurde es lauter, bis es das Flüstern übertönte und überall war. Es war nicht wirklich fröhlich, aber es war einzigartig. Ich kannte genau einen Menschen, der so lachte und dieser Mensch starrte mich von sämtlichen Bildern an den Wänden an! Entsetzt riss ich die Zimmertür auf und rannte nach draußen. Dort stand dann ein rosa Elefant._ Erschrocken wurde ich wach und stellte fest, dass ich in zwei Minuten aufstehen musste. Ich musste schlimmer als ein Troll aussehen!

Ich behielt recht mit der Vermutung. Mein Gesicht sah aus, als hätte es jemand zerknüllt, wie ein Blatt Papier. Die Ringe unter den Augen waren nicht mehr bläulich, sondern fast schwarz und meine Haare konnte ich heute vollkommen vergessen. Man sah mir durchaus an, dass ich keine sehr entspannte Nacht gehabt hatte. Hoffentlich würde der Tag heute nicht besonders lang werden. Das würde ich wohl wirklich nicht aushalten. Es wäre genauer gesagt unerträglich für mich. Wie hielten Menschen es mit Schlafstörungen aus? Mit reichte eine Nacht ohne wirklichen Schlaf und ich war reif für die Psychiatrie! Aber diese Menschen schliefen jede Nacht so wenig oder sehr schlecht. Das war wirklich ein kaum haltbarer Zustand. Es war ganz schrecklich, wenn ich ehrlich sein wollte. Müde starrte ich in meine eigenen, ausdruckslosen Augen und fragte mich, ob ich den heutigen Tag ohne bleibenden Schaden überleben konnte. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür war sehr gering. Aber ich würde das Risiko dennoch eingehen müssen. Ich konnte unmöglich bei meiner Firma anrufen und mich deswegen krankmelden. Erstens, weil der Grund in dem Sinne kein Grund war und zweitens, weil die Hölle los war. Nein, ich würde in den sauren Apfel beißen müssen. „Da hast du dir ja was Schöne eingebrockt Sophia.“ Grummelnd stand ich unter der Dusche und versuchte danach verzweifelt, die Schäden der Nacht, mit viel Make-up zu verdecken. Eigentlich war es von Beginn an, eine zum Scheitern verurteilte Mission gewesen, aber ich musste es versuchen. Ich wollte den Kollegen keinen Grund geben an mir zu zweifeln. Allerdings wäre es wohl genau das, was heute passieren musste, so beschissen, wie der Tag begonnen hatte. Das Ergebnis stellte mich nicht zufrieden, aber was sollte ich sonst tun? Wenigstens sah ich nicht mehr aus wie die Freundin von Frankenstein. Damit würde ich mich wohl fürs erste zufriedengeben müssen. Allerdings war die Schicht von Pflegemitteln, dich ich dafür verwendet hatte, auch wirklich viel gewesen. Vielleicht konnte ein starker Kaffee noch ein kleines Wunder bewerkstelligen. Auch wenn ich noch nicht von der verschönernden Wirkung von Kaffee gehört hatte. Man durfte ja wenigsten noch hoffen. Mit viel Mühe machte ich mir einen Dutt und machte mich auf den Weg zur Arbeit. Mit einem Kaffee in der Hand fühlte ich mich schon etwas besser. Doch nicht wirklich so gut, wie ich gehofft hatte und ein kurzer Blick in den Rückspiegel verriet mir, dass ich auch nicht wirklich besser aussah. Ich weiß, der Blick in den Rückspiegel ist sehr klischeehaft, aber ich mache das sonst nicht. Besondere Situationen erforderten allerdings auch besondere Maßnahmen. Wem versuche ich hier eigentlich was zu erklären? Ich war eine Frau, also durfte ich auch mein Aussehen im Rückspiegel überprüfen! Emanzipation hin oder her. Das Frühstück holte ich mir auch unterwegs. Obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass ich auf der Arbeit kaum Zeit dafür haben würde. Immerhin hatte ich es versucht und Jamie musste ich nicht erzählen, dass ich „die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages“ mal wieder ausgelassen hatte. Der Wille zählt, nicht wahr? Dann regte er sich nur wieder künstlich auf. Er machte sich grundsätzlich zu viele Sorgen um meine Ernährung. Er war nicht meine Großmutter! Der Tag gestaltete sich so, wie er begonnen und wie ich es vermutet hatte. Er war unglaublich lang, unglaublich zäh und unglaublich anstrengend. Ich kam zu nichts, was ich mir vorgenommen hatte, ich war nicht in der Lage ein Telefonat zu führen, ohne das ein Kollege reinkam und etwas wollte und immer wenn ich eine E-Mail beantworten wollte, ratterte das Faxgerät hinter mir. Ich saß im Meeting und war kaum in der Lage das Thema zu begreifen. Alles, was gesagt wurde, ging mehr oder weniger an mir vorbei, ohne hängen zu bleiben. Wenigstens wurde mein Urlaub genehmigt, allerdings blieb es vorerst bei diesem Lichtblick und dass auch nur, wenn alles fristgerecht fertig wurde und das Projekt rechtzeitig abgeschlossen wurde. Und nur Gott wusste, wann das sein würde.

Als ich zu Hause endlich auf meine Couch fiel, hatte ich das Gefühl, an diesem einen Tag um 20 Jahre gealtert zu sein. Auf ewig könnte ich dieses Arbeitspensum nun wirklich nicht durchhalten. Das war einfach zu viel. Wahrscheinlich würde ich innerhalb von sehr wenigen Jahren ins Gras beißen, wenn man das Mal so salopp ausdrücken möchte. Wenn ich mir überlegte, ich alterte pro Tag 20 Jahre, würde das wohl bedeuten, dass ich in zwei Tagen spätestens tot wäre. Ich grinste, denn ich fühlte mich so alt, wie Martin war. Hätte er in diesem Augenblick neben mir gesessen, dann hätte er garantiert einen lockeren Spruch auf Lager gehabt. Irgendwas Lustiges wäre ihm garantiert eingefallen. Ihm viel ständig was Lustiges ein, auch wenn er manchmal sehr ernst sein konnte. Doch seine spaßige Seite überwog. Er witzelte und blödelte viel, ließ häufig sein Lachen hören und ich kam nicht umhin festzustellen, dass er einen sehr trockenen Humor hatte. Es war wirklich erfrischend mit ihm zusammen zu sein und nicht nur mit den Anzugsträgern auf der Arbeit, die allesamt zum Lachen in den Keller gingen. Aber jetzt war ich mit mir alleine. Nachdenklich griff ich zum Telefon und wählte Jamies Nummer. Er wusste noch gar nicht, wie das Treffen mit Martin verlaufen war und er wartete bestimmt darauf, dass ich ihm erzählte, was nun genau gewesen war, dafür kannte ich ihn gut genug. Er machte schließlich kein Geheimnis daraus, dass er mich gerne in einer Beziehung sehen wollte. Außerdem brauchte ich sowieso seinen Rat, wie ich mit der gesamten Situation umgehen konnte. Eine weitere Nacht wie die vorherige würde ich unter keinen Umständen schaffen. Schnell erzählte ich ihn von den letzten Ereignissen und brachte ihn auf den neusten Stand. Ich erzählte ihm auch, von meinen Befürchtungen, wenn es denn wirklich Befürchtungen waren. Vielmehr waren es Fragen, die ich nicht beantworten konnte und Vermutungen, die auf zu viel Fantasie und zu wenig Schlaf zurückzuführen waren und ihn wahrscheinlich dazu veranlassten, an meinem gesunden Menschenverstand zu zweifeln. Zumindest würde es mir wohl so ergehen, wenn ich mir zuhören musste. Aber ich musste es mir von der Seele reden. Lange hörte er mir zu, ohne mich dabei zu unterbrechen. Als ich dann geendet hatte, atmete er einmal tief ein und ich wusste, dass er sich schon ein ziemlich genaues Gerüst für seine Antwort aufgebaut hatte, damit er mir so gut wie möglich helfen konnte und wahrscheinlich würde er damit beginnen, was er so sah wie ich, ehe er zu den Punkten kam, die ihm missfielen. Ich sollte recht behalten, als Jamie antwortete: „Du hast schon recht, wenn du sagst, dass er da einen leichten Flirtkurs eingeschlagen hat, aber er baggert dich ja nicht hemmungslos an, oder habe ich da was falsch verstanden? Wenn er das tun würde, dann würde ich mir auch Gedanken machen. Allerdings sehe ich dafür keinen Grund. Wenn er tatsächlich auf eine kurze Affäre aus wäre, dann hätte er dich schon längst danach gefragt, also da kannst du wirklich ganz unbesorgt sein. Und was dieses Versprechen angeht, dass er dir gibt: Ich glaube, er versucht dich damit aus der Reserve zu locken. Es ist seine Absicherung, dass er keine Grenzen überschreitet. Immer wenn er es gibt, kann er an deiner Reaktion sehen, wie weit du auf ihn eingehst. Entweder du bestätigst ihn darin, dann weiß er, dass er bisher alles richtig gemacht hat und dich nicht in irgendeiner Weise verletzt hat oder aber du reagierst resigniert. Es kann ja auch sein, dass du es, von seiner Seite her, infrage stellst und er weiß, dass er in einer Situation zu weit gegangen ist und er sich am besten bei dir entschuldigt. Oder aber, du selbst stellst es infrage. Dann weiß er, dass du für mehr bereit bist. Im Gesamten eine sehr kluge Taktik, auf die du dich einlassen solltest. So seid ihr beide immer auf der sicheren Seite!“ So konnte man das auch sehen. Also hatte ich Martins Taktik wieder durchschaut. Ich dachte nach: „Bedeutet das, dass er sich momentan mit allem zufriedengeben würde?“ Hatte ich das wirklich richtig verstanden? „So wie er reagiert und handelt, momentan ja. Aber ich glaube schon, dass er, auf lange Sicht, etwas mehr als nur eine Freundschaft anstrebt. Aber lass das doch entspannt auf dich zurollen und genieße dieses Wissen, wenn es in sanften Wellen um deine Füße schwappt.“ Jamie hatte recht. Ich sollte kein so großes Drama um die Sache machen und alles entspannt auf mich zukommen lassen. Es würde die Sache viel einfacher machen und ich könnte auch wieder schlafen und würde mich nicht von einer Seite auf die andere rollen oder von schlechten Träumen geplagt werden. Meine Güte, was hatte ich nur das letzte Jahr gemacht, dass ich so unerfahren und verunsichert an diese Sache ranging? Ich konnte mich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, dass ich so verwirrt beim letzten Mal gewesen war, als ich einen Mann kennengelernt hatte, der ein potenzieller Beziehungskandidat war. Passierte das wirklich, dass man „aus der Übung“ kam, wenn man länger keinen Freund hatte? Keiner von uns beiden ahnte, dass diese sanften Wellen irgendwann zu einem Tsunami wurden.


End file.
